Le veilleur dans l'ombre - tome I - Le jeu du Prince
by Lilou0803
Summary: Il faut parfois accepter de sacrifier une pièce maitresse pour gagner la partie. Pion noir, pion blanc, fou blanc, fou noir, au service des deux Maîtres qui s'affrontent sur l'échiquier où se joue l'avenir du monde sorcier, pour Severus Snape, c'est le début d'un long parcours semé d'embûches qui le mènera face à son destin. (TI : reste près du canon, il s'en écartera dans le T2)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A :** Eh bien voilà… pour les « nostalgiques » du « Veilleur dans l'Ombre », et comme je ne peux décidément pas faire les choses comme tout le monde, après publication d'une préquelle en six chapitres intitulée « Le Broyeur d'Ames », voici le Tome I du « Veilleur »… Oui, vous avez bien lu, le tome I après le tome II… pas très logique ? Sûrement, mais « mes » personnages me manquaient, et puis j'avais envie, na !

Cette histoire couvrira donc la période du « Prince de Sang Mêlé » et comme pour l'autre, je me servirai tantôt du film, tantôt du livre comme support. Et toujours comme pour l'autre, je pars du principe que les lecteurs étant censés connaître l'histoire, le récit des aventures d'Harry, Ron et Hermione pendant cette période ne sera donc pas repris ici, sauf lorsqu'il s'éloignera un peu trop de la « version officielle ».

Bonne lecture, et surtout, n'oubliez pas mon petit « pourboire » sous forme de review !  
Merci d'avance !

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **.**

Les jours, les semaines, les mois, les années avaient passé. Il y avait eu ce premier septembre 1991, et le choc de deux yeux verts dans lesquels il avait vu la haine succéder à l'appréhension des premiers jours. Il l'avait provoquée sciemment, cette haine, elle était son calvaire quotidien, sa damnation, mais aussi la garante de la sécurité de l'enfant. Deux ans plus tard, il y avait eu l'évasion et la réapparition de Sirius Black, et il avait bien dû reconnaître, à son corps défendant, qu'il n'avait pas trahi ses amis. Et puis il y avait eu cette année maudite qui avait vu la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres et le retour de son esclavage, avec son cortège d'horreurs auxquelles il était obligé d'assister, impuissant. Il se doutait bien que la fin, sa fin, était proche, mais au début de cet été là, il ne savait pas encore que le pire était à venir pour lui. Le soir où Dumbledore l'avait appelé et que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la main noircie du vieux sorcier, une peur indéfinissable lui avait retourné les entrailles.

 _« Il faut parfois accepter de sacrifier une pièce maitresse pour gagner la partie, Severus… »._

Pion noir, pion blanc, fou blanc, fou noir, au service des deux Maîtres qui s'affrontaient sur l'échiquier où se jouait l'avenir du monde sorcier. Ce que lui demandait le vieux mage était au-dessus de ses forces, il le refusait de toutes les fibres de son être, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pourtant pas y échapper. Personne ne peut échapper à son destin, et le sien était de mourir dans l'opprobre, pour la rémission de ses péchés. Bientôt, il faudrait qu'il continue la partie seul contre tous, pour que puisse enfin être détruite la machine infernale qui avait broyé leur génération, afin que soient épargnées les prochaines.

 **TBC**

* * *

Je sais, je sais, c'est très court, mais rassurez-vous, le chapitre 1 sera bientôt en ligne !


	2. Les vacances de Severus Snape

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A :** Nous y voila! Comme me le disait quelqu'un dans les com's de ma précédente fic, c'est "comme une vue des coulisses", et effectivement, même s'il y aura certainement des petits changements par rapport au "canon" (lesquels, je ne sais pas encore...), c'est en effet un peu ça : l'histoire racontée du point de vue des adultes, et plus particulièrement, vous le remarquerez vite si ce n'est déjà fait, de Severus Snape.  
Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas... *puppy eyes* ... _review ? (toute petite voix)._ Merci d'avance ! _  
_

Merci à Zeugma et Juliana, mes premières « review'euses ».

* * *

 **Les vacances de Severus Snape**

 **.**

 _« Une atmosphère sinistre s'est répandue dans le pays. »_

L'homme assis dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée se leva pour atteindre le bouton d'arrêt de l'antique téléviseur portable en noir et blanc, vestige des années soixante-dix, posé sur la table du salon. Contrairement à tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler celui qui l'avait acheté, il ne s'était pas débarrassé de l'objet, lorsqu'il était brièvement revenu habiter dans la maison de son enfance, après avoir quitté l'école. Il reconnaissait qu'il pouvait avoir une certaine utilité pour se tenir au courant de l'actualité moldue… sans pour autant avoir jamais été tenté de le changer pour un modèle plus récent, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus ! Non que l'actualité en question lui ait échappée, en l'occurrence, il en savait bien plus que tous les politiques et journalistes réunis sur la raison de cette sinistre atmosphère, aussi bien météorologique que factuelle…

Le feu qui flambait dans l'âtre peinait à réchauffer l'atmosphère en question, bien que l'on fût au mois de juillet. Dehors, une bruine glacée vous transperçait jusqu'aux os comme aux plus beaux jours de novembre. Il frissonna. Les Détraqueurs rôdaient dans tout le pays. Les souvenirs des quelques contacts qu'il avait pu avoir avec ces créatures dans le passé lui suffisaient largement pour plusieurs vies. En soupirant, il regagna son fauteuil et reprit le journal qu'il avait abandonné un peu plus tôt pour regarder le journal télévisé. Lorsque deux coups retentirent à la porte, il fronça les sourcils, aussitôt sur le qui-vive, il n'attendait ni n'espérait de visite, son 'invité' forcé suffisait plus qu'amplement à son absence de désir de compagnie.

D'un infime mouvement de la baguette qu'il avait négligemment laissé glisser de sa manche dans sa main, il envoya le poste se ranger tout seul dans un placard, et annula l'Assurdiato qu'il avait jeté sur la pièce et le sort de verrouillage de la porte secrète derrière laquelle il savait que Pettigrew tentait de l'espionner, tout en se levant pour aller entrebâiller la porte d'entrée.

—Narcissa !

Il ouvrit le battant un peu plus largement. La lumière qui venait de l'intérieur éclaira les deux femmes qui se tenaient sur le seuil. , minces silhouettes encapuchonnées et grelottantes, malgré les lourdes capes noires dont elles s'étaient enveloppées pour se protéger du crachin gelé qui vous pénétrait jusqu'à la moelle. Les capuches tombèrent, révélant une longue chevelure d'or pâle que n'aurait pas reniée un elfe de roman moldu ' _s'ils savaient !'_ et une indomptable crinière d'ébène. _'Aussi sauvage que sa propriétaire'_ pensa-t-il.

« Quelle bonne surprise ! » Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la femme aux cheveux blonds qui venait de frapper, ignorant délibérément sa compagne. Elle leva vers lui deux yeux sombres, dont l'hautaine fierté habituelle était présentement tempérée par une expression implorante qu'il n'aurait jamais cru lui voir arborer un jour, surtout devant lui… Un peu alarmé tout de même, s'il ne s'était agi que de Lucius, elle n'aurait pas pris la peine de se déplacer, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

—Severus, puis-je te parler ? Murmura-t-elle. « C'est urgent. »

—Mais bien sûr !

Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. L'autre femme la suivit sans y avoir été invitée.

—Snape ! Le salua-t-elle d'un ton cassant en inclinant imperceptiblement la tête.

—Bonsoir Bellatrix, répondit-il avec un léger sourire moqueur, en refermant la porte d'un coup sec. Il savait qu'il ne devait cette concession à la courtoisie qu'à l'impeccable éducation de 'la très noble et très ancienne famille Black'. Bellatrix le haïssait, et il le lui rendait bien.

Il se doutait bien que cette entrevue aurait lieu, tôt ou tard, mais voir Narcissa devant sa porte l'avait un peu pris par surprise. Il avait pensé qu'elle lui aurait plutôt demandé de venir lui rendre visite au manoir. Avec son mari emprisonné à Azkaban, et dans la situation de disgrâce où se trouvait sa famille, il n'y avait guère que vers lui qu'elle pouvait encore se tourner en toute confiance. Après l'arrestation de Lucius, il avait été le seul à lui offrir son soutien, encore qu'assez discrètement toutefois pour ne pas s'attirer le courroux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En bon stratège, il savait que même s'ils étaient, selon l'expression moldue, provisoirement sur la touche, il valait mieux garder les Malfoy dans son jeu. Et puis Lucius était tout de même un de ses plus vieux amis et il aimait bien Narcissa et leur fils. En revanche, il se serait aisément passé de la présence de la sœur de celle-ci. Il les invita d'un signe à s'assoir sur le canapé alors que lui-même reprenait sa place dans le fauteuil.

—Que puis-je faire pour toi, demanda-t-il en continuant d'ignorer ostensiblement Bellatrix.

—N-nous sommes seuls, n'est-ce pas ?

—Bien sûr, si l'on ne tient pas compte de la vermine, répondit-il en pointant négligemment sa baguette vers la bibliothèque, derrière lui, sans même se donner la peine de tourner la tête. Avec un bang sonore, une porte secrète s'ouvrit, révélant un petit homme au visage chafouin qui resta figé sur le seuil.

—Puisque tu tiens tant à te rendre utile, Queudvert, tu pourrais peut-être aller chercher quelque chose à boire pour nos invitées. _Avant de retourner dans ta chambre_. Fit Severus d'une voix dangereusement soyeuse.

—Je ne suis pas ton domestique !

—Vraiment ? Que croyais-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait dire par 'm'assister' ? M'aider à touiller mes potions ? Oh ! Me servir de testeur, peut-être ? Mais non, il ne m'a pas demandé de mettre au point un nouveau raticide. A moins que tu ne sois ici pour m'espionner… auquel cas, tu as tout intérêt à faire profil bas si tu ne veux pas que je t'extermine comme l'immonde rat que tu es ! Apporte-nous du vin, et ne t'avises plus d'écouter aux portes, je ne te le dirai pas deux fois !

Queudvert fit demi-tour en maugréant et se dirigea vers la cuisine, d'où il rapporta bientôt un plateau supportant trois verres et une bouteille de vin des elfes, qu'il posa sur la table basse avant de repartir en claquant la porte. Snape lança un sort d'insonorisation pour plus de sécurité, avant de se retourner vers Narcissa.

—Tu peux parler sans crainte.

 **…**

Une fois la porte refermée sur ses deux visiteuses, Severus se laissa lourdement retomber sur son fauteuil, les coudes sur les genoux, et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, se massant l'arête du nez en sentant poindre une migraine. Il avait toujours détesté Bellatrix et avoir à se justifier devant elle lui avait donné envie de vomir. Elle avait même tenté une intrusion, pas très discrète au demeurant, dans son cerveau. Mais elle s'attaquait à bien trop forte partie pour elle, et à son grand dépit, rien de ce qu'il l'avait autorisée à voir n'avait démenti les explications qu'il lui avait données. Si elle était, comme beaucoup de Black, une bonne Occlumens, ses dons de Legilimens laissaient à désirer. On ne peut pas tout avoir… Malheureusement pour elle, lui, était un maître dans les deux domaines. Répondre sans paraître s'en offusquer à l'interrogatoire en règle de Bella avait tout de même valu la peine. Son coup de bluff avait été payant, il avait mené la manœuvre de main de maitre et les deux sœurs lui avaient confirmé ce qu'il avait déjà deviné, mais que Voldemort, contrairement à ses dires, ne lui avait pas vraiment révélé, se contentant de sous-entendus.

Il avait par contre totalement été pris au dépourvu par la demande de Narcissa. Un serment inviolable était une chose très grave, il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit totalement désespérée pour lui demander cela. Si sa sœur n'avait pas été là, il aurait peut-être pu s'arranger pour y échapper, mais maintenant, il était coincé, et ses chances de survie venaient brusquement de chuter de façon vertigineuse. Il avait au moins réussi à déstabiliser complètement Bellatrix en acceptant ! Oh, le geste n'avait pas manqué d'un certain panache, mais dans sa position déjà précaire, il se serait bien passé d'en arriver à une telle extrémité. S'il avait pu espérer, jusque-là, convaincre Dumbledore de changer d'avis, ses chances d'y parvenir étaient maintenant pratiquement nulles, d'autant que le moment venu, il n'y aurait vraisemblablement plus aucun autre choix possible pour lui s'il voulait avoir une chance de rester en vie pour pouvoir terminer sa mission. Il venait de se jeter volontairement dans la gueule du loup. Un grief de plus contre Bella…

Elle avait réussi à trouver le défaut de sa cuirasse. Même si personne n'était au courant de sa véritable situation, même s'il avait lui-même exigé que personne ne puisse jamais savoir, il ne supportait pas qu'on le traite de lâche, c'était son talon d'Achille. Il faudrait qu'il renforce les défenses de son esprit, sinon, cela pourrait lui coûter cher dans les mois à venir. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un mot, et avant un an, ce mot serait dans toutes les bouches lorsqu'on évoquerait son nom ! Qui pourrait alors savoir que l'acte qu'il devrait accomplir pour le mériter lui demanderait plus de courage que n'importe qui pourrait en avoir ? Il lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment de maudire Dumbledore et ses raisonnements tordus… Enfin, pas tant que ça en ce qui concernait celui-là… il était même très logique, en fait. Et en tout cas tout à fait dans la logique du vieil homme.

Si le vieux mage n'avait pas exigé lui-même qu'il lui rende ce 'service', cette 'grande et unique faveur', comme il disait, la semaine précédente, aurait-il pu prononcer le troisième 'oui' qui le liait, sous peine de mort, à un destin inéluctable ? Si seulement il pouvait arriver à détourner le jeune homme de ce qu'il croyait être sa 'mission', à le ramener vers la lumière… Mais il ne se souvenait hélas que trop bien de l'exaltation des premiers mois chez la plupart des jeunes Mangemorts, et la tâche paraissait insurmontable.

Draco Malfoy atteindrait sa majorité en juin, et comme pour tous ses adeptes ayant pris la Marque avant leurs dix-sept ans, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait repoussé son épreuve d'initiation de quelques mois. Non par bonté d'âme, mais parce que la Trace les aurait immédiatement fait repérer. Lucius avait commis une faute doublement grave, d'abord en échouant lamentablement à sa mission au ministère, ensuite en se faisant arrêter. Depuis, il croupissait à Azkaban, et Voldemort ne décolérait pas. Il avait décidé de se venger en confiant à son fils une mission qu'il le savait incapable de remplir jusqu'au bout. Si Draco, contre toute attente, réussissait tout de même, les fautes de sa famille seraient effacées, s'il échouait, ils en paieraient tous le prix fort. Severus avait rapporté l'information à Dumbledore, qui avait immédiatement pris des dispositions pour que le jeune homme ne soit pas contraint à devenir un meurtrier. Mais ces dispositions n'étaient pas précisément du goût du Maître des potions. Les mots de leur conversation revenaient sans cesse tourner dans sa tête, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil.

« _C'est vous qui devrez me tuer, Severus ! »_ C'était tellement gros, qu'il n'avait tout d'abord pas réussi à le prendre au sérieux.

 _« Vous voulez que le fasse tout de suite ou vous préférez que je vous laisse un moment pour composer une épitaphe ? »_ avait-il tenté d'ironiser, avant de réaliser que son interlocuteur parlait on ne peut plus sérieusement. Une terrible angoisse s'était alors emparée de lui. Depuis seize ans, il était le plus loyal serviteur de Dumbledore, son homme lige, son espion auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'avait jamais contesté, en tout cas pas trop, aucun de ses ordres. Voldemort était l'un des plus grands Legilimens ayant jamais existé, depuis son retour, il risquait, en toute connaissance de cause, sa vie à chaque instant, il savait que le moindre instant d'inattention lui serait fatal. Il avait tout accepté. Mais ça ! Non, il refusait, il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas ! Lorsque qu'il avait fait mine de quitter la pièce, le vieux mage l'avait retenu.

 _« Ne m'ignorez pas, Severus… C'est le seul moyen. »_

Le seul moyen… Tu parles d'un moyen ! Le seul moyen pour que l'âme du garçon ne soit pas trop abîmée... Il avait faiblement tenté de tergiverser. _« Et mon âme à moi, Albus, la mienne ? »_ Le seul moyen pour acquérir définitivement la confiance absolue du Lord noir… Lorsque ce dernier argument avait été avancé, il avait su qu'il avait perdu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque, comme disent les Moldus, en accomplissant ce geste, en se mettant au ban de la communauté Sorcière, il acquerrait alors effectivement la confiance totale de son Maître, et une position prédominante à ses côtés.

 _« Vous seul pouvez savoir si aider un vieillard à échapper à une agonie douloureuse et humiliante abîmera votre âme… Je vous demande cette grande et unique faveur… »_

'Grande et unique faveur, _grande et unique faveur_ '... Il avait jeté un coup d'œil plein de dégoût vers la bague qui reposait toujours sur le bureau. Dumbledore était condamné aussi sûrement que s'il avait avalé toute une fiole de poison mortel sans antidote. Il pouvait, à l'aide de potions de son invention, et grâce à sa connaissance de la magie noire, retarder un peu la malédiction liée au bijou, mais il était impuissant à l'arrêter. Elle allait s'étendre, et peu à peu prendre possession du corps entier du vieil homme, qui finirait par mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Il pouvait comprendre son désir d'en finir rapidement et sans douleur lorsque le moment serait venu, il en aurait sans aucun doute fait autant, mais pourquoi était-ce toujours lui qui était sollicité pour les tâches les plus ingrates ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter ? Avait-il subitement perdu l'esprit ? D'autant que les circonstances dans lesquelles il devrait accomplir son geste afin que Voldemort l'accepte comme le signe de son ultime trahison, le condamneraient définitivement aux yeux de tous. Un Avada Kedavra devant témoins n'avait rien à voir avec une discrète fiole de poison glissée à la dérobée, pour abréger les souffrances d'un mourant.

En sortant du bureau du directeur, Severus était partagé entre la rage, le désespoir et la haine. Oui la haine, à ce moment précis, il n'arrivait pas à éprouver autre chose envers Albus… ou était-ce envers lui-même ? Il avait regagné les cachots comme un zombie, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises, le regard fixe et éteint. Heureusement que les élèves étaient partis en vacances trois jours plus tôt, il ne restait plus au château que quelques professeurs sur le départ, dont il faisait partie, et Hagrid, Rusard et Dumbledore, qui habitaient sur place. Aurait-il croisé quelqu'un dans les couloirs, qu'il ne s'en serait certainement pas rendu compte.

Arrivé dans ses appartements, il s'était servi un whisky Purfeu bien tassé avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil qui jouxtait la cheminée de son petit salon. Ce geste seul aurait suffi à démontrer l'étendue de son désarroi. Il ne buvait qu'exceptionnellement quoi que ce soit de plus fort que le vin des elfes, le whisky était d'ordinaire réservé à ses rares visiteurs, il avait trop en permanence à l'esprit l'image de son père ivre, se déchainant contre sa femme et son fils. Il s'était juré très tôt qu'il ne deviendrait jamais comme lui. Après avoir avalé une gorgée, en grimaçant sous la brûlure de l'alcool, il avait éclaté d'un rire sans joie, en levant son verre dans une parodie de toast ironique.

Après qu'il ait accepté, Dumbledore lui avait offert le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qu'il convoitait en vain depuis quinze ans… Quelle consolation ! Il avait voulu l'envoyer promener avec ses cadeaux empoisonnés, il n'était pas un toutou auquel on offre un nonos à ronger pour le récompenser d'avoir bien accompli ses tours ! Mais Albus avait argué que des heures sombres approchaient et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir armer un minimum les élèves contre ce qu'ils auraient à affronter, après l'année catastrophique qu'ils venaient de passer avec Ombrage. C'était une fois de plus la vérité, il n'était pas du genre à faire de la fausse-modestie, et puis le poste n'était-il pas maudit ? Autant le confier à quelqu'un qui à la fin de l'année scolaire ne serait non seulement plus professeur, mais serait de fait, contraint de quitter Poudlard à jamais… si un membre de l'Ordre ne réussissait pas à l'abattre avant qu'il ait pu sortir de l'enceinte du château !

Les vacances de Severus Snape s'annonçaient moroses !

 **TBC**


	3. Préparatifs de rentrée

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à **JK Rowling** pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A :** La rentrée scolaire approche pour nos héros, et l'histoire se met tout doucement en place…  
Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas... *puppy eyes* ... _review ? (toute petite voix)._

Merci aux « review'eu-r-se-s » des précédents chapitres. (réponse en MP pour les comptes identifiés).

* * *

 **Préparatifs de rentrée**

 **.**

Des éclats de rires joyeux fusaient de l'étage, et Molly se prit à sourire malgré elle. Malgré la présence de Fleur dans sa cuisine. Malgré les neuf aiguilles de la pendule pointant toutes sur 'en danger de mort'. Un instant d'insouciance, même court, ne se refusait pas par ces temps troublés.

Les plus jeunes s'étaient réunis dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux. Harry racontait à ses amis, avec force détails, l'entrevue de Dumbledore avec son oncle et sa tante, lorsqu'il était enfin venu le chercher pour l'emmener chez les Weasley, et leur visite à Horace Slughorn, qui supposait-il, serait leur prochain professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

La veille, les enfants avaient reçu les résultats, très satisfaisants, de leurs BUSEs. Pour fêter ça, elle avait réuni le plus de membres possible de sa famille, et pour Molly Weasley, la famille ne s'arrêtait pas à son époux et à ses nombreux enfant. Elle adoptait littéralement tous les 'chiens perdus', animaux ou humains qui avaient le bonheur de croiser son chemin. Tous, sauf un peut-être, ou plutôt une… Elle soupira, quelle idée avait eu Bill de s'amouracher de cette française au point de vouloir l'épouser ? Qu'avait-elle de plus, à part sa beauté éthérée de Velane bien sûr, que les autres ?

Elle reporta son attention sur la marmite qui glougloutait doucement sur le feu. Fleur s'était mis en tête de leur préparer un plat traditionnel français, la… comment déjà ? Ah oui : 'Poulopo', et malgré sa prévention première, elle devait reconnaître que le fumet qui s'échappait du récipient était tout à fait appétissant. Elle jeta un regard en biais à sa future belle-fille, il faudrait plus qu'une 'Poulopo' pour la séduire. A son grand dépit, tous les hommes de la maison, y compris Arthur, avaient bien entendu succombé à ses charmes, mais elle ne se laisserait pas aussi facilement acheter ! Oh non ! Elle reporta sa pensée sur les plus jeunes. Tout était prétexte à les nourrir 'convenablement', avant la rentrée, et elle planifiait déjà dans sa tête le repas qu'elle concocterait pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours.

On était déjà à la moitié des vacances, la reprise des cours approchait et il allait bientôt falloir penser à se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les nouvelles fournitures demandées par l'école. Ses mains s'immobilisèrent et son regard se fit lointain, les nouvelles rapportées par Arthur empiraient chaque jour, les disparitions se multipliaient. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'étaient Florian Fortarôme et Garrick Ollivander les dernières victimes, ils avaient disparu du jour au lendemain, et personne n'aurait pu dire s'ils avaient été consentants ou non, encore moins s'ils étaient encore vivants ou non.

Les enfants allaient devoir quitter la sécurité relative du Terrier pour retourner à Poudlard, et une angoisse sourde lui serrait la poitrine. Charlie était si loin… mais au moins, si l'on exceptait la dangerosité de son métier, était-il aussi, loin des affrontements qui se préparaient , les jumeaux vivaient maintenant sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Percy… il valait mieux ne pas penser à Percy ! Heureusement, Bill était plus souvent à la maison depuis quelques temps, mais elle aurait tellement voulu les garder tous auprès d'elle, y compris Harry et Hermione. En sécurité. Mais pouvait-on encore trouver un seul endroit au Royaume Uni, où l'on puisse se prétendre vraiment en sécurité? Il était inutile de chercher à nier l'évidence, la guerre n'était plus seulement une vague menace, la guerre avait bel et bien commencé, et depuis l'attaque du ministère, le monde sorcier en avait enfin pris pleinement conscience. Vingt ans plus tôt, elle avait vécu la première, et elle y avait perdu ses frères. A l'époque, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus âgés que ne l'étaient ses enfants aujourd'hui. Parfois, lorsqu'elle regardait les jumeaux… Elle secoua la tête, comme si ce simple geste avait pu chasser ses idées noires. Poudlard était certainement un des endroits les plus surs du pays. Elle tenta en vain de repousser son mal-être, et reporta son attention sur la poule-au-pot.

 **…**

A l'abri d'un sortilège de Desillusion, Severus Snape surveillait les abords de la boutique depuis près de deux heures, il grelottait malgré sa lourde cape. L'allée des Embrumes portait bien son nom et il commençait à se demander si essayer de découvrir ce que manigançait Draco valait bien le risque d'attraper la crève. Un sort de réchauffement était exclu. Même s'il était peu probable que cela arrive, un endroit apparemment désert et qui aurait dégagé de la chaleur aurait très certainement attiré l'attention. La façade de Barjow & Beurk n'était ni plus ni moins sinistre que d'habitude et n'exposait rien de nouveau. Il savait que Narcissa et son fils devaient se rendre ce jour-là sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures scolaires du jeune homme, mais il doutait fort que celui-ci réussisse à persuader sa mère de se laisser entraîner jusqu'à ce coupe-gorge. Il n'était là que sur une intuition, uniquement parce que Draco avait laissé échapper une allusion au magasin, lors de sa dernière visite au manoir des Malfoy. Il était sur le point de renoncer lorsqu'une mince silhouette aux cheveux blonds remonta la rue et poussa furtivement la porte vitrée. Il allait essayer de se rapprocher discrètement, lorsque quelque chose, à la limite de son champ de vision, attira son attention et lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il faillit laisser échapper un grognement d'exaspération.

Des pieds… trois paires, deux masculines et une féminine d'après les chaussures, qui marchaient tout seuls ! Il jura silencieusement entre ses dents. Encore Potter, et ses habituels acolytes, mal dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité du jeune homme. Ces trois-là allaient-ils un jour cesser de fourrer leur nez dans ce qui ne les regardait pas, se mettant systématiquement inutilement en danger et compliquant encore sa tâche ? Il soupira. Comme si veiller sur Potter n'était pas suffisamment absorbant, il avait cette année, hérité en prime de la responsabilité de Draco, et quelle responsabilité... Sans compter que les deux adolescents ne pouvant pas se voir en peinture, l'année promettait d'être… sportive. Mais qu'avait-il fait à Merlin ? Du coup, il allait falloir qu'il se contente de regarder de loin, sans aucune possibilité d'entendre ce qui se disait à l'intérieur.

Il faillit s'étrangler lorsque juste après le départ du jeune Malfoy, la Miss Je-sais-tout émergea de sous la cape et poussa la porte de la boutique avec assurance. Ces gamins allaient finir par lui donner des cheveux blancs avant l'âge… ou une crise cardiaque ! Elle en ressortit un court moment plus tard, l'air déconfit, et disparut de nouveau à ses yeux. Lorsqu'il put supposer avec certitude qu'ils étaient repartis, après tout ils avaient certainement du échapper à la vigilance de Molly Weasley et ne pouvaient s'attarder très longtemps s'ils ne voulaient pas subir les foudres de la matriarche.

Lui-même n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu affronter une Molly en colère, l'excellente femme qu'elle était par ailleurs, pouvait avoir des accès de rage dévastateurs lorsqu'elle était poussée à bout. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent l'école, l'année précédente, les Beuglantes que recevaient régulièrement les jumeaux étaient devenues légendaires à Poudlard. Au lendemain de chaque nouvel 'exploit' mémorable de leur part, et il fallait bien reconnaître qu'ils n'étaient jamais à cours d'imagination, le corps professoral autant que les élèves, guettaient avec impatience l'arrivée du vieux hibou harassé de la famille, porteur de la fameuse enveloppe écarlate qui faisait la joie de toute la Grande salle.

Lorsque donc il eut laissé passer un petit moment, il annula le sortilège qui le dissimulait, et traversa la rue pour aller frapper fermement à la porte vitrée barrée de la pancarte 'fermé'. Barjow commença par lui faire signe de partir, avant de reconnaitre son visiteur et de venir lui ouvrir avec déférence. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de préambules.

—En l'absence de son père, Lady Malfoy m'a demandé de veiller sur son fils, aussi, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il faisait ici tout à l'heure. Demanda-t-il abruptement en portant discrètement sa main droite à son avant-bras gauche.

Le propriétaire du magasin connaissait bien son interlocuteur. Il n'était ni assez courageux, ni assez bon Occlumens pour essayer de lui mentir, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Monsieur Malfoy voulait réparer une armoire à disparaitre et était venu lui demander des conseils dans ce but. Il s'était également renseigné sur le prix d'un tel objet en bon état, comme celui qui était exposé ici-même, sur lequel il avait pris une option. Même si le statut de Severus Snape était assez flou pour beaucoup, en bon serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Barjow était persuadé qu'il était un des leurs, et il pouvait tout aussi bien être là pour vérifier que le jeune homme avait bien accompli la démarche qu'on lui avait demandée de faire. Il avait donc répondu la stricte vérité.

En ressortant, Severus était perplexe. Il se souvenait d'avoir déjà vu une armoire en tous points semblables à celle qui était exposé, mais ce n'était pas chez les Malfoy ! Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir… Les armoires à disparaître fonctionnaient sur le même principe que le Réseau des cheminées, ou les Portoloins, et permettaient de se rendre directement d'un point déterminé à un autre, en l'occurrence, d'une armoire à sa jumelle, les deux étant alignées selon un algorithme runique d'une extrême précision lié à un sortilège d'une complexité qui dépassait les capacités normales d'un sixième année. Draco devait bénéficier d'une aide qualifiée, et il se doutait de son identité. Bellatrix n'avait pas perdu de temps pour mettre le grappin sur son neveu. Sous son influence, il avait pris la Marque au début de l'été, sans que Narcissa ait réussi à le raisonner, à le faire attendre au moins jusqu'au retour de son père, ou du moins jusqu'à sa majorité.

Depuis que ces moyens de transports avaient permis, pendant la première guerre, à un bon nombre Mangemorts d'échapper à la justice, le Réseau des cheminées et les Portoloins étaient strictement contrôlés par le ministère. Tous les autres réseaux privés avaient été interdits et tous les artefacts saisis et, théoriquement, désensorcelés. Peut-être pourrait-il, à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre, suggérer à Arthur Weasley une petite perquisition au manoir des Malfoy, par acquit de conscience, bien qu'il soit pratiquement certain que ce n'était pas là qu'il avait vu la deuxième armoire…

 **...**

Draco marchait d'un pas alerte le long du quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King cross, la tête haute, l'air encore plus arrogant, s'il était possible, que d'habitude. Il se sentait léger, libre… Important ! Il n'était plus le petit garçon de sa maman, il n'était plus seulement _'le fils de Lucius Malfoy'_ , il était Draco Malfoy, il serait bientôt majeur, il était un homme, il était enfin libre, libre de choisir son chemin, et il avait fait son choix. Poussé par sa tante Bellatrix, il avait pris la Marque peu après l'emprisonnement de son père. C'était, lui avait-elle fait valoir, le seul moyen de faire rentrer en grâce la famille Malfoy auprès du Maître, et il comptait bien sur son nouveau statut pour assoir encore plus son emprise sur ceux qui lui léchaient déjà les bottes à l'école, et seraient certainement bientôt ses subordonnés aussi dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bellatrix… Il connaissait son nom, bien entendu, mais elle était emprisonnée à Azkaban depuis qu'il avait un an, et il l'avait rencontrée l'été dernier pour la première fois. Ou aurait-elle pu se réfugier, après que le Seigneur ait fait évader ses fidèle Mangemorts, ailleurs que chez sa sœur et son beau-frère. Depuis, sur 'requête' du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'aile des invités du manoir des Malfoy abritait la sœur de sa mère, son mari et son beau-frère. Celui-dont-on- ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait confié à Bellatrix la formation de sa nouvelle recrue, et la supervision de son initiation.

Sa mère l'avait mis en garde, à mots couverts. Sa sœur avait toujours été instable, et les quinze années passées à Azkaban, au contact des Détraqueurs, n'avaient pas amélioré les choses. Mais contre toute attente, elle s'était montrée charmante, elle _savait_ se montrer charmante. Elle avait entrepris de lui enseigner la Magie noire, et sa vive intelligence avait aimé étudier ce nouvel aspect de son art. Mais lorsqu'ils en étaient arrivés à la partie pratique des Impardonnables, il avait prétexté une migraine atroce pour échapper au Doloris et à l'Avada Kedavra. L'idée de tuer de sa main, même de simples animaux nuisibles, le révulsait, et pour la première fois, il s'était demandé s'il avait bien pris la bonne décision. Bien sûr, il ne le lui aurait jamais avoué, et le spectacle de la jubilation malsaine qui s'affichait sur le visage de sa tante pendant qu'elle torturait et décimait les quelques rats que les elfes de maison avaient capturés en vue de l'exercice lui avait retourné l'estomac. Il s'était précipité dans sa salle de bains pour vomir tripes et boyaux. Pour le coup, sa migraine était devenue bien réelle et il n'était même pas descendu pour le repas du soir.

Le lendemain, il retournait à Poudlard, il était tranquille jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. D'ici là, avec un peu de chance, le plan qu'il avait commencé à ourdir aurait peut-être porté ses fruits. Quelle gloire si le jeune Mangemort réussissait son épreuve sans se faire prendre, avant même sa majorité ! Sa conscience s'arrangerait mieux, lui semblait-il, d'un meurtre à distance que d'une confrontation directe. A cette pensée, il ressentit un désagréable pincement au niveau de l'estomac, tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Mettant en pratique l'autre enseignement dispensé cet été là par Bellatrix, il Occluda, rejetant la sensation, et reprit sa marche un instant interrompue. De loin, il aperçut Blaise Zabini en grande conversation avec Théodore Nott, levant les yeux, celui-ci lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle devaient déjà être installés dans un compartiment, en train de s'empiffrer de friandises. La main qui se posa sur son bras le fit sursauter, il tourna la tête vers Pansy Parkinson, mais malgré l'insistance avec laquelle elle s'accrochait à lui comme une huitre à son rocher, il se contenta d'un vague sourire suffisant. Embrasser une fille en public ne se faisait pas lorsqu'on avait reçu l'éducation d'un Malfoy. Toutefois, il passa son bras autour de sa taille d'un geste possessif, et ils rejoignirent ensemble leurs condisciples, qui les attendaient pour monter dans le train.

 **TBC**


	4. Retour à Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A :** La partie en italique est, vous l'aurez compris, un flash-back

* * *

 _« … ils rejoignirent ensemble leurs condisciples, qui les attendaient pour monter dans le train. »_

 **.**

 **Retour à Poudlard**

 **.**

Debout près des Grandes Portes, Severus Snape surveillait l'arrivée des diligences. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer malgré lui le majestueux spectacle qu'elles offraient, lorsque jaillissant de l'obscurité après avoir longé la forêt interdite, elles apparaissaient soudain, toutes lanternes allumées, dans la clarté livide de la lune. Le brouillard collant qui envahissait depuis plusieurs mois tout le pays semblait avoir oublié ce coin perdu d'Écosse, et lorsque le cortège apparut il fut une fois encore frappé par la sombre et horrible beauté des Sombrals, malgré leur aspect décharné et leurs immenses ailes semblables à du cuir noirci. Leur intelligence et, avait-il remarqué, leur empathie, malgré leur mauvaise réputation et leur aspect terrible, faisait d'eux l'un des rares animaux magiques qu'il appréciait vraiment.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne, mais lorsque le poids des horreurs qu'il était obligé d'affronter devenait trop lourd à porter, il allait parfois se réfugier dans leur enclos. Les animaux l'avaient depuis longtemps accepté, et lorsqu'il s'asseyait au pied de son arbre préféré, l'un d'eux venait immanquablement se tenir à son côté, présence immobile et silencieuse, et il pouvait ressentir presque physiquement les ondes apaisantes qu'il lui transmettait. Plus d'une fois, les sombres créatures avaient adouci les tourments de son âme et lui avaient donné le courage de continuer sa mission. Elles aussi, étaient injustement jugées sur leur apparence et la terreur qu'elles inspiraient à ceux qui pouvaient les voir. Hagrid avait un jour, de loin, surpris l'étrange tableau que formait le Maître des potions semblant parler tout bas, presque front contre front, à un Sombral qui, chose exceptionnelle pour ces ombrageuses créatures, se laissait flatter l'encolure sans broncher, il en avait été étrangement ému et n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, mais il considérait, depuis, le professeur avec une estime nouvelle et un respect accru.

Les élèves descendaient maintenant des diligences dans un joyeux brouhaha, légèrement tempéré cependant par sa présence immobile. Il repéra aisément Draco Malfoy, entouré de ses deux 'esclaves', il grimaça. Crabbe et Goyle étaient aussi stupides et répugnants qu'avaient pu l'être leurs pères vingt ans auparavant. Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini descendirent à leur suite en échangeant des plaisanteries, ces deux-là au moins, faisaient honneur à leur Maison, et doublement : ils étaient non seulement intelligents et excellents élèves, mais ils persistaient aussi à résister à l'appel des Ténèbres, malgré, dans le cas de Nott au moins, l'énorme pression de sa famille. Snape nota l'air satisfait du jeune Malfoy, son insigne tout neuf brillant sur la poitrine, qui semblait absorbé par le récit d'une anecdote particulièrement savoureuse à sa petite cour, et en oubliait ses devoirs de Préfet. Weasley, Granger, Londubat et Lovegood descendaient d'une autre voiture, et il eut beau fixer la porte restée ouverte, personne d'autre n'en sortit. Ou était encore passé ce crétin de Potter ? Granger regardait autour d'elle d'un air inquiet, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ses amis également, ignoraient où il se trouvait.

Il monta dans une des diligences récemment libérées, après avoir murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille des Sombrals qui la tiraient, qui firent aussitôt demi-tour et reprirent au galop le chemin de l'entrée du domaine. Il commençait à s'inquiéter, ce satané gamin avait un don inné pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles, et ne pouvant transplaner dans l'enceinte du château, il irait plus vite ainsi. Arrivé au portail, il sauta de la voiture avant même qu'elle ne soit complètement arrêtée, et la renvoya d'un geste, avant de s'approcher des hautes grilles. Il entrevit une silhouette sombre à quelques mètres de là et sortant sa baguette, lança un Lumos Maxima. Malgré les Protections renforcées, cette année, des Aurors avaient été affectés à la sécurité de l'école. Ils étaient arrivés par le Poudlard Express, avec les élèves, et les avaient escortés jusqu'aux limites du domaine, au-dehors desquelles ils effectueraient régulièrement des rondes de surveillance durant toute l'année scolaire.

—Vous, là ! La silhouette se retourna et se rapprocha.

—C'est à moi que vous parlez ? Fit une voix féminine.

—Il y a quelqu'un d'autre que nous ici ? Répondit-il d'un ton peu avenant.

—Attendez, fit-elle en s'approchant pour mieux distinguer les traits de l'homme. « Ce maintien décontracté, ce ton d'une exquise courtoisie… Ne serait-ce pas le professeur Snape ? » Ironisa la voix.

—L'heure n'est ni aux sarcasmes ni aux salamalecs, Miss Tonks ! Vos signes distinctifs à vous, par contre, brillent par leur absence… la sobriété de votre tenue est pour le moins surprenante de votre part, et où est passée votre tignasse rose ?

La jeune femme eut un léger mouvement de recul.

—Ça ne vous regarde pas… et vous disiez que l'heure n'était pas aux salamalecs !

—En effet ! Potter n'était pas dans les diligences. Je soupçonne un coup-fourré de Malfoy. Allez voir dans le train, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y soit encore, en plus ou moins bon état. De mon côté, je vais explorer les abords de la forêt interdite… Ah ! Et regardez-y bien à deux fois, il possède une cape d'invisibilité !

Tonks était une Auror confirmée, aux qualités professionnelles indéniables, elle ne se formalisa pas plus que ça des ordres de son interlocuteur. Indépendamment du fait qu'il avait été son professeur et qu'elle connaissait assez bien son caractère pour ne pas s'en offusquer, elle avait assez de bon sens et d'intelligence pour se rendre compte de la gravité et de l'urgence de la situation. Elle passa immédiatement en mode professionnel et c'est d'une voix égale qu'elle lui répondit.

—Je ne peux pas retourner dans le train, je dois rester ici, j'ai des ordres, mais la forêt interdite fait partie du parcours de ma ronde, je m'en charge.

Le sorcier soupira d'un air excédé, mais acquiesça silencieusement. Il tapota les grilles de sa baguette en murmurant une incantation, entrouvrit le portail de quelques centimètres et se faufila à l'extérieur, avant de replacer les protections, et de disparaitre dans un 'pop'.

La gare de Pré-au-Lard était déserte, et le Poudlard-Express s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'il Apparut sur le quai. Il sauta sur un marchepied et commença à parcourir le couloir désert à grands pas. Une secousse lui indiqua que le train allait bientôt commencer à s'ébranler, il devait faire vite. Il sortit sa baguette.

—Hominum Revelio ! Accio cape d'invisibilité !

Un tissu léger comme une toile d'araignée atterrit dans sa main et par la porte restée ouverte du compartiment d'où il l'avait vue s'envoler, il aperçut une forme allongée sur sol, pétrifiée.

—Finite!

Un gémissement fit écho au contre sort et Harry se releva péniblement, le nez en sang.

—Profeheur ! He…

Snape ferma les yeux un instant, et respira un grand coup… _Rester… Calme !_ La vision de Malfoy paradant comme un paon au milieu de sa petite cour lui traversa l'esprit. Il pouvait aisément deviner _qui_ avait mis Celui-qui-avait-survécu-pour-lui-gâcher-la-vie dans cet état. Ça commençait sur les chapeaux de roues. L'année s'annonçait bien ! Mais au moins, ce n'était pas une attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

—Non Potter ! Ne me dites rien ! Je ne veux surtout pas savoir ! Je crois que je vais enlever cinquante points à Gryffondor pour votre retard, et le dérangement occasionné par votre absence à l'arrivée des diligences, et encore… voyons, vingt de plus pour votre tenue de Moldu… Félicitations, vous venez de battre le record du plus grand nombre de points perdus avant même le premier jour de cours ! Fit-il il en lui rendant sa cape, il n'avait hélas aucune bonne raison de la lui confisquer, aucun règlement n'interdisant la possession de ce genre d'artefact. D'autre part, il savait que Dumbledore en personne avait recommandé à l'adolescent de toujours l'avoir avec lui.

Le train commençait à s'ébranler. Snape saisit le jeune homme par le bras, et sans le prévenir, les fit transplaner. Tonks était revenue près de la grille, lorsqu'ils Apparurent. Harry avait le teint passablement verdâtre, mais ravala sa nausée, ne voulant pas donner à Snape la satisfaction de se réjouir de sa faiblesse.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Harry ?

—H'est Malfoy, il…

—Je vous ai prévenu que je ne veux pas entendre un mot, Potter ! Snape avait sorti sa baguette et murmurait de nouveau des incantations sur le portail.

—Veux-tu que je soigne ton nez ? Reprit la jeune femme sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

Malgré son appréhension, il connaissait la maladresse pathologique de Tonks, Harry acquiesça toutefois, d'un hochement de tête, pour ne pas vexer la jeune femme, et pendant que le professeur déverrouillait la porte, la jeune Auror prononça la formule.

—Episkey !

Il grimaça sous la douleur pendant que les cartilages se remettaient en place, et palpa précautionneusement son nez. Tout avait l'air normal. Snape lui faisait déjà signe de le suivre.

—Merci Nymphadora, vous pouvez reprendre vos rondes. Termina l'homme en noir en refermant la grille, et en lui tournant le dos sans autre forme de politesse.

Harry le suivit en silence, conscient de dégager assez d'ondes négatives envers lui pour que Snape s'en aperçoive même sans avoir recours à la Legilimencie. Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, non sans un dernier sarcasme du professeur sur sa propension à vouloir se faire remarquer à tout prix, et il rejoignit la table des Gryffondor le plus discrètement possible compte tenu de la situation. Le directeur se levait déjà pour le discours, qui clôturait traditionnellement le festin de rentrée. Après l'introduction habituelle sur les règlements de l'école, débité dans l'attention toute relative des anciens élèves, un silence glacé s'abattit sur la salle lorsqu'il présenta Severus Snape comme le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, suivi des applaudissements des seuls Serpentards, qui arrivèrent à peine à couvrir le « Non ! » horrifié d'un Harry presqu'aussi pétrifié qu'il l'avait été peu avant dans le train. Sa haine pour le professeur venait, si c'était possible, de monter encore d'un cran.

Le professeur McGonagall savait qu'Harry et Ron avaient l'ambition de devenir Aurors, aussi, en établissant, le lendemain matin leurs emplois-du-temps, les encouragea-t-elle à reprendre l'option potions qu'ils avaient décidé d'abandonner, n'ayant pas réussi à obtenir plus qu'un Effort Exceptionnel dans cette matière à leurs BUSEs. Le professeur Snape n'acceptait en ASPICs que les élèves ayant obtenu un Optimal, mais le professeur Slughorn était moins exigeant, et serait, leur dit-elle, enchanté de les accueillir dans son cours et de leur prêter des manuels pour commencer l'année, en attendant qu'ils reçoivent les leurs. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent donc vers les cachots et la salle des potions, où ils avaient cru ne jamais avoir à revenir. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour leur vocation.

 **…**

 _Il regarda le vieil homme avaler d'un trait le contenu de son verre, avec une grimace évocatrice du goût de la potion qu'il lui apportait consciencieusement trois fois par jour._

— _Vous ne pourriez pas améliorer un peu le goût ?_

— _Je crains que ce ne soit malheureusement impossible._

 _Deux yeux bleus pétillèrent d'une lueur amusée, derrière la paire de lunettes en demi-lune._

— _Impossible ? Fit le vieux mage d'un ton narquois. « Je vous soupçonne plutôt de la faire la plus mauvaise possible, pour me punir de ce que je vous ai demandé de faire._

 _Severus, qui s'était légèrement détourné pour récupérer le flacon vide, préféra changer de sujet… Il avait parfaitement conscience de la puérilité de sa petite vengeance, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en tirer une légère satisfaction, aussi minime soit-elle._

— _Et qui allez-vous engager pour me remplacer en potions ? Contra-t-il._

— _Tiens ! Je croyais que cela vous serait indifférent, à partir du moment où vous auriez obtenu le poste que vous me réclamez depuis, voyons… seize ans, maintenant ? fit Dumbledore d'un ton mutin._

— _Albus ! Ne me poussez pas à bout. Je vous préviens…_

 _Depuis qu'il lui avait arraché sa parole de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé, Severus était à cran. Dumbledore abandonna son ton malicieux, et jeta un coup d'œil désolé à son protégé, que celui-ci n'intercepta heureusement pas. Il soupira… L'orgueil. Ce satané orgueil qui lui faisait rejeter tout signe de compassion. Cet orgueil qui l'avait perdu, mais qui l'avait aussi sauvé… Dieu savait combien il aurait préféré lui épargner cette épreuve supplémentaire ! Son cœur saignait pour le jeune homme qu'il sacrifiait depuis seize ans au nom du Plus Grand Bien, mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière._

 _Au mépris du début, avait peu à peu succédé un respect et une admiration croissants devant la constance de la loyauté et de l'abnégation dont il faisait preuve, puis une réelle affection s'était installée, qui avait fini par lui faire considérer le Maître des potions comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Un fils de qui il avait exigé la pire des choses. Un fils qu'il envoyait vers une mort certaine. Comment avait-il pu s'arroger le droit de lui infliger une telle chose ? Qui l'avait puni, à lui, pour ses péchés ? Ils n'étaient pas moindres que les siens, et il n'avait pas l'excuse d'une vie de violence, de rejet et de solitude depuis son plus jeune âge. Severus avait choisi la voie de l'Ombre parce que la Lumière avait trop souvent déserté son chemin, alors que lui avait connu la chaleur d'une famille aimante, et les bras d'un amant… lui avait succombé à l'attrait du pouvoir absolu, et il n'osait penser à ce qui serait advenu si Ariana n'était pas morte._  
 _Qui était-il pour s'être érigé en juge et en bourreau, alors que lui-même n'avait pas su tenir ses engagements envers le jeune homme ?_

 _Accorder à Severus le poste qu'il avait tellement désiré était, il le reconnaissait une bien petite compensation, mais si cela pouvait lui apporter un peu de… De quoi au fait ? Joie ? Bonheur ? Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'un leurre, que c'était juste sa conscience qu'il essayait ainsi de soulager. Il était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. Severus était un homme brisé, cassé par la vie, qui n'attendait, qui n'espérait plus rien_

 _Les potions étaient son domaine d'excellence, nul, pas même parmi ses détracteurs, n'aurait osé le contester, mais son domaine de prédilection était la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait donné à croire depuis des années, ce n'était pas parce qu'il craignait pour lui une 'rechute' du côté de l'Ombre qu'il lui refusait ce poste, mais bien parce qu'il était le meilleur dans sa partie. Un Maître ne s'abaissait pas si souvent à accepter d'enseigner son art dans un collège. D'autre part, en le maintenant dans cette frustration, il faisait d'une pierre deux coups en entretenant Voldemort dans l'idée que le jeune sorcier nourrissait un ressentiment croissant envers celui qui lui refusait ce poste depuis si longtemps. Il savait pertinemment que Severus avait depuis belle lurette vu clair dans son jeu et en reconnaissait le bien-fondé, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas, année après année de fulminer pour la forme, à chaque nouveau refus. Tout comme il savait qu'il serait, de par sa connaissance des Arts Noirs, un excellent professeur de Défense._

— _J'avais pensé à Horace Slughorn._

— _Mouais…Espérons qu'au mieux, il ne fera pas régresser mes élèves !_

— _Il a été votre professeur, Severus, il ne doit pas être si mauvais que cela._

— _Je ne dis pas qu'il est mauvais, mais il est beaucoup trop laxiste et paresseux. Il aurait pu devenir un Maître des plus acceptables s'il avait eu plus d'ambition. Mais passons, si vous arrivez à le convaincre, vous pourriez effectivement trouver pire._

— _Oh je pense que je saurai trouver les arguments… Qui n'a pas ses petites faiblesses ?_

— _Vous comptez utiliser Potter, n'est-ce-pas ? Oui, il ferait une recrue de choix pour le 'Club de Slug'._

— _Vous êtes parfois un peu trop perspicace mon garçon._

— _Il vaut mieux, si je veux rester en vie encore quelques temps. Et puis je commence à avoir une certaine habitude de vos raisonnements tordus, Albus. Et donc, je suppose que vous allez vous arranger pour que Potter puisse suivre ses cours._

— _Il désire devenir Auror, et comment le pourrait-il sans ASPIC de potions ? Horace a des critères moins élevés que les vôtres, il l'acceptera dans sa classe, même avec un simple E à ses BUSEs._

— _Ne me le reprochez-pas, ce n'est pas moi qui ait noté les examens. J'ai même été étonné qu'il réussisse à obtenir une aussi bonne note, d'ailleurs._

— _C'est parce que vous êtes un excellent professeur, malgré votre foutu caractère. Ils ne vous aiment pas, mais vous réussissez finalement à tirer le meilleur de vos élèves._

— _Pas de flatterie, Albus, je ne fonctionne pas comme ça._

— _Je sais, Severus, je sais, et je n'en apprécie que plus tout ce que vous faites pour moi._

 **…**

L'homme en noir sortit de la salle de potions en prenant soin de ne pas être aperçu. Il avait attendu le dernier moment pour déposer le livre parmi les vieux manuels qui servaient aux élèves ayant oublié les leurs, il n'avait voulu prendre aucun risque, malgré le sortilège d'Attraction personnalisé qu'il avait jeté sur l'objet. Il apparaitrait si minable et défraichi à tous, que personne n'en voudrait, mais il attirerait la main de Potter de manière irrésistible, sans même qu'il en ait conscience. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un rictus ironique : si on lui avait dit, vingt ans plus tôt, qu'il en arriverait à transmettre son précieux manuel au fils de James Potter ! _« Le fils de Lily »_ rectifia la voix de Dumbledore dans sa tête.

Avant la fin de l'année scolaire, Harry serait livré à lui-même, il ne pourrait, au mieux, plus veiller sur lui que de loin et dans l'ombre, et il fallait qu'il ait en mains le plus d'armes possibles pour pouvoir se défendre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son ancien livre de classe contenait, outre de quoi lui donner un avantage certain en potions, ce dont il aurait bien besoin vu son niveau et avec Slughorn comme professeur, des armes qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de lui transmettre directement. Il espérait juste que le garçon aurait la jugeote de ne pas employer ses sorts sans les tester auparavant, l'un d'entre eux au moins étant pour le moins… dévastateur.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Review ?_


	5. Le professeur de Défense

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **Daidaiiro30 :** Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te « revoir » et j'en profite pour te remercier pour les retours que tu m'as laissé sur « Le broyeur d'âmes ». J'espère que tu apprécieras autant celle-là.

* * *

 _Avant la fin de l'année scolaire, Harry serait livré à lui-même, il ne pourrait, au mieux, plus veiller sur lui que de loin et dans l'ombre, et il fallait qu'il ait en mains le plus d'armes possibles pour pouvoir se défendre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son ancien livre de classe contenait, outre de quoi lui donner un avantage certain en potions, ce dont il aurait bien besoin vu son niveau et avec Slughorn comme professeur, des armes qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de lui transmettre directement. Il espérait juste que le garçon aurait la jugeote de ne pas employer ses sorts sans les tester auparavant, l'un d'entre eux au moins étant pour le moins… dévastateur._

 **.**

 **Le professeur de Défense**

 **.**

En regardant ses élèves entrer dans la salle de classe, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se sentait de meilleure humeur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avant de commencer un cours. Enfin, il n'allait plus avoir à supporter les explosions de chaudrons et leurs conséquences désastreuses, et le serrement de cœur qui se transformait en cette colère sourde et permanente qui avait fait naître sa réputation de semi tortionnaire, devant ses chères préparations horriblement dénaturées par la bande de cornichons décérébrés qui lui servait d'élèves.

Il adorait les potions, c'était un domaine dans lequel il avait toujours excellé, où il touchait à la perfection. Mais il détestait _enseigner_ les potions. Il ressentait chaque ratage de ses étudiants comme autant de mutilations infligées à ce qu'il considérait comme de purs chefs-d'œuvre de précision et d'efficacité. Celui qui était le maître des potions détenait entre ses mains le pouvoir absolu, il pouvait décider de guérir ou de tuer, de calmer ou d'exciter, de susciter le désir ou bien la haine… Mais bien peu parvenaient à saisir toutes les nuances de cet art subtil, car, exercé par lui, il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute, il s'agissait bien d'un art, et il en était un merveilleux virtuose.

La majorité de ses élèves, comme de ses condisciples d'ailleurs, ne comprenaient rien à la beauté et à la subtilité de cette discipline minutieuse, n'en retenant que les mauvais côtés. Il était vrai que les ingrédients employés n'étaient souvent pas très ragoutant, que les émanations et les vapeurs n'étaient pas non plus, dans la plupart des cas, ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable, et pouvaient provoquer des effets secondaires déplaisants… ses cheveux en savaient quelque chose ! Ils ignoraient la griserie de tenir entre ses doigts, emprisonné dans une minuscule fiole, un pouvoir quasi absolu. En temps de guerre, le camp qui possédait la loyauté du meilleur Maître des potions bénéficiait d'un avantage considérable… Evidemment, la plus petite erreur, la moindre inattention pouvait provoquer des désastres et Merlin savait que la concentration n'était pas la spécialité des adolescents dopés aux hormones qu'étaient les étudiants de Poudlard. Il soupira. Peut-être était-ce un effet de l'âge, même si, à trente-six ans, il était l'un des plus jeunes professeurs de l'école, mais il avait l'impression qu'au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les effets pernicieux de l'adolescence se faisaient sentir de plus en plus tôt…

Severus était donc d'une humeur relativement sereine, malgré la présence de Potter et de ses acolytes au fond de la classe, lorsqu'il débuta son cours. Dès les premiers mots, il réussit à captiver son auditoire, et la partie théorique se déroula dans une atmosphère attentive. Aucun autre professeur de Défense, pas même Lupin, ne leur avait jamais parlé de cette manière des Arts Sombres et de leurs dangers. Avec peut-être une nuance d'admiration dans la voix pour la complexe perfection des maléfices, mais sans détours, sans chercher à ménager leur sensibilité. Il les préparait à affronter une guerre, où leur âge ne ferait aucune différence pour l'ennemi.

Le faux Fol Œil leur avait bien fait quelques démonstrations des impardonnables sur de malheureuses araignées, mais voir torturer ou tuer une de ces bestioles n'avait été bien impressionnant pour personne, sauf peut-être Neville Londubat, les araignées n'étant pas, pour les Sorciers des créatures plus populaires que pour les Moldus. Peut-être encore moins, car eux avaient aussi l'occasion de parfois se frotter à la charmante espèce appelée Acromentules que personne à par Hagrid n'aurait cherché à fréquenter pour le plaisir ! Quant à les voir soumises à la volonté de Maugrey, cela avait été plus divertissant qu'autre chose… Tout bien réfléchi, il avait présenté les impardonnables comme une amusante distraction pour l'un, et comme un bon moyen de se débarrasser des nuisibles pour les autres, ce qui, sachant qui il était vraiment n'était tout compte fait, pas bien étonnant. Les gravures animées que Severus leur commentaient en détail, de sa voix grave et posée étaient bien plus impressionnantes et parlantes.

Et lorsqu'il leur demanda de pousser les tables pour la partie pratique, ils s'exécutèrent avec une bonne volonté et un enthousiasme certains. Les cornichons étaient, comme supposé, bien plus intéressés par l'impression de puissance qu'ils pourraient retirer en jouant de leur baguette que par celle émanant d'un flacon de potion réussie, aux effets immédiats bien moins spectaculaires. Pourtant, certaines préparations pouvaient procurer à celui qui en avait le secret, et le talent pour les préparer, un pouvoir qui égalait et même surpassait souvent celui de beaucoup de sortilèges, y compris les plus puissants, tout en étant beaucoup plus discret dans leur administration… Mais il était évident que dans l'esprit de gamins leur âge, la supériorité d'un sorcier passait par l'étalage, le plus spectaculaire possible de son habileté à jeter des sorts.

A quel moment les choses avaient-elles dérapées ? Qu'avait-il loupé ? Il avait bien évidemment remarqué que Potter l'avait dévisagé d'un air haineux dès son entrée dans la classe, et lui-même n'avait pas pu résister en contrepartie, à lui jeter quelques piques au passage. Mais il avait déjà fait bien pire les années précédentes, en potions, et rien ne laissait prévoir la réaction de l'adolescent lorsqu'il avait voulu le prendre comme 'cobaye' pour démontrer l'efficacité des sorts informulés.

En maître espion qu'il était, il n'avait évidemment jamais rien ignoré de l'Armée de Dumbledore, la petite organisation que les jeunes avaient montée l'année précédente pour pallier l'incompétence crasse de Dolorès Ombrage. Et même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis publiquement il savait, tout comme ses camarades qui s'étaient entraînés sous sa direction, que Potter était le plus apte à se défendre efficacement. Dans son esprit, la démonstration n'en serait que plus convaincante lorsqu'il enverrait le garçon au tapis.

Pour se défendre, il s'était défendu, et son bouclier l'aurait jeté à terre s'il ne s'était retenu in-extremis à une table… ou était-ce la table qui lui avait évité de s'étaler lamentablement sur le sol ?

En un éclair, lorsqu'il avait levé sa baguette, sa perception sur-aiguisée avait pu entrevoir, dans l'esprit du jeune homme, même sans Légilimencie, la terreur laissée par le souvenir des leçons d'Occlumencie, fiasco mémorable de l'année écoulée. Il avait aussi perçu la haine rougeoyante qui l'avait envahi, superposée à l'image de Black basculant derrière le Rideau, lors de la bataille du département des mystères. Il avait été choqué par l'intensité de sa violence, au point de retenir in-extremis le sort qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. Qu'avait donc cru cet idiot, qu'il allait lui jeter un impardonnable ? L'insolence inqualifiable avec laquelle le garçon lui avait ensuite répondu lui avait coupé le souffle. Aucun élève ne s'était jamais permis une chose pareille avec lui. Lorsqu'il avait congédié la classe, la colère était revenue, et avec elle un autre sentiment, qui ressemblait à… de la tristesse ? De la déception ? Depuis quand se souciait-il des sentiments de Potter à son égard ? Depuis quand cela le _touchait_ -il ?

Il avait compris qu'Harry le rendait responsable de la mort de son parrain. Sirius et lui avaient certes eu plusieurs joutes verbales mémorables au cours de l'année passée, pendant des réunions de l'Ordre. Et s'il ne niait pas qu'elles avaient parfois été initiées par une de ses réflexions exaspérées devant cet imbécile congénital, Black en avait autant, sinon plus, et souvent de plus insultants, à son égard, que lui. Seulement maintenant, il n'était plus un gamin isolé face à quatre voyous, et il avait répondu du tac au tac aux nombreuses provocations du cabot, ce qui avait rendu plus d'une fois l'atmosphère électrique au Square Grimmaurd. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de ça que Black avait décidé de se rendre au Ministère ce soir-là. Aurait-ce été n'importe qui d'autre que son filleul qui aurait été en danger, qu'il aurait obéi à Dumbledore et n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt.

Il avait assez de péchés sur la conscience pour pouvoir en toute bonne foi s'absoudre de celui-là. Il n'avait pas sciemment poussé Black à commettre d'imprudences, leurs disputes n'avaient rien été de plus que ce qu'elles semblaient. Beaucoup de membres de l'ordre étaient bien plus virulents envers lui qu'il ne l'avait été envers le cabot. Il était le premier à être régulièrement qualifié de 'traître', de 'lâche' ou de 'planqué', et personne ne les aurait accusés d'être responsables, s'il avait été à la place de Sirius. S'il était mort, ce n'était pas de sa faute, et s'il avait vraiment fallu désigner un responsable celui-ci aurait pu être bien plus probablement Harry que lui… D'ailleurs, inconsciemment, le gamin avait dû le comprendre, et il rejetait sa culpabilité latente contre la personne qu'il détestait déjà le plus au monde, et qui avait échoué à lui enseigner l'Occlumencie. C'était tellement plus facile d'occulter sa propre responsabilité ! Après tout, s'il avait accepté d'appliquer ses instructions et ses conseils, et d'essayer de fermer son esprit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pas pu l'influencer et lui envoyer les fausses visions qui avaient tout déclenché !

Dieu savait qu'il avait détesté Black, plus encore que James Potter ! Il avait été son plus grand harceleur pendant toute leur scolarité, et c'était souvent uniquement pour distraire Sirius que les autres s'en prenaient à lui. C'était également lui qui avait eu la brillante idée de l'envoyer à la rencontre d'un Loup Garou en pleine transformation, un soir de pleine lune. Son inconséquence était telle, qu'il n'avait même pas réfléchi au fait qu'outre le fait de causer sa mort, il aurait pu transformer un de ses meilleurs amis en assassin, même involontaire. Heureusement que pour une fois, les autres ne l'avaient pas suivie dans cette folie.

Il ne savait pas s'il lui en voulait plus pour avoir failli le faire tuer, ou pour être responsable de la dette de vie qu'il avait alors contractée envers Potter. Ensuite sa haine avait atteint des sommets lorsqu'il l'avait cru responsable de la mort des Potter… de la mort de _Lily_. Il s'en était fallu de très peu qu'il ne le tue le soir où il l'avait tenu au bout de sa baguette, dans la cabane hurlante. A l'époque, l'évadé était recherché, mort ou vif, par tous les Aurors du pays, et personne ne l'aurait inquiété pour ça. Seule la présence des enfants l'avait retenu. Si elle était légèrement retombée par la suite, lorsque l'innocence de Black avait été établie, il n'avait jamais pu conclure avec lui le genre de trêve, même fragile, qu'il avait réussi à établir avec Lupin, alors que Sirius avait continué à l'insulter, sans aucune raison valable, comme aux pires jours de leur adolescence.

Mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient dans le même camp, et ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour se permettre de perdre un bon combattant. Parce qu'autant qu'il le haïsse, Severus reconnaissait que Black _était_ un bon combattant, malgré sa tendance aux rodomontades qui avaient fini par le perdre, face à Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix était la seule coupable de la mort de son cousin, et elle était de ce fait, responsable de l'ampleur qu'avait prise la haine qu'Harry éprouvait envers lui, juste au moment où lui… Encore un grief de plus contre elle !

Dumbledore s'était bien entendu fait un plaisir de saborder la punition qu'il avait donnée à l'insolent, en prétextant les cours particuliers qu'il désirait lui donner. Le vieux mage s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir lui révéler ce qu'il comptait réellement faire avec Harry, et il en éprouvait une rage latente mêlée d'une certaine jalousie envers le morveux. Que lui cachait le vieux fou ? N'avait-il pas assez prouvé son allégeance pour mériter son entière confiance ? Il s'était juré de découvrir ce qu'il essayait de lui dissimuler. Il se doutait que cela était en rapport étroit avec la connexion des esprits de Voldemort et d'Harry. En rentrant dans ses appartements, ce soir-là, il hésita un moment. Il n'avait pas encore de devoirs à corriger, il aurait pu profiter d'une dernière soirée de tranquillité. Au lieu de ça, il tira lentement sa baguette de sa manche et s'approcha d'un pan de mur de son salon, recouvert, comme tous les autres, par les rayonnages d'une impressionnante bibliothèque.

Après une dernière hésitation, il marmonna à mi-voix une incantation que les années ne lui avaient pas faite oublier, et un rayonnage supplémentaire apparut, semblant repousser les autres de chaque côté. Il inspira profondément et tendit la main vers les grimoires anciens posés sur les étagères. Consulter ces ouvrages, voire simplement ouvrir ces livres, n'était jamais anodin. La Magie Noire agissait comme une véritable drogue, elle s'emparait des esprits, créait une dépendance de plus en plus forte, à laquelle seule une volonté sans faille pouvait résister. Même un sorcier aussi puissant que Dumbledore avait bien failli y succomber, jadis. Il avait fallu pour Albus comme pour lui, le traumatisme de la mort d'un être particulièrement cher pour trouver la force de s'arracher à son emprise, et Severus se prenait à prier pour arriver à lui résister encore cette fois.

 **…**

Un hiver précoce s'était installé sur l'Ecosse. Le silence qui régnait sur la nature dans ces instants qui précédaient l'aube était presque angoissant, et les pas de l'homme résonnaient sur le chemin de terre durci par le gel, avec cette sonorité particulière qui précède les chutes de neige. La réunion s'était prolongée, le Seigneur voulait connaitre les dispositions prises pour protéger l'école, et il l'avait retenu après le départ des autres. Severus était épuisé, le raclement qui ponctuait certains de ses pas en témoignait. Depuis le retour de Bellatrix et sous son influence, il avait bien remarqué que Voldemort lui avait repris une partie de la confiance qu'il avait péniblement réussi à regagner après être arrivé deux heures après les autres Mangemorts, lorsqu'il était revenu, un an et demi plus tôt.

La tante de Draco l'avait toujours détesté. Pour la fille ainée de Druella et Cygnus Black, élevée dans la plus stricte tradition de la 'très noble et très ancienne famille Black', le jeune Sang-Mêlé n'avait rien à faire auprès de son Maître, quant à y occuper une place dominante, dans son esprit dérangé, c'était un sacrilège. Qui se souvenait qu'il s'était lui-même appelé Tom Jedusor dans une autre vie, et que son sang avait lui-aussi été 'souillé' par celui d'un Moldu ? L'insistance du Seigneur des Ténèbres vouloir le jeune prodige des potions dans ses rangs avait encore attisé sa haine, et depuis qu'il était, en plus, devenu l'espion très écouté du mage noir, elle n'avait eu de cesse que de tenter de le discréditer.

La haine de Bellatrix, encore accrue par le fait qu'il ait, lui entre tous les autres, réussi à échapper à Azkaban après la première guerre, la rendait bien trop clairvoyante à son goût. À force d'insinuations pernicieuses, elle en était petit à petit arrivée à ébranler la confiance qui lui était accordée. Depuis quelques temps, il surprenait de plus en plus souvent Voldemort à investir son esprit à ce qu'il pensait son insu, souvent après quelques Doloris destiné à affaiblir ses défenses, comme s'il cherchait à le prendre en faute. Dumbledore avait hélas raison, à moins d'un acte extrême, il aurait effectivement bien du mal à regagner sa confiance absolue, condition indispensable pour mener leur plan à bien. Il était vrai que la sorcière avait des 'arguments' qu'il ne possédait pas… Malgré le physique repoussant de son Maître, bien différent de celui qu'il avait possédé lorsqu'il avait jadis séduit la jeune Mangemort, elle avait immédiatement retrouvé sa place de favorite auprès de lui, après son évasion.

Il était également frustré. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas réussi à découvrir ce que Draco manigançait avec cette histoire d'armoire, et quand, et de quel côté, allait venir l'attaque contre Dumbledore. Il avait aussi découvert récemment à ses dépens que le jeune Malfoy avait réussi, contrairement à Potter, à développer une aptitude très convaincante à l'Occlumencie, sans doute guidé par sa mère, ou par sa tante. Les Black comptaient de très grands Occlumens dans leur lignée. Narcissa et son visage d'albâtre, lisse de toute émotion en était une illustration parfaite. Cela rendait sa mission encore plus difficile, et le serment inviolable presque impossible à tenir dans ces conditions.

Bien sûr, s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu passer outre les boucliers mentaux encore fragiles de l'adolescent, mais il ne voulait pas trop l'alarmer. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il aille, consciemment ou non, révéler à Bellatrix ou à Voldemort que Severus Snape s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à ses secrets ! Il devait être constamment sur ses gardes. À Poudlard, le garçon était le ver introduit dans la pomme. Heureusement, il avait l'air de vouloir agir seul, et Crabbe et Goyle, qui n'avaient pas encore pris la Marque, ne lui servaient plus que de guetteurs lorsqu'il avait besoin de se cacher.

Se cacher de quoi ? De qui ? Se cacher pourquoi… et où ? Autant de question auxquelles le professeur n'avait pas encore réussi à avoir de réponses. Il avançait à l'aveuglette avec Draco, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Arrivé à la porte de ses appartements, il fut pris d'un vertige qui l'obligea à s'appuyer contre le mur.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi plus d'une ou de deux heures d'affilée ? Entre son travail de professeur, l'Ordre du Phénix, les convocations de Voldemort, et le service privé et secret de Dumbledore, sans compter ses propres recherches, et les potions qu'il continuait à fabriquer pour l'infirmerie, le Square Grimmaurd, et Ste Mangouste, sa santé et sa résistance étaient mises à rude épreuve. Il avait maigri de manière alarmante, de profonds cernes sombres creusaient son regard, et l'abus des potions de force dont il usait pour pouvoir tenir le coup n'arrangeait pas les choses. Lorsqu'il daignait apparaître aux repas dans la grande salle, Minerva le fusillait de regards réprobateurs, et ne le laissait pas repartir sans l'avoir obligé à manger raisonnablement, ce à quoi il était bien forcé d'obéir sous peine de s'exposer en public à la colère de la Lionne.

Depuis l'incident du premier cours, il avait décidé d'ignorer Harry, après tout il s'était engagé à le protéger, pas à garantir ses résultats scolaires, il avait déjà bien assez fait pour ça en lui transmettant son ancien manuel de potions, rempli de ses précieuses annotations. S'il savait l'exploiter intelligemment - _il croisa les doigts_ \- il en apprendrait plus avec 'le Prince de Sang-mêlé' que ce qui lui était permis d'enseigner à des élèves de sixième année. Si le gamin voulait ruiner son année scolaire, libre à lui ! L'ambiance dans sa classe s'en était trouvée considérablement améliorée, d'autant que, certainement dûment chapitré par Hermione, Harry se tenait maintenant à peu près tranquille. D'autant que Severus se révélait excellent dans sa nouvelle discipline, et que beaucoup de ses élèves, même s'ils ne l'aimaient toujours pas, reconnaissaient que ses cours étaient passionnants, et qu'il les faisait indéniablement progresser. Bien évidemment, Harry, qui avait tiré sa part de gloire de son enseignement dans l'AD, l'année précédente, s'en sentait trahi, et n'en était, quoique silencieusement, que plus furieux contre lui !

 **TBC**

* * *

 **?! :)**


	6. L'affaire du collier

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

* * *

 _Severus se révélait excellent dans sa nouvelle discipline, et beaucoup de ses élèves, même s'ils ne l'aimaient toujours pas, reconnaissaient que ses cours étaient passionnants, et qu'il les faisait indéniablement progresser. Bien évidemment, Harry, qui avait tiré sa part de gloire de son enseignement dans l'AD, l'année précédente, s'en sentait trahi, et n'en était, quoique silencieusement, que plus furieux contre lui !_

 **.**

 **L'affaire du collier**

 **.**

Le lendemain était un samedi, et le jour de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour les élèves. Une épaisse couche de neige, dans laquelle on s'enfonçait jusqu'aux chevilles, était tombée dans la nuit et quelques flocons continuaient à tourbillonner dans le vent glacé. Le paysage gelé, figé dans sa blancheur immaculée était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Severus, dont Dumbledore avait fini par sembler remarquer l'état d'épuisement (l'irruption d'une Minerva furieuse dans son bureau l'avant-veille n'y était peut-être pas tout à fait étrangère), n'était de corvée de surveillance ni au village ni à l'école, et dûment chapitré par le Directeur, pour une fois, il était décidé à lui obéir, et à profiter au moins d'une partie de sa journée. Il s'était levé un peu plus tard que d'habitude et après un rapide passage aux cuisines, où le professeur de Métamorphose l'avait expédié manu-militari dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu, sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, il était retourné à ses recherches, auxquelles il avait décidé de consacrer la fin de la matinée, avant de s'octroyer une après-midi de détente, la première depuis la rentrée.

Le silence n'était troublé que par le sifflement du vent glacé et le crissement de ses pas dans la neige, qui recouvrait d'un manteau épais, et vierge de toute trace, le chemin de la forêt interdite. Aux abords de la cabane d'Hagrid, les énormes empreintes qui s'éloignaient de la porte lui indiquèrent que leur propriétaire avait lui aussi pris le chemin du village. Pour une fois, il allait pouvoir savourer en toute quiétude sa promenade. La plupart des gamins étaient à Pré-au-Lard, et les autres s'étaient regroupés à l'intérieur, près des cheminées de leurs salles communes respectives. Il n'avait croisé qu'un petit groupe d'élèves de première année, qui bravant le froid, étaient occupés à une bataille de boules de neige ponctuée d'éclats de rire, dans la cour. Combien de temps faudrait-il avant que cette joyeuse insouciance ne disparaisse complètement et que les batailles de boules de neige ne se transforment en combats sanglants ? Déjà, des familles étaient endeuillées et des élèves avaient quitté l'école, et ça ne faisait que commencer.

Il arrivait en vue de l'enclos des Sombrals, lorsque des cris qui n'avaient rien de joyeux, ceux-là, attirèrent son attention. Peu après, sur la route qui venait du village, il aperçut la haute silhouette du demi-géant qui courait vers le château en portant quelque chose – il plissa les yeux – quelqu'un, dans ses bras. Il hésita une seconde. Poppy n'avait besoin de personne pour soigner un élève blessé, mais d'autre part, par les temps qui couraient, qui savait ce qui pouvait au juste s'être passé… Albus n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et avec sa complicité, avait fait croire à Minerva qu'il avait du s'absenter, pour ne pas avoir à justifier de son état auprès d'elle. Il soupira, puis disant mentalement adieu à tout espoir de tranquillité il reprit le chemin en sens inverse. Bien lui en avait pris, en entrant dans la cour, il faillit se heurter à Rusard qui justement le cherchait pour lui demander de se rendre d'urgence à l'infirmerie, et ensuite dans sa salle de cours, où l'attendrait le professeur McGonagall.

 _« Oh non ! Pitié, pas encore eux ! »_

En entrant dans la pièce, il crut être victime d'un cauchemar et ferma les yeux une seconde. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la vision était toujours là, et avec elle l'habituel sentiment de catastrophe imminente lorsque ces trois-là se tenaient immobiles et inhabituellement silencieux, dans un coin d'une salle de classe en dehors des heures de cours. Personne ne l'avait encore remarqué. Pendant un court instant, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas rebrousser chemin en courant, avant de se racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

—Oh, Severus !

Il perçut un immense soulagement dans la voix de sa collègue. Qu'une chose pareille ait pu se produire malgré les mesures de sécurité mises en place était inconcevable. Une angoisse profonde était lisible dans le regard interrogateur qu'elle levait sur lui.

—Vous m'avez fait demander, Minerva ? Fit-il d'un ton égal, sans accorder un regard de plus au trio infernal, tout en la rassurant d'un rapide battement de cils sur l'état de la petite Bell. Ses épaules crispées se détendirent enfin, et elle laissa échapper un léger soupir. Au moins, une issue dramatique avait-elle été évitée… _''Pour cette fois''_. Elle sentait l'angoisse revenir en même temps que la colère. Quels lâches pouvaient s'en prendre ainsi à des enfants ?

Après que la sous-directrice eut invité Granger, qui était des trois celle qui serait le plus susceptible de leur faire un compte-rendu aussi précis que concis, de leur rapporter ce à quoi ils avaient assisté, il s'approcha de la table sur laquelle avait été déposée une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor qui enveloppait quelque chose. Sortant sa baguette, il écarta délicatement les pans de laine pour découvrir un très ancien collier d'argent, serti d'opales précieuses. Un frémissement le traversa, il reconnaissait le bijou, il avait naguère été exposé en bonne place chez Barjow & Beurk accompagné d'une pancarte avertissant de sa dangerosité. Il avait, en outre, l'impression que le sort qui pesait sur l'objet avait été renforcé. Il le fit léviter tout en récitant dans sa tête une incantation protectrice. Alors qu'il examinait le bijou, une expression de dégout intense passa dans ses yeux, si fugitive que personne ne la remarqua... ou presque.

—Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ?

—J'en pense… l'espace d'un battement de cils, lorsqu'il leva les yeux, son regard rencontra celui, dubitatif, de la Miss-je-sais-tout, posé sur lui. Instinctivement, il renforça ses boucliers mentaux… « Que Miss Bell a de la chance d'être encore vivante. » Répondit-il en se tournant vers sa collègue d'un air soucieux, après avoir reposé délicatement le collier sur le guéridon.

Potter se mit à vociférer avec véhémence.

—Je connais Katy, elle ne ferait aucun mal à personne en dehors d'un terrain de Quidditch, elle a dû être ensorcelée.

—Elle a effectivement été ensorcelée. Confirma McGonagall.

—C'est Malfoy !

—C'est une très grave accusation Potter !

—En effet, renchérit Snape en se tournant vers lui. « Avez-vous des preuves ? »

—Non. Je le sais, c'est tout !

—Vous. Le .Savez. _C'est. Tout_!

Le professeur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… L'outrecuidance de ce garçon atteignait des sommets ! Il détestait Draco au moins autant qu'il le détestait à lui, et même si Severus n'aurait pour rien au monde juré que ce dernier n'était pour rien dans cette affaire, il se devait de se faire l'avocat du diable. Ne serait-ce que de pour défendre la présomption d'innocence et parce qu'en plus d'être son protégé, Draco était un Serpentard. En tant que Directeur de Maison, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il reprit la parole de cette voix soyeuse et égale, qui, pour qui le connaissait bien était son ton le plus dangereux.

« Vos dons sont étonnants, Potter. Des dons qu'un simple mortel rêverait de posséder. Quel honneur ce doit être, que d'être l'Élu. » Railla-t-il, méprisant. Seule la présence de Minerva l'empêcha d'enlever un bon paquet de points à Gryffondor pour calomnie infamante envers un condisciple.

Après avoir congédié le trio infernal et discuté un moment avec la sous-directrice, il enferma le collier à l'abri de toute convoitise et de tout risque dans un coffret muni d'une bonne serrure, encore renforcée par plusieurs sorts pour faire bonne mesure. Il prit le temps de repasser par ses appartements pour avaler une potion pour calmer sa migraine naissante, avant de rejoindre Dumbledore dans son bureau. Au premier regard, il comprit que le vieux mage était déjà au courant de toute l'affaire. Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à percer le mystère de l'omniscience du directeur, aussi, il ne s'embarrassa pas de préambule.

—La petite Bell était sous Confundo.

—Vous en êtes certain ?

—Absolument ! L'effet n'en était pas encore dissipé lorsque je l'ai examinée. Elle a eu énormément de chance, elle avait des gants épais en tricot synthétique, pour une fois, nous pouvons remercier la technologie moldue. S'ils avaient été en matière naturelle, laine ou peau, ils auraient été plus perméables au maléfice. Le collier les a légèrement effleurés en glissant de son écrin, mais ils ont fait barrage, et il n'a pas touché directement la peau, ce qui a considérablement atténué la violence du maléfice… sans pour autant l'arrêter totalement, mais cette fois, j'ai pu intervenir immédiatement, et j'ai réussi à la stabiliser. Elle mettra du temps à s'en remettre, mais elle s'en sortira. Poppy l'a emmenée à Ste Mangouste.

Il laissa passer un silence et reprit d'une voix rauque, « c'est le même genre de malédiction que sur la bague, Albus… »

—Et vous dites que le bijou m'était destiné ?

—C'est ce que prétend sa camarade, mais je me demande comment cet objet aurait pu franchir l'épreuve des détecteurs. Si c'était vraiment un plan pour vous nuire, il était bien mal organisé… A moins que son utilité n'ait juste été de gagner du temps en faisant croire à une tentative déjouée. Ou bien… un acte manqué révélateur. Ce qui pourrait signifier que la personne qui a ourdi ce complot pourrait ne pas être aussi sure d'elle qu'on pourrait le penser !

—Vous pensez que le jeune Malfoy pourrait y être mêlé ?

—J'avoue que je n'en sais rien… Ce n'est pas impossible. Il était en retenue avec Minerva, mais il a pu bénéficier de complicités extérieures… A moins que… il se figea soudain. « Je-je pense que je vais aller faire un tour aux Trois Balais. »

—Soyez prudent, Severus, Tom a des espions partout !

Le professeur leva un sourcil.

—C'est censé être de l'humour, Albus ? Vous m'avez habitué à mieux !

—Je suis désolé mon garçon, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir. Pendant que vous y serez, faites aussi un saut à La Tête de Sanglier, la clientèle d'Abelforth pourrait se révéler intéressante, et il est plus observateur que son comportement le laisse croire.

—Je crois m'en être rendu compte… il y a quelques années, déjà.

—Je pensais que vous aviez fait la paix, depuis tout ce temps.

—C'est effectivement le cas, mais…

—J'ai confiance en mon frère autant qu'en vous, Severus, il pourrait décider de ne pas nous aider, mais jamais il trahirait la Lumière, croyez-moi.

—Je l'espère Albus, aussi bien pour moi que pour vous.

En sortant de La Tête de Sanglier, Severus n'en savait pas beaucoup plus, en dehors du fait que Mondingus Fletcher s'était trouvé à Pré-au-Lard l'après-midi même et qu'il avait eu une altercation avec Potter. Que Mondingus puisse être passé à l'ennemi ne l'aurait pas étonné outre mesure, il avait en effet une fâcheuse tendance à se vendre au plus offrant, voire à manger à plusieurs râteliers à la fois. Mais il doutait que même dans ce cas, Voldemort ait pu lui confier, pour les mêmes raisons, une mission aussi délicate. De plus, la petite Bell avait récupéré le collier dans les toilettes pour dames, si l'on s'en tenait aux dires de sa camarade. Il était donc énormément plus probable qu'il faille, comme disent les français _'chercher la femme'_.

A cette heure tardive, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de clients aux Trois Balais lorsqu'il en poussa la porte. Un ivrogne somnolait sur une banquette en piquant du nez dans son verre, et deux hommes sortirent alors qu'il s'approchait du bar, derrière lequel la patronne, Madame Rosmerta, regardait d'un air étrangement absent, les verres en train de se laver tous seuls dans l'évier.

Phillys Rosmerta était une belle femme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux courbes généreuses et au sourire avenant. Elle avait perdu son mari pendant la première guerre et gérait depuis son établissement toute seule, d'une main de fer, n'hésitant jamais à sortir sa baguette pour calmer les inévitables tensions. Severus et elle se connaissaient bien… très bien même. Lorsqu'il avait débuté sa carrière de professeur à Poudlard, avant que ses collègues ne se décident à vraiment accepter un ancien Mangemort parmi eux et à cesser de le tenir à l'écart, il venait parfois, lorsque la solitude lui pesait trop, s'assoir à une table d'angle, toujours seul, toujours tard le soir, après avoir corrigé ses copies du jour. Elle avait été intriguée par ce jeune homme, qui, même lorsqu'il était étudiant, n'avait jamais été ni très bavard, ni très sociable. Il buvait rarement plus d'un verre et elle ne l'avait jamais vu ivre. Jamais, sauf une fois…

C'était le soir d'Halloween de mil neuf cent quatre-vingt-deux. Lorsqu'il n'était plus resté qu'eux deux dans l'établissement, elle était allée s'assoir à côté de lui, elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. Lorsqu'elle avait doucement posé une main sur son épaule, avec l'intention de lui demander gentiment de partir, il avait tourné vers elle un regard si perdu, si désespéré, qu'elle en avait été retournée. Elle n'avait jamais su ce qui l'avait poussé à boire ce soir-là, mais elle avait reconnu un écho de sa propre peine dans ses yeux sombres, il avait dû, lui aussi, perdre beaucoup. Leur aventure d'un soir avait été la rencontre de deux solitudes, il avait été le premier homme qu'elle ait accepté après la mort de son mari, ils s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, sans un mot, comme des noyés à une planche. La Marque ne l'avait pas effrayée, elle savait qui il était, elle connaissait son histoire, ou du moins ce que tout le monde en savait. Elle l'avait accepté tel qu'il était, sans rien demander, sans rien reprocher, sans rien exiger, et il lui en avait été reconnaissant.

Ils n'avaient pour autant jamais entamé une liaison, ils n'en voulaient ni l'un ni l'autre, les circonstances les avaient rapprochés, mais les disparus tenaient bien trop de place dans leurs cœurs, et il la respectait trop pour la considérer comme une des filles de l'allée des embrumes, auxquelles il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir recours, lorsque le besoin physique devenait trop exigeant. Elle lui avait ouvert ses bras, offert sa tendresse et réchauffé un peu son âme. Ils avaient trouvé tous deux le réconfort dans la chaleur de l'autre, et elle avait pour lui un sourire qu'elle n'avait pour personne d'autre. Il gardait de cette unique nuit une certaine tendresse pour la jeune femme. Ils entretenaient depuis une amitié tranquille, qui pouvait se passer de mots, et qui leur était précieuse à tous les deux. Il était donc particulièrement anxieux, ce soir-là, de découvrir si le soupçon qui avait effleuré son esprit dans l'après-midi se confirmerait.

Personne n'avait pu sortir de Poudlard après qu'Hagrid ait ramené la jeune Katie Bell, et que tous les élèves aient été rapatriés, plus tôt que prévu, et si ce qu'il pensait se révélait exact, le sort n'avait pas été levé. Si le Confundo disparaissait tout seul au bout de quelques heures, l'Imperium exigeait un contact visuel pour être annulé, et Draco était consigné dans sa salle commune, comme tous les autres étudiants, sous la surveillance de leurs directeurs de maison, excepté lui, qui avait délégué ses prérogatives à Slughorn pour l'occasion. Dumbledore, 'revenu de son voyage' à point nommé ayant officiellement requis la présence de son professeur de Défense pour une entrevue urgente et privée dans son bureau.

Il se détestait pour ce qu'il était sur le point de faire à l'une des très rares personnes qui faisaient partie de ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour lui d'un cercle d'amis. Il n'était pas comme Voldemort, il considérait le fait d'employer la Légilimencie sans autorisation comme un viol, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net et c'était le seul moyen, l'Imperium pouvait parfois résister même au Veritaserum. Après avoir mis l'ivrogne dehors, il ferma la porte à clé et tira les rideaux d'un coup de baguette, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme, qui s'était approché de lui et le regardait maintenant d'un air surpris.

—Severus ? Qu'est-ce que…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, autant en terminer le plus vite possible…

—Legilimens !

Son regard chavira alors qu'il pénétrait dans son esprit, et il eut très vite la confirmation de ses soupçons. Bien qu'il sache qu'elle n'y était pour rien, cela lui fit étrangement mal. Il reconnut les yeux gris de Draco, plongés dans les siens, il entendit la voix du jeune homme prononcer distinctement l'impardonnable et lui donner ses instructions, il la vit rejoindre la jeune Bell dans les toilettes, lui lancer un sortilège de Confusion, et lui confier un paquet qu'elle lui recommandait de ne pas ouvrir, et de ne donner à personne d'autre que Dumbledore, et surtout d'oublier qui le lui avait confié. Il ressentit sa rébellion intérieure, pendant qu'elle accomplissait sa 'mission', et son désespoir face à son impossibilité à résister à l'Imperium…

Elle avait senti son intrusion, et des larmes d'impuissance et de frustration perlaient maintenant à ses cils. Il en avait assez vu, il la libéra et posa doucement une main sur sa joue, effaçant une larme de son pouce, en murmurant « Obliviate », il ne pouvait pas se permettre que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait eu l'intention de lui implanter un faux souvenir, mais lorsqu'elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres, il n'eut pas le courage de la repousser.

Il ne pouvait pas la libérer de l'Imperium et il ne savait pas si Draco avait l'intention de le faire ou de l'utiliser encore, mais la seconde hypothèse s'avérait certainement la plus plausible, tant qu'elle serait sous l'influence du maléfice, elle serait un atout aux avants postes, pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était une victime. Si le sort était physiquement indolore, c'était une véritable torture psychologique pour ceux qui y étaient soumis. Il savait qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle agissait sous la contrainte, et qu'elle en souffrait, mais il lui était impossible de résister à sa puissance. Résister à un Imperium demandait un entrainement qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle, c'était lui apporter le réconfort qu'elle lui demandait silencieusement, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui quatorze ans plus tôt. Alors il referma ses bras autour d'elle. Il n'avait pas oublié le goût de ses lèvres.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Rassurez-vous, cette histoire n'est pas en train de virer à la romance (quoique je n'ai rien contre la romance... d'ailleurs faudra bien que j'en écrire une un jour, sur ce fandom)... Mais bon, pourquoi ne pas offrir un peu de "réconfort" à notre cher Severus, il en bave bien assez comme ça par ailleurs, non ?  
_

 _Tit' review please ?!_


	7. Le ver dans la pomme

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A :** A tous ceux qui n'ont pas lu le petit texte que j'ai publié pour le nouvel an, je souhaite une **Très bonne année 2016** (aux autres, je renouvelle mes vœux et mes remerciements).

Merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent.  
Juliana : Non, ça ne fait jamais mal, surtout pour lui tu as raison… ;)  
Daidaiiro : Ohhh ! mais ça ne se termine pas toujours mal, voyons ! Mais pas non plus toujours aussi bien pour Sev, je le reconnais… ;)  
Mellimac : Merci de ton petit mot : moi aussi, je suis accro, continue ! ;)  
Zeugma : Je te l'ai déjà dit en MP mais encore merci pour ta fidélité.  
C'est grâce à vos gentils retours, que je trouve la motivation de continuer malgré les mauvaises périodes. Merci ! *heart*

* * *

… _Alors il referma ses bras autour d'elle. Il n'avait pas oublié le goût de ses lèvres._

 **.**

 **Le ver dans la pomme**

 **.**

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge, manière de rompre un silence qui menaçait de s'éterniser, avant de prendre la parole.

—Alors, votre soirée a-t-elle été… fructueuse ?

L'étincelle qui pétillait dans le regard myosotis démentait le ton soigneusement neutre. Le vieil homme considérait avec un amusement presqu'attendri le Maître des potions qui s'était mis à déambuler nerveusement de long en large devant la cheminée de son bureau en évitant son regard, après avoir repoussé d'un geste la bonbonnière qu'il lui tendait.

Aucune des alarmes qu'il avait placées sur toutes les entrées, même les plus secrètes, du château ne s'étaient déclenchées avant celle qui l'avait averti, une heure plus tôt, du retour de l'espion. Depuis la réapparition du Seigneur des ténèbres, il avait étendu le contrôle à tout le monde, y compris aux personnes reconnues par la magie de Poudlard. Leurs noms apparaissaient sur une carte très semblable à celle des maraudeurs, dissimulée sous l'apparence inoffensive d'un tableau représentant le château, au-dessus duquel flottait la devise de l'école. Seul le directeur en exercice pouvait le voir sous sa réelle apparence, et le bâtiment lui-même en étant le Gardien du Secret, aucune indiscrétion humaine n'aurait donc pu dévoiler ce qui était sans aucun doute une des clés de l'omniscience apparente du vieux mage.

Severus n'était pas rentré de la nuit, et il se doutait bien que cette fois, ce n'était pas Voldemort qui l'avait monopolisé. Il avait en effet fait promettre à son protégé de le tenir au courant de toutes les convocations du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et à moins de circonstances exceptionnelles, Severus n'aurait jamais failli à sa parole. Il agita négligemment la main pour faire apparaître une théière fumante accompagnée de deux tasses et d'une assiette de gâteaux, qui vinrent gracieusement se poser sur le guéridon placé entre les deux confortables fauteuils qui jouxtaient la cheminée.

« Asseyez-vous mon garçon, vous allez finir me donner le tournis. Et prenez une tasse de thé et un biscuit, je suis certain qu'encore une fois, vous n'avez pas pris le temps de petit-déjeuner. Vous allez rendre Minerva folle, elle ne me parle plus que de votre maigreur et de votre mauvaise mine… » Poursuivit-il dans une tentative de dégeler l'atmosphère.

L'homme en noir finit par prendre place à contrecœur sur le deuxième fauteuil. Pour se donner une contenance, il prit le temps d'avaler une gorgée du liquide brûlant, avant de répondre. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la légère hésitation dans la formulation de la question, et il aurait presque soupiré de soulagement en voyant qu' Albus n'avait pas l'air de vouloir commenter sa petite escapade de la nuit, qui pourtant n'avait pas du lui échapper. Il avait beau être très largement adulte et libre de dormir, ou pas, là où il le voulait sans avoir de rendre de comptes à personne, il affichait, sur certains sujets personnels, une pudeur que d'aucuns auraient qualifiée d'excessive.

—C'est bien ce que je soupçonnais, Phil-hem-Madame Rosmerta est sous Imperium… et Draco en est bien le responsable… Même si bien entendu, nous n'en aurons jamais aucune preuve sans enquête officielle… Et encore ! La Legilimencie n'étant pas un moyen accepté par le Magenmagot, prouver un Imperium sans y avoir recours est quasiment impossible.

Un point de législation dont un bon nombre de partisans de Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy en tête, avait profité pour sortir indemnes de toute accusation après la première guerre, en plaidant le maléfice.

—Bien… J'ai moi-même eu une petite conversation avec Abelforth, ce matin. Il accepte de coopérer avec l'Ordre, nous nous servirons donc désormais de l'arrière salle de La Tête de Sanglier, en cas de besoin, comme 'boite aux lettres' et point de rendez-vous. Mais nous ne mettrons au courant que ceux dont nous sommes absolument surs… Et bien entendu, personne ne devra changer ses habitudes concernant Les Trois Balais, le fait que nous sachions, pour Rosmerta, nous donne un coup d'avance, nous pourrions même l'utiliser à notre avantage… Lui laisser surprendre certaines conversations confidentielles par exemple, qu'elle pourrait rapporter au jeune Draco, et qui en outre, confirmeraient les informations que vous donnez déjà à Voldemort, ce qui renforcerait votre crédibilité auprès de lui…

Dumbledore prit le temps de soigneusement reposer sa tasse sur sa soucoupe.

« Le garçon m'inquiète, il a l'air de plus en plus désespéré. »

—Je pense qu'il l'est. La première euphorie est passée, et il commence à se rendre compte des implications de son engagement, et de ses limites personnelles. Mais il a reçu des menaces de mort, pour lui et ses parents. De plus, depuis l'incarcération de son père, il subit de plus en plus l'emprise de Bellatrix. Il refuse de me parler, il méprise même mes convocations en tant que directeur de Maison. Narcissa est dans tous ses états, elle sent son fils lui échapper, mais dans sa position, elle ne peut rien faire. Elle n'a pas la Marque, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confié l'initiation de Draco à sa psychopathe de tante.

—Pauvre gamin ! Elle n'était déjà pas très stable avant Azkaban…

—Elle a définitivement sombré. Son sadisme… son regard se voila légèrement. « Son sadisme, reprit-il d'une voix enrouée, « n'a plus aucune limite, j'ai été témoin de choses… et sa vénération pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres confine au fanatisme. De plus, elle me hait, ce qui en soit n'est pas une nouveauté, mais maintenant que Lucius n'est plus là, elle craint que je ne prenne sa place auprès de son Maître, et je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle fasse tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que le Serment Inviolable soit rompu. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que ma mort, si possible lente et douloureuse, serait un des plus grands plaisirs de son existence. Plus grave, elle ne me fait pas confiance. Pour le moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble plutôt s'en amuser, mais il se méfie de plus en plus. Je marche sur un fil.

—Ne croyez pas que je sous-estime les dangers permanents auxquels vous vous exposez, mon garçon, je crains pour vous à chacune des convocations de Tom, et je n'ignore pas ce que vous subissez régulièrement dans votre corps et dans votre esprit… Je vous admire Severus, reprit le vieil homme après un moment de silence, « je ne sais pas si je serais capable de faire un dixième de ce que vous faites pour nous, tout en supportant aussi stoïquement le mépris dont la plupart vous accablent. »

—Il n'y a rien d'admirable dans le fait de regarder sans intervenir des gens être torturés, tués, souvent à cause des renseignements que vous avez fournis. Il n'y a rien d'admirable dans le fait de tromper, de trahir des gens qui ont confiance en vous, que vous connaissez parfois depuis des années et qui vous considèrent comme un ami. Même s'ils sont du mauvais côté. Rien d'admirable dans le fait de choisir qui doit être sacrifié pour sauver le plus grand nombre. Des innocents meurent chaque jour à cause de moi, Albus ! Aussi sûrement que si je les tuais de mes mains… les gens comme moi ne sont digne que de mépris.

—Les gens comme vous sont les pièces maîtresses des armées ! C'est un jeu Severus, un jeu d'échecs grandeur nature. On ne peut pas gagner de guerre sans sacrifices. On peut juste essayer de limiter les dégâts au maximum. Et c'est ce que vous nous permettez de faire. Grâce aux précieuses informations que vous rapportez, des centaines de vies ont pu et pourront être sauvées. C'est cela que vous devez regarder.

—Mais c'est le reste, c'est le pire, que je vois au quotidien…

Sa voix était comme voilée, assourdie, et son regard restait obstinément fixé sur les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Entre les murs de ce bureau, il pouvait se permettre de libérer un peu la tension, de relâcher un peu ses boucliers, de laisser, pour un bref instant tomber le masque. Le voile de désespoir qui obscurcit un instant son visage serra le cœur du vieil homme, et il se détourna pour dissimuler au Maître des Potions la lueur de pitié qui passa dans son regard. Le sacrifice qu'il s'imposait depuis tant d'années au nom d'une culpabilité éprouvée pour une chose dont il n'était qu'en partie, et bien involontairement, responsable, la loyauté dont il faisait preuve depuis tout ce temps, forçait _réellement_ son admiration pour cet homme. Il avait conscience de ce qu'il demandait à son espion, il savait que ce qu'il exigeait de lui le détruisait à petit feu et pourtant, il allait bientôt lui en demander encore plus.

 **…**

Noël approchait à grands pas. Draco se sentait de plus en plus mal, sa première tentative avait échoué, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais pensé qu'elle ait une seule chance de réussir. Mais… il en avait la nausée, lorsqu'il y pensait, elle failli coûter la vie à Bell. Il essaya de chasser cette idée dérangeante de sa conscience, cette stupide Gryffondor n'aurait jamais du ouvrir la boite, il n'y était pour rien, _pour rien_ ! Il savait très bien, de toute façon, que sa tentative serait vaine, comment l'objet aurait-il pu passer au travers des détecteurs de Rusard ? Cela lui avait juste permis de gagner un peu de temps, tout en prouvant sa bonne volonté au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Du temps, c'était ce dont il avait le plus besoin pour mener à bien son grand projet, et le temps, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile à trouver. Même si ses études étaient maintenant la moindre de ses préoccupations, personne ne devait se douter de rien, et il était donc obligé de mener la vie normale d'un étudiant de sixième année. Entre les cours, les devoirs, et les entrainements de Quidditch, il ne savait plus où trouver ce précieux temps, d'autant que Voldemort devenait de plus en plus impatient. Il passait une grande partie de ses nuits dans la Salle sur Demande, et se faisait porter malade à la moitié des entrainements, ce qui n'était pas trop difficile. En effet, le manque de sommeil et l'anxiété se faisaient sentir sur son état physique, son teint naturellement pâle était devenu grisâtre, ses yeux étaient marqués par de profonds cernes et il maigrissait à vue d'œil. Il avait déclaré forfait pour le match contre Gryffondor, cela lui avait donné quelques heures de tranquillité supplémentaires. Ce n'était pas comme si, entre la blessure de Vaisey et ses propres réflexes émoussés par l'épuisement, Serpentard avait la moindre chance de gagner cette partie.

Malgré les indications de Barjow et l'enseignement intensif de magie noire que lui avait prodigué sa tante, le travail s'était avéré plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Les enchantements étaient complexes, et d'une extrême minutie, et toutes ses tentatives précédentes avaient lamentablement échoué. Il posa la pomme sur une étagère, et referma la porte en murmurant l'incantation. Lorsqu'il rouvrit l'armoire, la pomme avait disparu. Il referma le meuble et le cœur battant, répéta la formule. Il ferma les yeux en tirant la porte à lui, en priant pour que cette fois… La pomme était bien là, sur l'étagère où il l'avait posée tout à l'heure, mais cela prouvait juste qu'elle était allée quelque part, et qu'elle en était revenue, et cela, il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois… sauf que cette fois-ci, il y avait une différence, elle n'était plus intacte, quelqu'un avait croqué dans le fruit, c'était le signe convenu. Il avait réussi ! Il avait réussi à aligner les signatures des deux armoires et sa tante lui en envoyait la confirmation ! La prochaine étape serait décisive, s'il arrivait à faire voyager un être vivant sans dommage, il pourrait introduire n'importe qui dans le château en dépit des protections. Il mordit l'autre côté de la pomme et répéta le processus. Lorsqu'il rouvrit la porte, un flacon d'hydromel était posé à côté du fruit sur l'étagère. Il sortit de la Salle sur Demande avec au cœur un sentiment de triomphe, et moins de prudence que d'ordinaire, aussi ne vit-il pas l'ombre qui se renfonçait encore plus derrière un poteau, au moment où il le frôla en passant.

A force d'espionner l'adolescent, Severus avait fini par comprendre où le garçon se rendait dès qu'il avait une minute de libre. Dès la fin du match de Quidditch, auquel il était tenu d'assister en tant que directeur d'une des deux maisons en compétition, après avoir vérifié que Draco n'était ni dans la salle commune, ni dans les dortoirs de Serpentard, il s'était précipité au septième étage. Il n'avait pas eu longtemps à attendre avant d'avoir la confirmation de ses soupçons. Lorsqu'il fut certain que le jeune homme ne reviendrait pas, il se mit à aller et venir devant l'immense tapisserie montrant Barnabas le Follet en train d'essayer d'apprendre la Danse Classique aux Trolls, en répétant à mi-voix _« j'ai besoin d'aller dans l'endroit d'où le garçon vient de sortir »_ , au troisième passage, une porte apparut sur le mur de pierre.

Comment Draco avait-il eu connaissance de cette pièce ? Il se fustigea mentalement, la pièce était censée être secrète, mais à chaque génération, quelques élèves finissaient toujours par en avoir connaissance, soit par un membre de sa famille, soit par un camarade, pour lui, cela avait été Regulus Black, au début de sa cinquième année. Généralement, on gardait ça pour soi, l'idée étant d'avoir un lieu secret pour se retrouver ou bien cacher des choses qu'on voulait que personne ne trouve. Cacher des choses… Et soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit ! Il se souvenait où il avait déjà vu la deuxième armoire, la jumelle de celle qui trônait dans la boutique de l'allée des embrumes… Il se mit à sa recherche dans l'immensité de la pièce où régnait un fatras inimaginable. Il la trouva finalement assez vite, en partie recouverte d'une vielle tenture poussiéreuse. A ses pieds gisait une pomme fraiche, entamée de deux côtés, il en tira la conclusion qui s'imposait, Draco avait réussi, il avait réparé l'armoire, créant une faille importante dans la sécurité du Château. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné, les sortilèges utilisés étaient très au-dessus de ce dont un élève de sixième année était ordinairement capable ! Et même s'il n'arrivait qu'à faire transiter des objets, pour le moment, ce que semblait indiquer la pomme, il touchait à son but, et le danger était immense. Une sueur glacée coula le long de son dos, il devait voir Dumbledore au plus vite !

 **…**

—Mais enfin Albus, est-ce que vous vous rendez bien compte de…

—Je m'en rends parfaitement compte, mon garçon, je suis peut-être mourant, mais cela n'affecte en rien mes capacités mentales… Je me demande même si le maléfice n'affute pas les perceptions, afin que la victime puisse mesurer jusqu'au bout toute l'horreur de sa situation.

—Je pourrais…

—Vous ne ferez rien, Severus ! Si votre empreinte magique était détectée sur un sort de sabotage, c'en serait fini de votre couverture.

—Mais vous-même, ou bien Flitwick, ou Minerva, ou même Lupin…

—Non. Je n'impliquerai pas les professeurs de Poudlard, cela vous enlèverait toute chance de pouvoir les conserver à leurs postes l'année prochaine, quant à Remus, il est un peu dans la même position que vous, même si sa mission à lui est presque terminée. Et en ce qui me concerne, je ne ferai rien non plus, je ne souhaite pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit au jeune Malfoy par ma faute. Nous allons renforcer la sécurité à l'intérieur du château, et ajouter des alarmes anti-intrusion au septième étage, qui se déclencheront dès qu'un étranger à l'école posera un orteil dans le couloir. L'armoire ne permet qu'un passage à la fois, et la présence de deux ou trois Mangemorts à vos côtés pourrait bien vous sauver la vie lorsque le moment sera venu, d'autant qu'ils feront des témoins dont Tom ne pourra nier la bonne foi, surtout si Bellatrix est parmi eux…

—Albus, je ne… Mais le vieil homme lui coupa durement la parole.

—Laissez-moi parler, Severus ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. Je vais mourir, c'est un fait contre lequel ni vous ni moi ne pouvons rien, autant en tirer un avantage ! De plus, vous m'avez promis de protéger les élèves lorsque Voldemort aura pris le pouvoir, et vous ne pourrez le faire que si vous êtes toujours vivant et en position d'autorité indiscutable sur les Mangemorts qui vous seront immanquablement adjoints. Je vais demander à Shacklebolt quelques hommes à demeure dans l'école, et je suggèrerai à Fol-œil de surveiller de très près Barjow & Beurk, mais Draco ne doit se douter de rien. D'autant plus qu'entre ouvrir la voie à un objet et le faire sans risque pour un être vivant, il y a une différence non négligeable, et il n'en est pas encore là. Ce qui nous donne encore un peu de temps pour suivre l'évolution des choses !

—D'abord Les Trois Balais, maintenant une potentielle porte d'entrée dans Poudlard, vous prenez d'énormes risques !

—Des risques calculés, contrôlés.

—C'est de la folie.

—C'est de la stratégie. Nous laissons croire à l'ennemi qu'il a l'avantage, ce qui, connaissant le caractère de Voldemort, lui fera tôt ou tard commettre une erreur par excès de confiance, tout en contrôlant ses mouvements. Nous ne lui donnerons pas plus que ce que nous en aurons nous-mêmes décidé.

 **TBC**

* * *

?!


	8. Joyeux Noël

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A : ** Comme je le disais dans le résumé du drabble que j'ai publié en hommage à Alan Rickman il y a deux jours (et entre parenthèses dont le titre est devenu 'Forever in our hearts' au vu de la multiplication soudaine des 'always'), avec sa disparition, c'est comme si Severus Snape était mort une seconde fois.  
C'est avec un immense trou dans le cœur que je publie ce chapitre, mais je suis sincèrement persuadée que le plus bel hommage que nous pouvons rendre à ce grand Monsieur, c'est de continuer à le faire vivre au travers de ses personnages, et ici en l'occurrence de Severus Snape.

* * *

 _« C'est de la folie. »_

 _« C'est de la stratégie. Nous laissons croire à l'ennemi qu'il a l'avantage, ce qui, connaissant le caractère de Voldemort, lui fera tôt ou tard commettre une erreur par excès de confiance, tout en contrôlant ses mouvements. Nous ne lui donnerons pas plus que ce que nous en aurons nous-mêmes décidé. »_

 **.**

 **Joyeux Noël…**

 **.**

La plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes de fin d'année, et les quelques professeurs restés à Poudlard profitaient de cette accalmie pour souffler un peu, en profitant de quelques jours de repos bien mérités. Assis dans son confortable fauteuil, près de la cheminée du salon de ses appartements personnels, le Maître des potions profitait de la douce chaleur des flammes pour se laisser, une fois n'est pas coutume, aller à une agréable torpeur, négligeant pour un instant le grimoire qui avait glissé de ses mains sur ses genoux. Cette année, pas de Potter, pas de Weasley(s), pas de Granger, ni de Malfoy, et même le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait vouloir le laisser tranquille. Ce dernier point n'était d'ailleurs pas le plus rassurant pour l'espion… Ne pas être appelé par son maître pouvait aussi bien signifier que Bellatrix avait gagné la partie et réussi à le discréditer totalement. Mais d'autre part si tel avait été le cas, il doutait que Voldemort l'aurait laissé profiter en paix de ses vacances. Il savait qu'au moindre faux-pas, au moindre doute sur sa loyauté, c'était la mort qui l'attendait, et une mort particulièrement déplaisante. Il s'efforçait donc de profiter de ces quelques instants de tranquillité en essayant de ne pas trop y penser.

Pourtant la Gazette rapportait chaque jour de nouvelles attaques sur des Moldus, des Nés-moldus et même des Sang-purs considérés comme Traîtres-à-leur-sang. Après l'agression qui avait failli coûter la vie à Arthur Weasley, l'année précédente, au cœur même du ministère, et le combat qui avait détruit une grande partie du département des mystères, et qui avait vu la disparition de Sirius Black, tout le monde avait enfin compris que contrairement à ce qu'avaient voulu leur faire croire les autorités tous ces derniers mois, le Seigneur des ténèbres était bel et bien de retour. Le monde sorcier était de nouveau en guerre, et plus personne n'était à l'abri.

L'heure n'était plus à la neutralité, et beaucoup, plutôt que de se déclarer ouvertement comme opposants à Voldemort, préféraient se cacher ou s'enfuir à l'étranger, là où le conflit ne s'était pas encore étendu. Il était clair que beaucoup d'élèves ne reviendraient pas à la rentrée.

La soirée du vingt-quatre décembre avait été inhabituellement calme, malgré la Grande Salle pourtant tout aussi magnifiquement décorée qu'à l'habitude, les cœurs n'étaient pas aux réjouissances. Le ton du court discours et des vœux de Dumbledore, qui se voulait enjoué, contrastait avec les visages graves des occupants de la table unique, professeurs et élèves mélangés, qui était de tradition pendant les vacances de Noël, afin de donner aux enfants qui n'avaient pas pu rentrer chez eux, une impression de convivialité familiale. La soirée s'était terminée bien plus tôt que de coutume à cette date, et les élèves avaient regagné leurs dortoirs dans le calme, bien loin de la joyeuse excitation qui régnait habituellement pendant cette période. On en venait presque à regretter l'absence des jumeaux Weasley, dont les frasques se moquaient allègrement des conjonctures.

Après avoir piqué du nez une N'ième fois sur son livre, Severus décida qu'il n'arriverait à rien de productif ce soir-là, et qu'il ferait bien mieux de profiter du bref répit qui lui était accordé pour tenter de récupérer un peu du sommeil qu'il avait en retard.

Au matin du vingt-cinq décembre, il fut réveillé par la sensation dérangeante d'une présence dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux en tirant d'un geste vif sa baguette de sous son oreiller, pour se retrouver nez-à-bec avec un superbe phénix argenté qui semblait l'observer avec curiosité, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. De surprise, il eut un haut-le-corps qui lui fit heurter sa tête de lit dans un grognement douloureux. Il ravala de justesse le juron imagé qui était sur le point de franchir ses lèvres, et avec un sentiment de malaise, il se demanda un instant si Dumbledore avait trouvé un moyen de voir au travers des yeux d'un Patronus… Il frissonna. Connaissant l'intarissable curiosité du directeur, bonjour l'intimité !

 _« Joyeux Noël, mon cher Severus_ , fit la voix désincarnée de Dumbledore, _« j'espère que vous avez passé une excellente nuit. Pourriez-vous venir me voir dans mon bureau aussitôt que possible, s'il vous plait ? »_

 _« … Et un réveil tout en douceur, oui, merci pour le cadeau »,_ maugréa-t-il, tout à fait réveillé maintenant, en se massant le crâne avec une grimace, cependant que le Patronus, ayant délivré son message, se dissolvait lentement. Que pouvait lui vouloir le vieux fou qui ne puisse attendre le petit déjeuner ? Tout de même un peu inquiet, il sauta de son lit et vingt minutes plus tard, il se présentait devant la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée de l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur.

« Mon Chéri ! » Annonça-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de jeter alentours un bref regard circulaire, tout en maudissant intérieurement Dumbledore et ses mots de passe à la noix… Celui-là était particulièrement ridicule, et il n'aurait plus manqué qu'un élève plus matinal que les autres surprenne le sombre professeur en train de prononcer ces deux mots en s'adressant à une statue hideuse, dans un couloir désert ! Les langues étrangères n'étaient peut-être pas le fort des sorciers, mais qui ne comprenait pas le sens de cette locution ? Par contre, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'aucun ne connaisse les délicieuses friandises qui portaient ce nom. Sa réputation en aurait pris un coup !

Son goût pour les sucreries moldues finirait par avoir sa peau avait-il déclaré un jour au vieux mage. Il soupira, on était bien loin de ces plaisanteries idiotes, maintenant ! Pensa-t-il en posant le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier tournant. Il l'aurait volontiers lui-même gavé de bonbons jusqu'au diabète, si cela avait pu changer le cours des choses. Au moins le diabète pouvait se soigner !

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de frapper, et il resta une demi seconde immobile le bras levé, avant de se reprendre et de pénétrer dans la pièce familière. Dumbledore, debout au milieu du bureau, faisait les cent pas, les mains derrière le dos, l'air préoccupé. Au moins ne semblait-il ni plus souffrant, ni en danger immédiat. En conséquence, il s'empressa de remplacer son expression inquiète par l'air mécontent de quelqu'un qu'on a réveillé au beau milieu d'un rêve agréable pour lui demander l'heure.

—Bonjour Albus, que me vaut cette convocation matinale ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

—Bonjour, mon garçon, veuillez excuser cette invitation quelque peu cavalière je le conçois, mais je pense qu'elle s'imposait. Nous avons à parler sérieusement. J'ai reçu un cadeau de Noël ce matin.

Snape haussa un sourcil. La malédiction aurait-elle atteint le cerveau ?

—Et ? Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange à recevoir un cadeau de Noël le matin de Noël ! Je présume qu'il doit donc y avoir autre chose.

—Voyez vous-même. Répondit le directeur en s'écartant légèrement, et en désignant quelque chose d'un mouvement de la main.

Un magnifique flacon de cristal taillé, véritable œuvre d'art en lui-même, contenant un liquide d'une délicate teinte mordorée, était posé sur une petite table.

« Hydromel vieilli en fut, en provenance directe de la réserve spéciale de Madame Rosmerta. Un véritable nectar qu'elle ne délivre, passez-moi l'expression, qu'au compte-gouttes, et à prix d'or… un cadeau royal, quoique, j'en ai bien peur, pas très digeste ! »

Le potioniste se saisit de la carte posée à côté du flacon.

—Slughorn ?

—C'est tout à fait son style en effet. Et s'il s'avérait, ainsi que je le soupçonne, que le cadeau est empoisonné, quel meilleur suspect pourrait-on trouver ? A part vous, bien sûr, d'où l'utilité de la carte ! Seulement il se trouve qu'il a tenu à m'offrir en personne, hier soir, une édition originale de 'La métamorphose, réalité ou illusion ?', un livre très rare et certainement très cher, annoté de la main de Maître Copperfield en personne, je ne vois pas en quel honneur il m'enverrait un second cadeau ce matin… De plus, il n'est pas assez bête pour m'empoisonner en laissant sa signature derrière lui. Non, il a refusé de rejoindre les rangs des Ténèbres, et son incrimination dans ma mort ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Tom a toujours adoré faire accuser les autres à sa place.

—Hum ! fit Severus en approchant le flacon débouché de son nez. « Si poison il y a, il est totalement inodore, en tout cas. Indécelable. C'est… Seigneur, attendez ! »

Il tira de la sa poche une fiole minuscule, et versa une seule goutte du liquide incolore qu'elle contenait dans le flacon d'hydromel, qui prit fugacement une jolie couleur turquoise, avant de revenir rapidement à sa teinte d'origine. Il releva lentement un regard pensif vers le directeur.

—Vous savez ce que c'est ?

—Vous vous souvenez que le seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé, il y a quelques mois, de lui confectionner un nouveau poison, foudroyant et totalement indétectable. Comme vous le savez, je lui en ai apporté le premier flacon la semaine dernière, juste avant les vacances. Une goutte suffit pour rendre une bouteille comme celle-ci mortelle… Bien entendu, il ne sait pas que j'ai toujours sur moi une fiole de réactif et une autre d'antidote.

—S'il est vraiment foudroyant, et je vous fais confiance pour cela, à quoi peut bien servir un antidote ? Ne put s'empêcher de s'enquérir le vieux mage avec curiosité.

—Il est effectivement foudroyant, mais ce que vous êtes maintenant le seul à savoir avec moi, c'est que pendant les cinq premières minutes après son absorption, je n'ai pas encore réussi à obtenir un délai plus long, l'effet est disons… réversible, si l'on possède l'antidote… qui n'est d'ailleurs pas plus censé exister que le réactif.  
Le poison comme le contrepoison sont extrêmement longs et délicats à fabriquer, et j'ai prétexté de la rareté des ingrédients pour n'en produire qu'une infime quantité, mais je pense que je pourrai fournir une ou deux fioles d'antidote à Shacklebolt à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre. Je pense qu'étant affecté à la protection de personnalités moldues de premier plan, il est le seul qui pourrait éventuellement en avoir l'utilité. Le seigneur des ténèbres a le gout du spectacle, et n'apprécie généralement pas les morts rapides et indolores, j'ai même été étonné qu'il me demande ç pense que nous ne devrions mettre personne d'autre au courant qu'il existe une parade. Moins de monde le saura et plus la possibilité d'une fuite sur son existence sera réduite.

—Mais s'il lui prenait l'envie de s'en servir contre vous ?

—Si j'étais démasqué, je doute fort qu'il me supprime par un moyen aussi doux et rapide. Mais par prudence, j'ai aussi établi un contrepoison préventif, que j'absorbe régulièrement. S'il décidait de s'en servir contre moi, au lieu de mourir immédiatement, je tomberais simplement, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, en catalepsie, et je me réveillerais au bout de trois heures. Je devrais alors aussi absorber immédiatement l'antidote, sans quoi, le poison reprendrait ses droits, sans aucun remède cette fois. C'est risqué, et il pourrait s'en apercevoir, mais c'est la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvée jusqu'à présent.

—Vous êtes certain que ça marcherait ?

—Absolument !

—Vous ne voulez pas dire que vous l'avez… testé sur vous ?

—Si. Il balaya de la main une éventuelle objection. « Mais là n'est pas la question. Puisque nous abordons le sujet, laissez-moi finir. Je suis certain qu'avec encore un peu de travail, je pourrais faire mieux… Imaginez une mort, je veux dire une _vraie_ mort, mais qui pourrait, pendant un certain laps de temps, beaucoup plus long que cinq minutes, disons…de l'ordre d'une heure, ou un peu plus, être, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle aussi réversible. Une potion qui mettrait en quelque sorte toutes les fonctions vitales en pause, sans altérer le cerveau…

Il parlait maintenant d'une voix exaltée, les yeux brillants d'excitation, habité par la passion du chercheur sur le point de faire une découverte capitale. Dumbledore était fasciné. Severus n'avait même pas l'air de réaliser que ce qu'il avait déjà réussi à faire était exceptionnel !

« Imaginez l'avantage que nous pourrions en tirer ! Nous pourrions faire officiellement et incontestablement constater le décès de certaines personnes pour ensuite pouvoir les mettre à l'abri… Je ne désespère pas d'y parvenir. Mais même en l'état actuel des choses… Ecoutez, Albus, je voulais être sûr que ça marche avant de vous en parler, mais… »

—N'en dites pas plus ! Je comprends ce que vous essayez de faire, et je vous en suis reconnaissant, mais je suis condamné à brève échéance, Severus. Mon état se dégrade de jour en jour et je ne pense pas en avoir encore pour plus de quelques mois, je doute même de pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire… votre estimation de cet été était on ne peut plus juste. Simuler ma mort ne la retarderait que de quelques jours, quelques semaines, tout au plus, et nous savons tous les deux qu'elle serait loin d'être agréable. Outre qu'il sera rapide et indolore, un Avada Kedavra devant un public, si possible de quelques Mangemorts, ne laissera planer aucun doute, et vous mettra dans une telle position de force, que plus personne, pas même Bellatrix, ne pourra plus douter de votre allégeance à Voldemort.

—Plus personne, en effet ! Murmura amèrement l'homme en noir, si bas que le directeur feignit de ne pas avoir entendu.

Un silence tendu s'installa. Le Maître des potions s'était tourné vers une des grandes fenêtres à vitraux et semblait perdu dans la contemplation du paysage.

—Je sais ce que j'exige de vous, mon garçon, et ne croyez pas que je m'en réjouisse, mais je laisserai un témoignage écrit et une fiole de souvenirs dans la cachette de l'Epée de Gryffondor. Cela devrait suffire à vous dédouaner, lorsque tout sera fini.

L'espion se retourna brusquement, apostrophant le vieil homme d'une voix où se mêlaient rage et désespoir, une lueur amère au fond de ses yeux un peu trop brillants.

—Vous ne comprenez donc pas que je me fiche de vos foutus souvenirs, Albus, que je me fiche d'être dédouané, innocenté, ou réhabilité, suivant que je m'en sortirai vivant ou mort ? Croyez-vous que je pourrai, _moi_ , me pardonner ?

Il fallut à Dumbledore toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas céder à l'émotion suscitée par cette déclaration. Au travers de ces quelques mots, le jeune homme venait, sans s'en rendre compte, d'avouer l'affection qu'il lui portait. Le vieux mage dut lutter contre l'élan paternel et le sentiment de culpabilité qui le poussaient à épargner cette épreuve à son protégé.

—Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, Severus, ce que je vous demande n'est pas un meurtre, c'est un acte de compassion, le plus grand service que vous m'aurez jamais rendu, et Dieu sait à quel point je vous suis déjà redevable... Bien ! reprit-il d'un air guilleret après un instant de silence écrasant, « et maintenant comment allons-nous expliquer le fait que je ne sois pas mort, empoisonné par le délicieux et irrésistible hydromel de notre très chère Phillys, sans que vous puissiez être soupçonné d'y être pour quelque chose?

Severus s'était repris, et affichait de nouveau son visage impénétrable. Si son mentor n'avait pas aussi bien connu ses capacités d'Occlumens, il aurait pu penser avoir imaginé la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

—Simple : vous allez apporter le flacon avec vous au repas de midi et, en remerciant Horace pour son cadeau, ce à quoi il ne comprendra rien et qui vous fera passer pour un vieux gâteux à ses yeux, proposer de le partager avec tous les convives pour fêter Noël. Déjà, nous pourrons observer les réactions, quoique je doute fort que la personne qui vous l'a envoyé se trouve à Poudlard en ce moment. Ensuite, par la faute de votre main handicapée, vous ferez un faux-mouvement et laisserez tomber le flacon par terre où il se brisera. J'en profiterai pour le faire disparaître, et pour vous passer un bon savon en vous rappelant les effets néfastes de l'alcool mélangé aux potions de votre traitement. Vous avez d'ailleurs intérêt à avoir un air contrit convaincant ! Il releva les commissures de ses lèvres dans un sourire carnassier. « Je me demande d'ailleurs si je ne vais pas en profiter pour enlever quelques points supplémentaires à Gryffondor… ça commence à me manquer ! » Conclut-il en s'approchant de la porte.

A la fin de cette diatribe vengeresse, le vieux mage laissa échapper un petit rire.

—Je ne doute pas un instant que vous y prendrez un immense plaisir. Amusez-vous bien, mon garçon, c'est Noël après tout !

 **TBC**

* * *

 **In loving memory of Alan Rickman /***


	9. Et Bonne Année !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

* * *

 _A la fin de cette diatribe vengeresse, le vieux mage laissa échapper un petit rire._  
 _—Je ne doute pas un instant que vous y prendrez un immense plaisir. Amusez-vous bien, mon garçon, c'est Noël après tout !_

 **.**

… **Et Bonne Année !**

 **.**

Les deux Aurors chargés de la sécurité intérieure renforcée de Poudlard, sous la direction de Nymphadora Tonks, arrivèrent quelques jours avant la nouvelle année, pour pouvoir avoir le loisir de s'organiser avant la rentrée, afin d'effectuer leur travail de surveillance sans trop se faire remarquer des élèves et du corps enseignant. Leur présence n'était pas secrète, mais elle devait rester discrète. Ils devaient en quelque sorte se fondre dans le décor, et se faire oublier autant que possible. Dumbledore avait également demandé à Remus Lupin, de retour de sa mission d'espionnage auprès de la meute de Fenryr Greyback, de se joindre à eux.

Officiellement, et même si pratiquement personne n'était dupe, il était là pour servir d'assistant au professeur de Défense pour les démonstrations de niveau avancé des cours de sixième et septième année. La mauvaise réaction de Potter à sa première leçon avec Snape avait fourni un prétexte plus que plausible à la création de ce poste. Tout le monde savait maintenant que plus personne n'était à l'abri d'une attaque, et Dumbledore avait fait d'une pierre deux coups en décrétant que les étudiants qui seraient bientôt majeurs seraient initiés à des sortilèges de défense plus avancés que ceux demandés en temps ordinaire pour les ASPICs.

Lorsqu'il était allé habiter Square Grimmaurd pour tenir compagnie à Sirius et assurer son rôle de coordinateur pour l'Ordre, le Loup-garou avait abandonné sans regret son minable meublé moldu, et il se retrouvait maintenant sans logement. Malgré l'invitation d'Harry à demeurer tant qu'il le souhaiterait dans ce qui était désormais sa maison, il avait des scrupules à retourner s'y installer. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas avouer que de s'y retrouver seul, entre l'infernal portrait de Druella Black, les têtes d'elfes empaillées, et le souvenir omniprésent de Sirius, lui aurait trop pesé. Dumbledore lui avait donc proposé gite et couvert en échange de ses services pour la sécurité du château. La présence d'un deuxième expert en lutte contre les forces du mal en plus des Aurors, ne pouvait pas être superflue. Sa qualité de collègue et d'ami, lui avait valu d'être invité, contrairement aux Aurors du Ministère qui pour plus de discrétion avaient pris leurs quartiers dans les cuisines, à prendre ses repas dans la Grande Salle, à la table du corps professoral.

Le soir du trente et un décembre, au moment de passer à table, il avait discrètement demandé au Maître des Potions de rester après le départ des autres, une fois le dîner terminé.

Après que les élèves aient rejoint leurs dortoirs, et les professeurs leurs appartements cependant qu'eux deux s'attardaient devant leurs cafés, il fit signe à Severus de le rejoindre près de l'immense cheminée, où il avait invoqué deux confortables fauteuils et un guéridon sur lequel étaient posés une carafe de cognac français, et deux verres à pied ventrus. Après les avoir servis, il en tendit un à Severus, avant de s'assoir, en l'invitant d'un geste à en faire autant. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux, Lupin à contempler les flammes en faisant tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre, Snape à regarder son ancien collègue et nouvel assistant d'un air dubitatif, sans toucher au sien, qu'il avait posé sur le guéridon.

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, le passif avec les Maraudeurs était trop important pour être aussi facilement effacé. Mais ils avaient établi, depuis l'année où Lupin était venu enseigner à Poudlard, un accord de paix tacite, et le Maître des Potions confectionnait depuis, consciencieusement tous les mois, même après qu'il ait eu quitté l'école, la potion qui permettait au loup-garou de mener une vie à peu près normale. Il l'avait même considérablement améliorée, lui permettant de récupérer beaucoup plus vite, après les éprouvantes transformations dont il mettait autrefois parfois plusieurs jours à se remettre. Tous deux membres importants au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, où Remus, qui avait une foi absolue en Dumbledore était l'un des seuls à vraiment lui accorder une confiance totale, ils se respectaient, mais leurs relations s'en étaient toujours tenues là. L'invitation à boire un dernier verre avait donc un peu pris Severus par surprise. Il en avait conclu que l'autre avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, et il attendait patiemment qu'il veuille bien se décider à parler. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lupin se lança :

—J'étais au Terrier à Noël…

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard sombre du professeur de Défense, qui hocha la tête, et malgré le fait qu'ils soient désormais les seuls occupants de la salle, lança machinalement un sort de silence autour d'eux, avant de répondre.

—Et… Je suppose que Potter t'a exposé en détail ses grandes théories, avec en vedette Snape le traître, l'irréductible Mangemort, le bâtard des cachots,le salopard qui a poussé son cher Sirius à la mort à force de provocations, et j'en passe…

Un sourire amusé passa fugitivement sur les lèvres du loup-garou. Pour peu, on aurait pu penser que Snape avait assisté à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Harry quelques jours plus tôt. Ses deux fonctions de professeur et d'espion avaient fait de cet homme un fin psychologue, un observateur hors normes et un as de la déduction. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec un détective, héros de romans moldus que Lily lui avait faits découvrir autrefois. Imaginer Severus coiffé de la casquette à double visière dont le gratifiaient les illustrations d'époque, était carrément… il préféra chasser l'idée avant d'éclater de rire. Il n'était pas suicidaire !

—Dans les grandes lignes, c'est à peu près ça, en effet.

Snape se tassa un peu sur lui-même d'un air las, sous le regard surpris de son vis à vis. Jamais le Maître des Potions ne se laissait aller en public.  
Jamais.  
Quoi qu'il arrive, et aussi épuisé ou mal-en-point qu'il puisse être.

Contrairement à Sirius et à beaucoup d'autres, il ne pensait pas que l'homme jouait la comédie.  
Il avait été l'unique témoin, une nuit, d'une scène dont il n'avait jamais parlé à personne, mais qui avait largement contribué à changer son regard sur l'ancien Mangemort.  
L'été qui avait suivi le retour du mage noir, ils avaient, pendant quelques semaines, tous été confinés au square Grimmaurd. Severus, sur ordre de Dumbledore, était allé rejoindre son ancien maître, et certains ne se privaient pas de douter ouvertement de son allégeance à l'Ordre, maintenant que celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom était revenu.

Cette nuit-là, qui était une veille de pleine lune, et donc particulièrement pénible pour lui, il avait les nerfs à vif et ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ses sens aiguisés mis en alerte par un bruit inhabituel, il était silencieusement descendu dans l'entrée, et l'avait surpris au retour d'une des premières convocations de Voldemort, lorsqu'il devait encore lutter pour le convaincre de sa sincérité, après être allé le retrouver deux heures plus tard que les autres. Il l'avait observé pendant quelques secondes, avant de faire connaitre sa présence. Titubant, une main étroitement pressée contre son flanc et s'appuyant de l'autre contre le mur, les traits déformés par un masque de pure souffrance. Lorsqu'il s'était manifesté, avec l'intention de lui porter secours, il s'était tant bien que mal recomposé un visage neutre, et lui avait alors sèchement ordonné de le laisser seul et de ne rien dire à quiconque, repoussant toute velléité de compassion d'un regard farouche. Tant que le Loup-garou avait été là, il s'était tenu stoïquement droit et raide, tentant de dissimuler ses blessures, mais ne pouvant empêcher le sang qui imprégnait ses vêtements de goutter sur le sol. Il luttait visiblement pour ne pas s'écrouler, et Lupin avait compris qu'il serait mort debout plutôt que de se laisser aller à montrer une quelconque faiblesse devant un tiers. S'il avait voulu attirer la sympathie, il aurait agi différemment. Et puis n'avait- il avait l'entière confiance de Dumbledore ?

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il sursauta lorsque Severus reprit la parole.

—Je n'ai aucune raison de chercher à me justifier, mais c'était ton ami, alors…  
C'est vrai qu'on se prenait souvent la tête, l'an dernier, plutôt bêtement et autant par la faute de l'un que de l'autre d'ailleurs, je ne le nie pas. Mais non, je n'ai pas _sciemment_ poussé Black à faire ce qu'il a fait. Il n'a jamais eu besoin de personne pour agir stupidement et de manière irréfléchie, tu devrais le savoir, toi plus que tout autre…Ca a failli nous coûter assez cher à tous les deux en cinquième année… Et ça l'a d'ailleurs conduit à Azkaban il y a seize ans. »

—Je n'entrerai pas dans cette polémique. Sirius était… Sirius ! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il était mon ami, que je n'étais pas conscient de ses défauts, et que j'approuvais tout ce qu'il faisait. Mais la question n'est pas là. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier, mais Harry est braqué à mort contre toi, et même si tu voulais lui parler, ce dont je doute, il ne t'écouterait pas.

—C'est un adolescent, projeté au centre d'un conflit qui le dépasse. Des gens meurent autour de lui, des innocents, des personnes qu'il aime, et il se sent coupable. Alors il a besoin d'un responsable, il a besoin de quelqu'un à haïr. Quelqu'un de moins inaccessible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quelqu'un de concret, au visage de qui il puisse cracher cette haine qui le dévore… Et qui mieux que moi, le Mangemort, le professeur détesté depuis toujours, l'ennemi intime de son père et de son parrain, pourrait remplir ce rôle dans son esprit ? Black est mort et je suis toujours en vie, pour lui, c'est la pire des injustices.

Il se garda bien d'ajouter qu'Harry, depuis qu'il avait surpris certains de ses secrets, avait d'autant plus besoin de le détester qu'il savait le garçon assez honnête pour reconnaître les torts de James, et qu'au fond de lui, il avait peur, s'il ne trouvait un exutoire, que celui-ci ne doive descendre du piédestal où il l'avait placé.

« Et se qui se prépare ne risque pas d'améliorer les choses… » Termina-t-il pour lui-même d'un ton amer, et à voix si basse, que seule l'ouïe sur-développée du Loup-garou lui permit de l'entendre. S'il fut surpris par cette remarque, il n'en laissa rien paraître, et poursuivit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

—C'est aussi ce que je pense, et j'avoue que je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Mais moi, _moi_ j'aimerais comprendre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Malfoy ?

Snape soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez entre deux doigts en fermant brièvement les yeux, avant de les fixer sur lui, semblant peser le pour et le contre avant de répondre.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ?

—Que le gamin avait un comportement suspect, qu'il pensait qu'il était devenu Mangemort, et que…

—Et que je lui avais proposé mon aide… qu'il a d'ailleurs refusée, en vue de l'aider à remplir une mission ? Je suppose que selon sa bonne habitude, il nous a suivis, lorsque j'ai raccompagné Draco dans le couloir, le soir de la fête de Slughorn, et surpris, ou plutôt espionné, notre conversation. Et que, toujours selon sa bonne habitude, il l'a _évidemment_ interprétée de travers.

—Euh… c'est un assez bon résumé.

—D'accord ! Bon, je suppose que de toute façon, en tant que second de Dumbledore, il vaut mieux que tu sois au courant, même s'il n'a pas jugé bon de t'en parler. J'en prends la responsabilité. Mais pas un mot, ni à Potter, ni aux autres membres de l'Ordre, ils le sauront bien assez tôt, et pour une raison ou pour une autre, Albus a décidé d'essayer de sauver Draco à tout prix.

Remus lui jeta un regard à la dérobée. _''Peut-être parce qu'il se sent coupable de n'avoir pas pu en sauver un autre assez tôt, autrefois''_. Mais il se garda bien d'exprimer tout haut sa pensée.

« Pour faire court, Draco a bien pris la Marque l'été dernier, sous l'influence de Bellatrix, après l'arrestation de Lucius. Et oui, avant que tu le demandes, Dumbledore est au courant. Si nous n'avons rien dit, c'était pour laisser une chance au garçon. Tant qu'il n'était pas majeur, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de risques qu'on lui ordonne de commettre quelque chose d'irréparable, le Seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas il s'est mis dans la tête,ou plutôt je soupçonne Bellatrix de lui avoir mis dans la tête, de faire rentrer sa famille en grâce, et je pense que dans son esprit, ça passe par faire ses preuves le plus tôt possible, même avant ses dix-sept ans… Même si je suis certain qu'il commence à regretter très sérieusement sa décision… Il y a… il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, mais il est trop tard, il est coincé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dû le menacer de tuer ses parents s'il avait le moindre doute sur sa loyauté, c'est sa manière de fonctionner. Du coup, poussé par sa tante, il a décidé de prendre les devants, quitte à prendre des initiatives idiotes !

Il hésita quelques secondes, le regard maintenant fixé sur les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, avant de continuer.

« Entre sa sœur, qui s'est installée chez elle, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et avec son mari en prison, Narcissa est prise entre deux feux. Cet été, elle est venue me supplier de veiller sur son fils, de le protéger, et elle m'a demandé de prêter un… un Serment Inviolable. Si elle était venue seule, j'aurais pu négocier, mais Bellatrix l'avait accompagnée. Elle me déteste, ce qui en soit n'est pas bien grave, et tout à fait partagé, mais surtout, elle se méfie de coup, je ne pouvais pas refuser sans griller ma couverture. J'ai du céder… Et depuis j'essaye d'empêcher Draco de faire plus de conneries qu'il n'en a déjà faites, et de le sortir de ses sales draps, en tentant de limiter la casse au maximum… Voilà, tu sais tout. »

Lupin faillit en laisser échapper son verre.

—Un... Un Serment Inviolable ! Alors… Alors c'était vrai ! En bégaya-t-il, « je pensais qu'il avait mal compris. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à vouloir protéger tout le monde ? Oh ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, poursuivit-il devant le regard interloqué du Maître des Potions. « Tu t'imagines vraiment que je n'ai pas remarqué toutes les fois où tu as sauvé la mise d'Harry, sans en avoir l'air ? N'oublie pas que je suis moi aussi, un expert en Défense. Et maintenant Malfoy… je sais que tu l'aimes bien, et je peux comprendre que tu veuilles lui éviter de faire les mêmes erreurs que toi, mais _un Serment Inviolable_ _!_ Tu es soit l'homme le plus noble que je connaisse, soit le plus stupide ! Mais à quoi tu penses ? Tu n'en avais pas assez avec ton rôle d'agent double ? Tu veux te suicider ? A quoi tu joues, Severus ?

Le susnommé considéra un moment son vis-à-vis avec un certain étonnement devant sa virulence. _''Si tu savais !''_ Il était intrigué, le Loup-garou avait l'air de se soucier _réellement_ de lui. Il se prit un instant à rêver… Pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un, ne plus être obligé de porter tout seul ce fardeau écrasant que la paranoïa de Dumbledore lui imposait, respirer un peu, enfin ! Lupin était quelqu'un de loyal, il l'avait prouvé. De plus, des maraudeurs, c'était le seul qui ne lui ait jamais vraiment été hostile. Le seul qui ait jamais tenté de les retenir lorsqu'ils allaient trop loin. Le seul qui lui ait ouvertement offert un geste de compassion lorsque sa mère était morte. Et il avait, lui aussi, failli pâtir cruellement de la pire de leurs 'plaisanteries' idiotes…

Et puis surtout, il avait l'air sincère, et Lupin ne savait pas feindre, il était bien trop honnête pour ça, bien trop Gryffondor ! Il se demanda un instant comment il avait pu ne pas être démasqué par Greyback, mais peut-être ne les avait-il observés que de loin, n'avait-il approché que des subalternes. Il n'était après tout chargé que d'évaluer les effectifs de la meute… Il réalisa que lui aussi, savait ce qu'étaient la solitude et le rejet. Quel mot avait-il employé ? _Noble ?!_ Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une expression, mais quand même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être… touché ! Décidément, il allait devoir faire attention s'il ne voulait pas se transformer en _''quelle horreur !''_ Poussouffle dégoulinant de bons sentiments !

Il ne pouvait, il ne voulait pas se permettre de se laisser aller à éprouver des sentiments. Après Lily, il n'avait jamais plus connu de véritable amitié, jamais eu le genre d'ami sur lequel on peut se reposer en toute confiance. Lorsque les gens devenaient trop proches, il dressait inconsciemment une barrière entre eux, qui empêchait leur relation d'aller plus loin. Ça avait été le cas pour Poppy et Regulus, puis pour Phyllis et Minerva, et même Albus dans une certaine mesure, sauf que... Il ne voulait pas penser à Albus. Les autres n'avaient jamais vraiment compté, ils étaient, au mieux, des relations amicales. Accepter de laisser un ami entrer dans sa vie, c'était comme accepter… d'aimer, c'était s'exposer à être trahi, c'était s'exposer à souffrir. Et il ne voulait plus souffrir. Mais était-ce du à l'épuisement ? A cet étrange pincement dans la poitrine devant la haine brute de Potter ? Ce soir, la tentation était forte, et il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour y résister. C'est avec une amertume non dissimulée qu'il lui répondit.

—A quoi je joue ? Mais au même jeu que toi, Lupin, un jeu qui fait de toi un traitre pour un camp et un héros pour l'autre, ça s'appelle l'espionnage. Sauf que moi, et crois moi je ne considère pas ça comme un titre de gloire, je joue au niveau au-dessus : je suis un traitre dans les deux camps. Certains disent qu'en misant sur les deux tableaux je serai toujours du côté des vainqueurs, mais moi je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, je serai de celui des vaincus, parce que qui fait vraiment confiance à un agent double ? Black le répétait assez souvent, non ? 'Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours'.

Il attrapa son verre et son regard sembla se perdre un instant dans les reflets mordorés de l'alcool.

« Mais quelle importance au final ? poursuivit-il. « Les chances de survie d'un espion sont plus que limitées, surtout en temps de guerre, et dans mon cas, il faut tout multiplier par deux. Je sais que mes chances de sortir du jeu vivant sont quasiment nulles, et les morts ne font partie d'aucun camp, les morts sont juste… morts. Il leva son verre, en signe qu'il ne repoussait pas totalement la main tendue « A la tienne ! Avant d'en boire une gorgée et de le reposer sur le guéridon, en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie, sous le regard songeur du loup-garou.

Il était presque arrivé à la porte, lorsqu'il lança par-dessus son épaule, sans se retourner : « et bonne année ! »

 **TBC**

* * *

!?


	10. Le secret de Dumbledore

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Un merci particulier à **Zeugma** et **Daidaiiro** , qui par leur soutien indéfectible, me donnent le courage de continuer cette histoire. J'avoue que voir autant de lectures sur chacun de mes chapitres et si peu de réactions me fait un peu douter de la qualité de mon écriture, depuis quelques temps.  
Alors non, je ne ferai jamais du chantage aux reviews, et je continuerai cette fic tout de même, mais si vous aimez ce que vous lisez, pensez que vos retours sont la seule gratification d'un auteur...

* * *

 _« Mais quelle importance au final ? poursuivit-il. « Les chances de survie d'un espion sont plus que limitées, surtout en temps de guerre, et dans mon cas, il faut tout multiplier par deux. Je sais que mes chances de sortir du jeu vivant sont quasiment nulles, et les morts ne font partie d'aucun camp, les morts sont juste… morts. Il leva son verre, en signe qu'il ne repoussait pas totalement la main tendue « A la tienne ! Avant d'en boire une gorgée et de le reposer sur le guéridon, en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie, sous le regard songeur du loup-garou._  
 _Il était presque arrivé à la porte, lorsqu'il lança par-dessus son épaule, sans se retourner : « et bonne année ! »_

 **.**

 **Le secret de Dumbledore**

 **.**

Mars approchait et l'humeur du Maître des potions était en parfaite harmonie avec le ciel perpétuellement grisâtre et le crachin glacé qui frappait les vitres avec une constance décourageante depuis des jours, transformant les alentours du château en bourbiers. Ses recherches n'avançaient pas, et se replonger dans ses grimoires l'épuisait. Vaincre l'addiction que provoquait la Magie noire lui avait naguère demandé des efforts considérables, et sa plus grande peur était de rechuter. Bien que l'accoutumance la plus profonde soit plus provoquée par la pratique des sortilèges noirs, qu'il n'utilisait que lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas les éviter sans se faire remarquer, que par la théorie, celle-ci n'était pas non plus inoffensive. Il en avait autrefois fait l'amère expérience. Merlin en soit loué, Voldemort avait assez d'exécutants des basses œuvres dociles et enthousiastes pour que ses propres activités soient la plupart du temps limitées à l'espionnage et aux potions. Il dosait avec minutie ses temps de lecture, épuisant ses forces à contraindre sa volonté à résister au désir irrépressible d'aller toujours plus loin. A résister à l'emprise que les Arts sombres finissaient par exercer immanquablement sur l'esprit de ceux qui les étudiaient, et qui, lorsqu'elle échappait au contrôle, finissait par détruire toute humanité en eux… Et pestant sur le retard que cela lui faisait prendre. D'autant qu'il avançait à l'aveuglette, Dumbledore refusant obstinément de lui parler de cette partie de son 'travail' avec Potter.

Il comprenait le point de vue du vieil homme, et il savait que le refus de ce dernier de lui donner plus d'éléments n'était pas dû à un manque de confiance en lui. Il était assez logique pour reconnaitre le bien-fondé de son raisonnement. Malgré ses dons exceptionnels d'Occlumens, il n'était pas à l'abri d'une séance de torture de trop, ou trop forte, qui finirait par avoir raison de ses boucliers mentaux. Aucun des serviteurs du Seigneur des ténèbres ne l'était, il suffisait que le Maître soit de mauvaise humeur pour que sa colère s'abatte sur celui qui avait la malchance d'être près de lui à ce moment-là. Les plus chanceux avaient droit à un Avada Kedavra. Rapide, propre et net, les autres... D'autant qu'avec le travail de sape de Bellatrix, il était de plus en plus exposé à être un de ceux-là.

Il reconnaissait donc que Dumbledore avait raison d'être prudent et de ne pas 'vouloir mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier, surtout lorsque ce panier était aussi souvent suspendu au bras du mage noir', comme il disait. Mais il en était tout de même irrationnellement blessé, et depuis quelques temps, leurs échanges s'en ressentaient.

Parallèlement à ses recherches, il surveillait toujours Draco, malgré les précautions prises par le garçon. L'adolescent lui avait même, sans le savoir, singulièrement facilité la tâche. Il avait en effet fini par démissionner de l'équipe de Quidditch dans laquelle il ne faisait plus de toute façon que d'éphémères apparitions, et profitait du temps autrefois consacré aux entrainements pour continuer son travail sur l'armoire. En conséquence, ses disparitions étaient désormais relativement planifiées, et Severus s'était plus d'une fois dissimulé dans la Salle sur Demande avant son arrivée, pour pouvoir suivre au plus près l'avancée des opérations.

Depuis qu'il avait réussi à faire transiter la pomme, il semblait piétiner sur place. Il avait fait plusieurs essais avec des oiseaux ou des souris, qui s'étaient à chaque fois terminés par la mort de l'animal. Les larmes du jeune Mangemort lorsqu'il ramassait délicatement les petits corps inutilement sacrifiés, les caressait avant d'aller -il l'avait suivi- les enterrer en cachette dans le parc, alors qu'il aurait pu s'en débarrasser beaucoup plus discrètement, lui avaient confirmé qu'il n'avait décidément rien à faire dans l'entourage de Voldemort. S'il éprouvait des remords après la mort de ses cobayes, jamais il ne pourrait tuer un être vivant de ses mains et de sang-froid, et encore moins un être humain. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa vie à brève échéance, et, conséquence directe du Serment qu'il avait prêté, de la sienne.

La chance lui sourit enfin le jour où, se trouvant à court d'un ingrédient pour une préparation demandée par Madame Pomfresh pour l'infirmerie, il s'était rendu dans la réserve, dont l'une des portes donnait sur son laboratoire et l'autre sur la salle de potions, au moment même où un cours se terminait.

Si le professeur Slughorn avait finalement accepté de reprendre son poste d'enseignant, il n'avait rien voulu entendre de plus. Les activités annexes qu'avaient assurées le Maître des potions depuis seize ans ne faisaient pas partie de son contrat. Snape avait donc obtenu de conserver ses appartements, dans les cachots, qui étaient attenants à son laboratoire personnel. Il continuait à y préparer potions et baumes pour l'infirmerie de l'école, fonction pour laquelle il avait un accès illimité aux réserves d'ingrédients du château, qui jouxtaient également la classe de potions afin que le professeur ou les élèves puissent y accéder en cas de besoin, et qu'il continuait en outre à gérer. Sa réserve personnelle, qu'il utilisait pour ses contrats avec Ste Mangouste et le Ministère, étant gardée sous clé dans le laboratoire lui-même, et en outre protégée par de puissants sortilèges, depuis un certain vol d'ingrédients quelques années auparavant, en raison de la dangerosité de certains produits, qu'il n'aurait pas été bon de mettre entre n'importes quelles mains.

Slughorn s'était déclaré ravi de l'arrangement, qui le déchargeait d'un travail de gestion qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, et lui attribuait en outre un douillet appartement au niveau du rez-de-chaussée, beaucoup moins humide, et plus facile à chauffer, ce qui à son âge et compte tenu de son goût marqué pour le confort, constituait pour lui un avantage non négligeable.

Il vaquait à ses occupations, quand, par la porte restée entrebâillée sur la salle de potions, des bruits de conversation vinrent briser le silence qui suivait habituellement la sortie des élèves. Il n'y aurait peut-être pas prêté plus attention, s'il n'avait reconnu la voix de Potter. Potter ne restait jamais – _jamais_ \- en arrière pour demander quoi que ce soit à un professeur, bien trop pressé d'être toujours parmi les premiers à sortir de classe. Et ce n'était pas vrai seulement pour ses cours à lui, en attestaient les conversations en salle des professeurs. De l'avis général, Harry n'était pas un si mauvais élève, mais c'était très loin d'être un bourreau de travail. La question de l'adolescent le figea sur place.

—Que pouvez-vous me dire des Horcruxes ?

Sa main s'immobilisa à mi-chemin d'une étagère. Le mot avait heurté ses oreilles presque physiquement. Il sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, et il se prit à espérer avoir mal entendu. La réponse tarda un peu à venir, comme si le professeur avait éprouvé le même choc que lui. Sous ses dehors bonasses, Horace Slughorn était un sorcier puissant et profondément érudit, et Snape n'aurait pas mis sa main au feu qu'il n'ait jamais touché, jadis, à la Magie Noire… Voldemort, s'il fallait en croire Dumbledore, n'avait-il pas cherché à le recruter malgré son âge et son apparente débilité physique?

—Qu'est-ce… qu'est ce que vous avez dit ? Fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Le professeur semblait avoir des difficultés à s'exprimer. Harry répéta sa question, et Severus dut s'appuyer sur une table, lorsqu'il entendit la réponse que son successeur donna d'une voix éteinte.

—C'est Dumbledore qui vous a chargé de me poser la question. Et il n'y avait aucune trace d'interrogation dans son ton. Il semblait bouleversé, terrifié. « Il vous a montré ce… ce souvenir. C'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit-il.

Severus était tétanisé, au point que la fin de la conversation lui échappa, il ne reprit contenance que lorsqu'il entendit Slughorn sortir littéralement de ses gonds, niant avoir une quelconque connaissance du sujet et mettant le garçon à porte. Il sortit discrètement dans le couloir, mais Potter était déjà hors de sa vue. Un souvenir… Il n'imaginait pas que son ancien professeur de potions ait pu, à un moment ou a un autre, avoir pratiqué ce genre de… _chose_ , et ensuite refusé de s'allier avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait livré un souvenir falsifié au directeur, un souvenir qui concernait une des pires abominations qui soient.

Se pourrait-il que… Oui, bien sûr, ce ne pouvait être que ça ! Slughorn avait tout à fait pu être _son_ professeur à l'époque où _il_ était élève à Poudlard… ce souvenir devait forcément concerner Tom Jedusor lorsqu'il était étudiant… Ce dernier avait fort bien pu poser des questions à son professeur, sous prétexte de documentation. Si c'était le cas, et s'il avait lui bien livré des informations capitales sur les Horcruxes, il était plausible qu'il en ait maintenant tellement honte, qu'il ait cherché à le cacher même à Albus.

Ainsi, Dumbledore pensait que Voldemort avait fabriqué un Horcruxe… Et il avait chargé un adolescent de… Une grimace de dégoût déforma un instant son habituel masque impassible. Comment le vieil homme avait-il pu ! Et il prétendait agir pour le bien du gamin ! Il savait vaguement ce qu'étaient les Horcruxes, mais c'était une partie tellement obscure de la Magie noire, qu'il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à étudier le sujet de près. Même les plus sombres grimoires ne faisaient que l'aborder. Les Horcruxes touchaient à la Nécromancie la plus profonde, et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, avaient un rapport avec l'immortalité, mais à un prix que bien peu étaient prêts à payer.

Apparemment, Voldemort avait été prêt.

Tout bien réfléchi, cela expliquait bien des choses, et en particulier sa réapparition, deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à récupérer un corps bien à lui. Et Dumbledore le savait sûrement déjà, quinze ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé qu'il reviendrait un jour. Son esprit avait survécu, après avoir été vaincu par Harry, et il avait du végéter de longues années, seul, jusqu'à ce que Queudvert soit démasqué et soit le premier à le rejoindre, 'empruntant' leur corps à des êtres faibles et sans défenses, dont il pouvait aisément dominer l'esprit, avant de les rejeter lorsqu'il les avait vidés de toute substance, partageant même peut-être parfois celui de Nagini, ce qui pouvait expliquer son étonnante connexion avec le serpent. Mais si Dumbledore savait déjà tout ça, pourquoi voulait-il à tout prix ce souvenir en particulier ?

Et quelque chose remonta à sa mémoire… A la fin de sa première année, Potter avait parlé d'un visage, d'un visage comme greffé à l'arrière de la tête de Quirell, et d'une autre voix, qui n'était pas la sienne. Il n'avait pas totalement pris possession du jeune professeur, il avait besoin qu'une partie de lui soit encore présente pour tromper son 'public' et ne pas être démasqué, mais Quirell était mort avant qu'il puisse investir un autre corps, et Voldemort était pourtant revenu encore une fois. Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

Plusieurs Horcruxes ! Une nausée l'envahit et il dut de nouveau s'appuyer contre le mur du couloir. Un, c'était déjà difficile à imaginer, mais _plusieurs_ Horcruxes ! Et dans ce cas… combien ? S'il avait vu juste, la réponse, ou du moins une indication, devait logiquement se trouver dans le souvenir de Slughorn. Et si Dumbledore voulait ce renseignement, ce ne pouvait être que pour une raison : il cherchait à les retrouver et à les détruire avant l'affrontement final, afin d'ôter toute possibilité de retour au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'image de la main noircie du directeur s'imposa soudain à son esprit. La bague, bien sûr ! La bague _était_ un Horcruxe ! Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait passée à son doigt malgré son pouvoir maléfique, mais il se souvenait de l'épée posée sur la table. Ce qui signifiait que l'épée de Gryffondor avait le pouvoir de détruire ces abominations… D'autres choses avaient-elles aussi ce pouvoir ?

Maintenant qu'il avait une partie de la réponse, il se souvint du livre que Dumbledore lui avait montré l'année où la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte. Du journal maléfique de Tom Jedusor, qui avait failli tuer la jeune Weasley, et qu'Harry n'avait réussi à détruire qu'avec un crochet de basilic. _Basilic_ … le venin de basilic, donc, mais aussi peut-être le sang... C'était avec l'épée de Gryffondor que Potter avait tué le basilic, elle avait été forgée par les Gobelins. Si le sang de l'animal pouvait renforcer son pouvoir, alors elle l'avait absorbé et c'est cela qui lui permettait de détruire les Horcruxes ! Il reprit le chemin de ses appartements d'un pas plus assuré. Maintenant, il savait enfin ce qu'il devait chercher.

Une chose, tout de même tracassait Severus. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il demandé à Potter de recueillir le souvenir de Slughorn ? Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas chargé lui-même ? Il se fustigea sur le champ. Bien sûr qu'il s'en était chargé lui-même, le souvenir falsifié en témoignait. Mais Horace n'était pas bête et il devait savoir que ce qu'il lui avait livré ne résisterait pas à un visionnage attentif, il avait seulement gagné du temps, et maintenant, il serait sur ses gardes. Il connaissait les dons de Legilimens du directeur, et il était assez bon Occlumens pour éviter de se rendre vulnérable, quant au Veritaserum, il ne serait pas assez stupide pour ne pas y avoir pensé. Avec Harry, Dumbledore jouait sur la vanité du vieux sorcier, et sur la faiblesse qu'il avait toujours eue pour sa mère. Le vieux Serpentard ne partageait pas les préjugés de classe de sa Maison, Lily avait été son élève préférée, et sa mort l'avait bouleversé. Si une personne pouvait arriver à lui tirer, si l'on pouvait s'exprimer ainsi les vers du nez en jouant sur les sentiments, c'était en effet bien Harry.

S'il voulait avoir une chance de savoir, il devait arriver à mettre la main sur ce souvenir le premier. A partir du moment où il serait en possession d'Albus, il ne pourrait plus rien faire, mais le problème qui se posait à lui était le même que celui qui se posait au directeur. Slughorn, sous son apparence bon-enfant de papa-gâteau, était un sorcier puissant. Avec lui, il n'était pas question d'employer la Legilimencie, ou l'Imperium et encore moins un simple sortilège de Confusion. Le Veritaserum était également exclu. Même s'il pouvait à la limite le lui administrer, à supposer que Slughorn ne se méfie pas également de lui, , il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui faire savoir que son prédécesseur s'y intéressait également à titre personnel, et la potion, si elle obligeait à dire la vérité, n'effaçait pas le souvenir de celui qui l'avait administrée. La pensée d'un Obliviate lui effleura l'esprit, mais il la repoussa aussitôt : couplé au Veritaserum, cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux pour celui à qui il était administré.

Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution. Le garçon. Il devait attendre qu'Harry ait récupéré le souvenir, et tenter de l'intercepter avant qu'il ne le livre à Dumbledore. Lui, n'avait pas les capacités pour lui résister, et le sort d'oubli l'empêcherait de tout révéler au directeur. Mais pour cela, il devrait le surveiller en permanence. Il soupira. Harry, Draco… il regrettait que le don d'ubiquité n'existe pas, comment allait-il pouvoir s'y prendre ? Encore un peu moins de repos en perspective… si cette fois-ci il n'y laissait pas sa peau, il pourrait presque se croire devenu immortel, et sans avoir besoin d'Horcruxes, lui ! Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas eu conscience de se déplacer, et pourtant il se rendit soudain compte que ses pas l'avaient amené devant le portrait qui protégeait ses appartements.

Il se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce dans son fauteuil habituel près de la cheminée et laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes.

Les flammes.

Les flammes !

Il n'avait pas allumé le feu. Il n'avait jamais besoin d'allumer ou d'entretenir le feu dans les principales pièces d'habitation, ni de lancer de sorts d'entretien d'ailleurs. Les seules pièces où il le faisait étaient son bureau, et son laboratoire.

La solution était là, sous ses yeux. Ce n'était pas bien sûr une solution idéale, mais cela lui permettrait de souffler un peu. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, un Elfe de maison personnel lui avait été attribué, comme à tous les autres professeurs. Missy s'était montrée tellement choquée et malheureuse qu'il refuse ses services qu'il l'avait autorisée, à condition qu'elle se fasse oublier, à entretenir le salon, la chambre, la salle de bains et la cuisine, tout en lui ordonnant de ne jamais mettre les pieds ou le bout d'un plumeau dans son bureau ou son laboratoire. L'Elfe avait si bien obéi, s'était montrée si discrète, qu'il avait tout bonnement fini par effectivement l'oublier.

—Missy !

Appela-t-il à voix haute. Il était tellement peu habitué à faire appel aux Elfes de maison, qu'il se sentit quelque peu stupide, de parler ainsi tout seul. Mais dans la seconde qui suivit, la petite créature apparut devant lui dans un 'pop' caractéristique.

—Le maître à appelé Missy ! Missy est si heureuse que le maître se souvienne d'elle ! Elle en sautillait presque sur place d'excitation. « Missy pensait que maître Snape l'avait oubliée. Et soudain, elle cessa de s'agiter pour le regarder d'un air inquiet. « Missy a-t-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? »

En voyant que la petite créature commençait à tirer sur ses oreilles de chauve-souris, Severus s'empressa de la rassurer.

—Non Missy, tu n'as rien fait de mal. J'ai seulement un service à te demander.

—Missy fera tout ce que maître Snape désire, Missy est tellement heureuse qu'il se soit souvenu d'elle !

—Tout d'abord, tu vas arrêter de m'appeler maître, Missy, monsieur, ou professeur suffiront.

Ce terme était si étroitement lié à Voldemort, qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir employé pour s'adresser à lui. D'autre part, il était par nature opposé à toute forme d'esclavage et n'avait jamais vraiment approuvé le statut inférieur des Elfes de maison, même si eux, le revendiquaient.

—Bien monsieur, Missy fera tout ce que voudra le professeur, monsieur !

—C'est bien. Connais-tu Harry Potter ?

—Missy connait Harry Potter, monsieur, Missy est amie avec Dobby. Dobby parle souvent d'Harry Potter à Missy.

—Dobby, oui bien sûr… Aimerais-tu être libre, toi aussi, Missy ?

—Oh non ! Pitié, professeur, monsieur. Missy veut servir le professeur. Missy est une bonne Elfe. Monsieur ne donnera pas de vêtement à Missy n'est-ce pas? Missy n'a rien fait de mal.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air désespéré de l'Elfe qui se préparait à recommencer à se fustiger.

—Non Missy, tu n'as rien fait de mal, s'empressa-t-il de répéter, et désormais, je t'interdis de te faire du mal, c'est compris ?

—Missy comprend, professeur, monsieur, Missy va essayer.

—Très bien alors voila ce que tu vas faire…

Après avoir demandé à l'Elfe de suivre discrètement Potter partout où il irait, sans rien en dire à personne, et de le prévenir immédiatement s'il cherchait à approcher Slughorn en dehors des cours de potions, il s'accorda encore cinq minutes avant de gagner son bureau, où l'attendait un tas impressionnant de parchemins à corriger. Plongeant machinalement sa plume directement dans l'encre rouge, il se prépara à affronter les inepties de ses cornichons de sixième année.

 **TBC**


	11. Les uns

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

* * *

… _il s'accorda encore cinq minutes avant de gagner son bureau, où l'attendait un tas impressionnant de parchemins à corriger. Plongeant machinalement sa plume directement dans l'encre rouge, il se prépara à affronter les inepties de ses cornichons de sixième année._

 **.**

 **Les uns…**

 **.**

Un bruit de pas précipités retentit dans le couloir, la porte des toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage s'ouvrit à la volée, envoyant le battant rebondir contre le mur avec un claquement sec, et une mince silhouette se précipita à l'intérieur en courant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc tenait encore l'oiseau mort dans sa main, minuscule boule de plumes encore chaude, alors qu'il était en train de vomir tripes et boyaux, penché au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes.

Sans aucun souci de préserver les apparences ou sa fierté, il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et s'assit à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur froid. Il était couvert d'une sueur glacée, et grelottait en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, la tête sur ses genoux étroitement enserrés par ses bras. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de rage et d'impuissance, qui se termina en sanglot. Il n'y arriverait jamais ! Il allait mourir, il le savait, si sa tante l'avait vu à ce moment-là, elle l'aurait tué de sa propre main sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, et d'ici peu, il ne pourrait plus cacher son incompétence à personne, et surtout pas au Lord Noir.

—Ces toilettes-là, elles sont pour les filles, tu n'es pas une fille que je sache ?

Il releva la tête, cherchant l'origine de la voix criarde qui venait de l'interpeller, prêt à évacuer sa frustration sur le premier venu. Il était préfet, après tout, et s'il était trop lâche pour frapper, au moins avait-il d'autres moyens pour se défouler ! Il n'y avait personne. Etait-il en train de devenir fou ?

—En haut ! reprit la voix.

Cette fois, il la vit, petite silhouette grisâtre et translucide, flottant à mi-chemin du plafond. Le visage à moitié caché par une paire de lunettes à verres épais, et encadré d'une paire de couettes qui tombaient sur ses épaules. C'était le fantôme d'une fillette de onze ou douze ans, et il se souvint avoir vaguement entendu les filles raconter des histoires sur des lavabos désaffectés et des tuyauteries hantées. La curiosité l'emporta sur les insultes qui se formaient déjà sur ses lèvres.

—Qui es-tu ?

—Ohhhhhhhh ! Pleurnicha le fantôme. « Pourquoi personne ne se souvient jamais de moi ? Bien sûr, je n'étais ni issue d'une grande famille, ni la fille d'une des fondatrices, juste une élève sans importance, morte dans les toilettes. »

La bouche du jeune homme se tordit dans une grimace dédaigneuse.

—Ces toilettes sont hors service, comment veux-tu que quelqu'un te connaisse si tu ne les quittes jamais ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

—Je m'appelais Myrtle Elizabeth Warren, mais mon vrai nom, personne ne s'en souvient, on m'appelle simplement Mimi. Mais je ne suis pas idiote, j'entends bien ce qu'ils disent derrière mon dos. La grosse Mimi, Mimi la moche, la geignarde, la râleuse… Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. « Pauvre Mimi ! »

Draco laissa errer un regard dégouté sur la pièce dont il ne subsistait pas grand-chose de l'ancienne splendeur, qui se laissait pourtant deviner dans l'agencement des lieux. Curieusement, sa rage était retombée, il ne ressentait plus qu'une grande lassitude, et aucune envie d'accabler encore plus le pitoyable petit fantôme. L'isolement qui était le sien depuis qu'il avait entrepris d'accomplir sa 'mission', la peur et les regrets, l'impossibilité de se confier à qui que ce soit, avaient momentanément eu raison de son arrogance.

—Je suppose que n'importe qui râlerait d'être obligé de hanter des toilettes désaffectées, surtout dans un état aussi minable que celles-ci. Constata-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Le fantôme glissa dans l'air pour se retrouver à son niveau, et le considéra un moment en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme pour évaluer son degré de sincérité. Mais il n'avait même pas besoin de faire semblant. Mimi l'avait surpris en train de pleurer, et elle ne s'était pas moquée de lui. Le regard qu'il lui rendit était simplement le reflet de ce qu'il éprouvait à ce moment-là : regrets, tristesse, désespoir.

—Tu es gentil, décida-t-elle, « pas comme tous les autres, et puis, tu as l'air triste toi aussi. Je peux peut-être t'aider ? Si tu me racontais… Poursuivit-elle sans paraitre remarquer l'expression choquée du jeune homme.

Gentil ? Personne n'avait jamais dit, personne ne se serait aventuré à dire que Draco Malfoy puisse être _gentil_ ! Il pouvait à la rigueur être sympathique pour ses rares amis, neutre ou arrogant avec ses égaux, selon qu'ils soient ou non dans ses bonnes grâces, méprisant, hautain et condescendant envers tous les autres, mais… _gentil_ ! C'était… bizarre, et tout compte fait, pas si désagréable à la fois. Assez déstabilisant en tout cas, pour ne pas se mettre en colère.

—Non, Mimi, personne ne peut m'aider. Je dois y arriver tout seul, sinon… sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot… J'ai fait… J'ai fait quelque chose qui… Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Personne ne peut rien pour moi. Personne ne peut comprendre !

Il se releva, et s'approcha des lavabos ébréchés pour passer de l'eau fraiche sur son visage, tachant de reprendre contenance, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

—Tu peux revenir quand tu veux, tu sais, si tu as besoin d'être tranquille, ou de parler à quelqu'un. Personne ne vient jamais ici, et si quelqu'un veut t'embêter, je le ferai partir.

—Merci Mimi, au revoir.

Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte, Draco se sentit parfaitement ridicule. Il devait aller bien mal pour s'être laissé aller à discuter, à presque… _se confier !_ à un _fantôme_ , qui plus était le pire des fantômes, une adolescente chouineuse et sentimentale. Mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait étrangement mieux, fantôme ou pas, il y avait au moins une personne qui ne le détestait pas dans le château, et qu'il le veuille ou non, ça lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps, il se serait confié à son directeur de Maison… Severus ne saurait jamais à quel point il était malheureux de l'avoir repoussé de cette manière, à Noël, mais il avait tellement peur !

Oui Draco Malfoy était terrifié, et il ne savait plus à qui faire confiance. Bellatrix lui avait seriné tout l'été à quel point le Maître des Potions était peu fiable. L'attention presqu'affectueuse, et pour qui connaissait Severus Snape c'était énorme, qu'il lui avait toujours portée s'était transformé, dans sa bouche, en opportunisme de Sang-mêlé qui ne cherchait qu'à prendre la place vacante de son père auprès de son Maître. Lorsqu'il était près d'elle, tout semblait tellement évident, malgré la confiance que sa mère continuait à témoigner au professeur. Mais ici, Snape redevenait le mentor qui l'avait toujours aidé, guidé, soutenu. Il avait dû faire un énorme effort de volonté pour repousser son offre de l'aider, et il en souffrait. Terriblement.

Draco ne savait plus quoi penser, mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il aurait aimé remonter le temps, refuser de prendre cette Marque hideuse qui faisait de lui un esclave, et bientôt un assassin. Son père, le fier Lucius Malfoy, Severus, avaient-ils connu les mêmes affres ? Le professeur le dénoncerait-il s'il se confiait à lui ? Mais son père était en prison, et le venin distillé par Bellatrix l'empêchait de se rapprocher du Maître des Potions. Et puis, lui confier ses doutes aurait été un signe de faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre dans sa situation.

Machinalement, ses pas l'avaient conduit dans le parc, près d'un morceau de terre qu'on devinait fréquemment retourné, à l'abri d'une haie qui le cachait aux regards. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul, avant de marmonner à mi-voix « Defodio ! ». Il s'accroupit pour déposer l'oiseau mort dans le trou qui venait d'apparaître. Il frissonna en regardant une dernière fois le petit cadavre, avant de combler la tombe d'un geste rageur de sa baguette. Jamais il ne pourrait arriver à accomplir sa mission.

Il allait échouer… et il allait mourir. Mais curieusement, cette constatation le laissait de glace. Ce n'était pas cela qui lui faisait le plus peur. Peu à peu, la Mort lui était devenue une présence familière qui ne le quittait pas, une amie dans les bras de laquelle il savait qu'il pourrait se réfugier si la pression devenait trop forte. Il en était venu à penser que la mort serait préférable à la vie qu'il menait depuis qu'il était devenu Mangemort, d'autant qu'il savait pertinemment que pour le moment, n'étant pas encore majeur, il avait été relativement épargné. Non, s'il ne s'était agi que de _sa_ mort, il aurait déjà baissé les bras et accepté les conséquences de sa bêtise, mais son père était à Azkaban, à la merci des Détraqueurs, dont la plupart s'étaient mis au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Voldemort avait également menacé de s'en prendre à sa mère, même si elle était la sœur de sa servante la plus zélée. Et aussi insensible qu'il puisse paraitre, Draco aimait ses parents. Pour eux, il fallait qu'il essaye, qu'il fasse son maximum, et peut-être, devant sa bonne volonté, le Mage Noir les épargnerait-il, même s'il échouait.

 **…**

Debout devant la haute croisée en ogive, les deux mains croisées derrière son dos, Albus Dumbledore laissait son regard errer sur le paysage grandiose qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, presqu'étonné de sa beauté majestueuse. Depuis trop longtemps, il le regardait sans plus prendre la peine de vraiment le voir. Aujourd'hui, il le redécouvrait, comme il l'avait découvert bien des années auparavant lorsqu'il était arrivé pour la première fois à Poudlard pour y faire ses études, comme tant de générations de sorciers avant lui. Ce soir, il retrouvait, intact, l'émerveillement de ses onze ans.

Était-ce l'approche de sa fin prochaine, qui lui faisait redécouvrir toute ces petites choses qu'il avait fini par négliger ? La majesté d'un paysage d'une beauté à couper le souffle, la splendeur flamboyante d'un coucher de soleil, le bien-être apporté par la chaleur et le crépitement du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée, la simple odeur de l'encre et du parchemin, le froissement des pages d'un livre dans le silence de la nuit, et même la saveur retrouvée des friandises qu'il avalait machinalement depuis si longtemps sans plus y porter vraiment attention. Tout ce qu'il allait lui falloir quitter bientôt. Et par-dessus tout, la présence et l'amitié de ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait beaucoup perdu dans sa longue vie, mais il avait aussi beaucoup gagné, et ces dernières années, il lui avait même été donné d'éprouver cette chose qu'il avait jadis pensé lui être à jamais interdite : l'amour paternel.

Son esprit dériva vers le jeune homme, qu'il avait peu à peu appris à connaître et à apprécier.  
Sale caractère, orgueilleux, rancunier, Serpentard dans l'âme, peut-être, mais elle était si belle, cette âme, pour celui qui savait se faufiler au-travers de toutes ces couches arides et rébarbatives dont il avait si bien su l'entourer pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Si loyale, si courageuse, tellement pleine de dévouement, et d'amour inexprimé… Severus, qui se retranchait depuis des années derrière sa culpabilité, ses erreurs et ses fautes pour justifier de son revirement, trop fier pour reconnaître ses qualités pour ce qu'elles étaient vraiment : sa nature la plus profonde. Severus qu'il allait bientôt sacrifier au nom du Plus Grand Bien.

Et de tous les sacrifices qu'il avait déjà faits, celui-là était peut-être celui qui lui coutait le plus. La mort d'Ariana avait été un tragique accident, dû à sa stupidité, il se la reprochait à chaque instant. Mais Severus… il avait sciemment scellé le destin du Maître des Potions. Il n'osait imaginer la vie qui serait la sienne après qu'il ait accompli ce qu'il lui avait ordonné de faire. Parce que malgré ses réticences, réitérées à chacune de leurs entrevues, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il finirait par céder et par faire ce qu'il attendait de lui, au nom du Plus Grand Bien. La mort serait certainement la plus clémente des alternatives qui s'ouvriraient à lui au bout du chemin, et cette seule pensée lui lacérait l'âme.

Oui, Albus aimait Severus. Pas comme il avait aimé Gellert, non, ce genre d'amour, il y avait longtemps qu'il y avait renoncé. Il l'aimait comme on aime un fils, et cet amour lui déchirait le cœur. Il aurait de loin préféré ne jamais s'être attaché au jeune homme qui avait remis sa vie entre ses mains, dix-sept ans auparavant. Cet enfant, parce que même à vingt ans, ces jeunes gens lâchés dans une guerre dont les enjeux les dépassaient, étaient encore des enfants pour lui. Cet enfant égaré, torturé dans son corps et dans son âme, perdu, errant dans les ténèbres, et qu'il avait aidé à retrouver son chemin vers la Lumière. Cet homme qui avait déjà tant donné, qui avait déjà tellement souffert, qui avait tout perdu, et qu'il allait devoir faire souffrir plus encore...  
Ariana et Severus seraient à jamais ses plus grands remords, ses fautes inexpiables, qu'il allait bientôt emporter dans sa tombe.

Depuis la mort de sa sœur, depuis qu'il avait vaincu et enfermé l'homme qu'il avait aimé - qu'il aimait encore au plus profond de son cœur - dans sa propre prison, depuis que 'Le Plus Grand Bien' avait pris une autre signification pour lui, il n'avait jamais autant ressenti le poids de sa solitude et de sa culpabilité. Ce soir, Albus Dumbledore n'était plus qu'un très vieil homme fatigué, poursuivi par ses fantômes et hanté par la peur de l'inconnu qui allait bientôt l'engloutir, sans qu'il ait pu terminer son œuvre.

 **TBC**


	12. Et les autres

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

* * *

 _Ce soir, Albus Dumbledore n'était plus qu'un très vieil homme fatigué, poursuivi par ses fantômes et hanté par la peur de l'inconnu qui allait bientôt l'engloutir, sans qu'il ait pu terminer son œuvre._

.

… **Et les autres**

 **.**

Des étendues de ciel d'un bleu éclatant commençaient à apparaître au-dessus des tourelles du château, mais ces signes annonciateurs du printemps ne parvenaient pas à chasser l'humeur morose du professeur de Défense. Le résultat de ses recherches concernant les Horcruxes l'avait horrifié.

Contrairement aux idées préconçues, les Mangemorts n'étaient pas tous d'abominables criminels assoiffés de sang, et seule une partie d'entre eux, composée en grande partie des évadés à l'esprit dérangé d'Azkaban, avec Bellatrix Lestrange à leur tête, et la meute soumise de Loups-garous menée par Fenryr Greyback, était principalement responsable de la vague de meurtres qui s'était abattue sur les Nés-moldus et leurs familles, ou ceux qu'ils appelaient 'traîtres à leur Sang', et des attentats visant les Moldus, perpétrés à travers tout le pays.

Les autres étaient bien entendu loin d'être des enfants de chœur, mais un grand nombre d'entre eux avaient pour mission d'infiltrer discrètement les infrastructures du gouvernement ou de s'occuper de la propagande, ou de la logistique, le plus 'en douceur' possible. Même s'ils étaient tous prêts à tuer pour leur maître en cas d'affrontements directs. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas dans l'intérêt du Mage Noir de s'imposer uniquement par la violence et la terreur, et les manœuvres de séduction en sous-main étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses, et fructueuses, que les spectaculaires opérations coup de poing menées par la brigade de choc… Elles amenaient beaucoup plus de sympathisants que les horreurs qui arrivaient à choquer même des esprits endurcis. Pour en avoir lui-même été victime, il savait à quel point elles pouvaient être trompeuses, et d'autant plus dangereuses, sous leur enrobage séducteur.

De manière générale, Severus ne participait pas aux opérations 'sur le terrain', Voldemort ne pouvait se permettre le luxe que son précieux espion auprès de son plus grand ennemi puisse être reconnu et arrêté. Cela avait en outre été une des principales conditions de son ralliement, et la cause essentielle du mépris de Bellatrix et de ses semblables pour sa personne, mais il avait tué. Souvent. Principalement pour abréger les souffrances de ceux que les Mangemorts les plus sadiques, autoproclamés bourreaux officiels, torturaient au fond des cachots du manoir des Jedusor. Il n'en avait jamais tiré aucun plaisir, aucune satisfaction, il l'avait fait par compassion, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus aucune possibilité de sauver une vie ou d'éviter des souffrances supplémentaires, et il en aurait été sévèrement puni si le Seigneur des ténèbres l'avait appris.

Mais surtout, il était responsable de toutes les morts causées par les renseignements qu'il apportait à son maître sur l'ordre de Dumbledore. Sacrifier quelques vies pour en sauver des centaines d'autres… bien sûr, il savait que c'était incontournable en temps de guerre, mais il n'arrivait pas afficher le même détachement qu'Albus en face de ça. C'était _lui_ qui donnait les informations, et il se sentait aussi coupable que s'il les avait tués de sa main, et tous les raisonnements du monde n'y pourraient jamais rien changer. Sans compter toutes les vies fauchées par les différents poisons qu'il avait été contraint de mettre au point, certains étant destinés à tuer dans d'affreuses souffrances. Un Maître des Potions dans le camp de l'Ombre n'était pas là pour concocter des infusions de camomille ! Tout ce qu'Albus justifiait au nom du 'Plus Grand Bien', lui, ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Le principe de création des Horcruxes le révulsait. Pendant longtemps, il avait vomi à chaque fois qu'il en avait été réduit à tuer, même pour abréger les souffrances d'êtres pour qui ce geste était pourtant le seul secours possible. Il ne pouvait comprendre le concept de tuer des innocents sans remords, et sans autre raison que la volonté de prolonger à tout prix sa propre existence, au terme d'un rituel répugnant. Il aurait lui-même volontiers sacrifié la sienne si cela avait pu mettre fin à tout ça.

Par association d'idées, ses pensées dérivèrent vers le jeune Malfoy. Il n'avait pas eu la chance, s'il pouvait l'exprimer ainsi, d'être, comme lui, 'désiré,' 'courtisé' par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et d'avoir eu ainsi la possibilité de plus ou moins monnayer ses services. Lorsqu'il avait appris que Draco avait pris la Marque, il avait été horrifié. Il connaissait le garçon depuis sa naissance, il savait que malgré son éducation typique de Sang Pur, il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais et qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps parmi des Mangemorts de la trempe de sa tante. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait pu jeter un Doloris, voire un Avada Kedavra sans aucun état d'âme, et même avec une certaine satisfaction, s'il avait eu Bellatrix en face de lui à ce moment-là.

Adepte des Arts Sombres par goût du savoir et non celui de nuire, Severus avait toujours eu plus ou moins de mal avec certains impardonnables. Si l'Imperium ne lui posait aucun problème, il avait toujours quelques difficultés avec le Doloris, et devait faire appel à toute sa volonté et beaucoup d'imagination pour arriver à assez 'désirer' provoquer la douleur, et encore ses maléfices étaient-ils assez limités dans leur efficacité. Même si cette 'faiblesse' provoquait les railleries de ses congénères, cela avait au moins l'avantage de le faire passer aux yeux des plus sadiques, pour qui seule la parfaite maitrise des sortilèges interdits prouvait la valeur d'un sorcier, pour beaucoup moins puissant qu'il ne l'était en réalité, ce qui au final pourrait s'avérer un atout non négligeable s'il devait en arriver à les affronter ouvertement… d'autant qu'appliquer un impardonnable sur l'un d'entre eux ne lui poserait certainement aucun problème de conscience, et que par voie de conséquence, le maléfice aurait alors tout l'impact espéré ! Quant à l'Avada Kedavra, il avait la chance que la volonté de tuer, et non uniquement le désir, soit suffisante pour le rendre efficace…

Et évidemment, cela le ramena fatalement à Albus. Il n'avait pas renoncé à encore essayer de dissuader le vieux mage de renoncer à son projet fou. Il voulait encore désespérément se persuader qu'il pouvait trouver une solution pour que ni Draco ni lui n'aient à tuer Dumbledore… Il suffisait de chercher.  
Chercher.  
Il y passait toutes ses nuits, toutes ses plages de liberté, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, cela devenait obsessionnel. Et les arguments du vieil homme n'y changeraient rien.

Il avait fini par accepter l'idée de l'aider, en dernier recours, à partir paisiblement et sans douleur, lorsque le moment serait venu, uniquement parce qu'il n'y avait aucune autre issue que la mort, au maléfice qui l'avait frappé. Pourtant, Dieu savait que là aussi, il avait cherché, et cherché encore, jusqu'à l'épuisement, le remède, contre-sort ou potion, qui lui permettrait de le sauver, mais pour une fois, il avait dû s'incliner. Oh, il n'avait pas renoncé, non, mais la malédiction progressait bien plus rapidement que ses recherches, et il avait compris que même s'il finissait par trouver, ce serait trop tard.

Mais de l'euthanasie au meurtre public, même si au final le résultat resterait le même, il y avait un pas qu'il se refusait à franchir. Pourtant, s'il ne le faisait pas, soit il condamnait Draco à subir le même destin que lui, soit le jeune homme échouait, et ils mourraient tous les deux, le garçon pour son échec, lui pour n'avoir pas tenu son Serment... A moins que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne se décide pour une torture plus subtile en rendant Draco responsable de la mort de ses parents.

Il avait promis à Narcissa de tout faire pour protéger Draco, et il avait promis à Albus de protéger les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard après l'avènement de Voldemort, sans compter l'aide qu'il était le seul à pouvoir apporter à Potter… Et pour tout cela, il devait rester en vie.

Il ferma les yeux avec un gémissement de frustration, les coudes posés sur son bureau et les mains étroitement collées contre ses oreilles. Les paroles d'Albus tourbillonnaient dans son crâne comme un carillon infernal « _C'est la seule solution, le seul moyen pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous accorde pleinement sa confiance_.» C'était la pure vérité, il le savait, et c'était bien là que le bat blessait… et c'était leur seul espoir d'avoir une chance de gagner cette guerre. D'un revers de bras rageur il envoya voler livres, parchemins, plumes et encrier au travers de la pièce, et abattit ses poings sur la table en poussant un cri de rage impuissante, avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur ses bras.

Severus Snape pleurait.

 **…**

Perdu dans ses pensées, Remus déambulait sans but dans les couloirs. L'approche de la pleine lune le rendait nerveux et il avait encore plus de mal que d'habitude à s'endormir. Il ne savait pas qui était de garde ce soir-là, et à vrai dire il s'en fichait. Il n'était plus un élève et en tant que tel soumis au couvre-feu.

Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres aux souvenirs lointains qui venaient frapper à la porte de son esprit. Peter et lui n'avaient que rarement bravé le règlement, mais James et Sirius n'avaient pas leurs scrupules, ou leurs craintes, et ils avaient passé bien des soirées à arpenter le château à l'abri de la cape d'invisibilité de Potter. Comme plus tard les jumeaux Weasley, aucun passage secret qui pouvaient les conduire à l'extérieur ne leur avait résisté, sauf peut-être ceux des cachots, et ils avaient 'fait le mur' bien des fois pour aller boire un verre chez Madame Rosmerta, où, qui sait, rendre quelques visites un peu moins innocentes dans l'allée des embrumes. Certaines plaisanteries étaient assez explicites pour qui savaient décoder le langage des Maraudeurs.

Il chassa les pensées inopportunes qui venaient le titiller et força son esprit à revenir au présent… Ce qui n'était pas forcément une amélioration. Le présent s'appelait Nymphadora et était prête à étriper quiconque l'appelait par son prénom .

Il avait tout essayé pour la dissuader. Leur différence d'âge, mais qu'est-ce qu'une douzaine d'années dans une vie de sorcier, censée être bien plus longue que celles des autres humains ? Sa lycanthropie, mais elle était parfaitement contrôlée par la potion qu'il prenait à chaque pleine lune. Sa pauvreté, mais elle s'en fichait royalement, vivant elle-même, malgré son salaire d'Auror dans une simplicité presque monacale. Tous ses arguments, elle les avait rejetés un par un, mais il ne lui avait jamais avoué le dernier, le principal, celui qui lui faisait le plus peur, celui qui hantait ses cauchemars. Bien sûr, il y avait des sorts de prévention, bien sûr, il y avait des potions, et même les contraceptifs moldus, mais il suffirait d'un oubli… Il s'était documenté, il savait que son 'petit problème de poils' ainsi que le qualifiait jadis James, n'avait presque aucune chance de se transmettre de cette façon. Dans les faits, les cas étaient extrêmement rares, mais justement, le pourcentage était tellement infime qu'aucun chercheur ne s'était jamais donné la peine de se pencher sur le problème. Il était littéralement terrifié à l'idée du terrible héritage qu'il pourrait éventuellement laisser à un enfant innocent.

A qui se confier ? La personne la plus qualifiée pour lui répondre aurait bien entendu été le Maître des potions, mais c'était aussi la dernière personne à qui il oserait en parler…

Il était loin d'être stupide, il avait bien remarqué la souffrance de Severus lorsque Lily s'était définitivement éloignée de lui, à la fin de leur cinquième année, et par la suite, lorsqu'elle s'était rapprochée de James, un peu avant la fin de leurs études. Il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que Severus avait éprouvé beaucoup plus que de l'amitié pour Lily, à l'époque. Les autres ne s'en étaient peut-être pas aperçus, mais lui, si. Et tout ce qu'il avait pu remarquer de son comportement vis-à-vis d'Harry le lui confirmait. Harry était le fils de James, et il haïssait l'image de son père au travers de l'enfant qui lui ressemblait tant, mais il était aussi le fils de Lily, et pour cela, il l'avait toujours protégé dans l'ombre, s'échinant à lui éviter les ennuis qu'il semblait attirer comme un aimant. Il ne savait pas au juste quand il avait pris la Marque, mais il doutait fort que ça ait été avant leur mariage, avant que tout espoir de la reconquérir ne soit définitivement anéanti.

L'humiliation de trop, l'après-midi du jour où ils avaient passé leurs BUSEs, était la goutte qui avait fait déborder la coupe et déclenché la réaction en chaine qui avait conduit le jeune homme jusqu'à Voldemort. Elle avait été trop publique, et beaucoup trop dégradante.  
C'était d'ailleurs à la suite de cet incident, qu'il s'était décidé à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec ses amis, afin de les inciter à cesser ce qu'ils appelaient des plaisanteries, mais qui se terminait toujours de façon de plus en plus humiliante, où dangereuse, pour le Serpentard.

Hélas pas assez tôt, se reprochait-il maintenant. Cet après-midi-là, ils avaient atteint le point de non-retour, où les choses étaient définitivement devenues impossibles à arranger.

Quelques mois plus tôt, l'inconscience de Sirius avait déjà failli provoquer un drame qui les aurait affectés à tous si pour une fois James n'avait pas choisi, dans leur intérêt, d'aider Severus, et réussi à le tirer du piège mortel dans lequel Black l'avait entraîné. Et Lupin, qui avait lui-même failli en être une des principales victimes, devait bien reconnaitre que Dumbledore avait fait preuve d'une partialité flagrante dans le jugement à huis-clos de cette histoire, où par volonté de protéger son secret, même leurs directeurs de Maison respectifs n'avaient pas été conviés. Une injustice qui n'avait pu qu'encore renforcer la haine de Snape envers les Maraudeurs.

Progressivement, au cours de leurs deux dernières années d'études, les brimades avaient diminué et s'étaient finalement arrêtées. Il aimait à penser que c'était sous son influence, mais il devait reconnaitre que la puissance magique de plus en plus grande (ou, pensait-il, de moins en moins dissimulée), du Serpentard, qui maintenant que Lily n'était plus là pour le freiner, rendait coup pour coup, y était aussi pour beaucoup. Mais les provocations, de part et d'autre, avaient continué, et Severus s'était de plus en plus rapproché des partisans de Voldemort, qui le courtisaient alors ouvertement, trop heureux qu'on leur serve ainsi sur un plateau une chance d'attirer dans leurs rangs un sorcier aussi prometteur.

Pouvait-il, en toute conscience, affirmer que, placé dans la même situation, après des années de maltraitance de la part de son Moldu de père (Lily l'avait confié à James) et de harcèlement de la part de leur petite bande, il n'aurait pas, à dix-sept ans, agi de la même manière ? Il était plus que probable que les Maraudeurs aient en grande partie été cause de la perte de Severus. Comment, dans ces conditions, pourrait-il aller lui demander de l'aide maintenant ? Et même s'il avait eu le cran de le faire, comment pourrait-il s'imaginer qu'elle aurait une seule chance de lui être accordée ? Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais joué un rôle actif dans tout ça, mais il pouvait tout à fait comprendre que Snape lui en veuille, ne serait-ce que pour ne jamais être intervenu pour les empêcher d'aller trop loin. Après tout, il était préfet à l'époque, et il en aurait eu le pouvoir.

Ces deux dernier mois avaient été paradoxalement les pires et les meilleurs de sa vie. Vivre sous le même toit qu'elle, la côtoyer chaque jour était une souffrance dont il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer. Il luttait depuis trop longtemps, quel mal pourrait-il y avoir à succomber ? Elle le voulait, il la voulait, pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ?

—Remus ?

La voix féminine le fit s'immobiliser, stoppant net ses réflexions moroses, et il se retourna lentement, pour faire face à la jeune Auror.

« Encore tes insomnies ? Elle hésita une microseconde puis brusquement, se jeta à l'eau. « J'ai terminé ma ronde et j'ai de la bièraubeurre dans ma chambre, tu veux venir prendre un verre avec moi ? »

Le sourire était plein d'espoir et le clin d'œil encourageant. Les allusions n'étaient plus de mise. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne ferait jamais le premier pas et elle avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Leurs vies étaient trop précaires, et le temps était un luxe qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'accorder. Il se sentit faiblir. Lorsque qu'il hocha la tête et lui emboita le pas, les cheveux de la jeune femme, qui étaient d'un châtain désespérément terne depuis l'été précédent, virèrent au rose vif.

Tout compte fait, était-ce vraiment si compliqué ?

 **TBC**


	13. L'âme du démon

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A :** Merci à Zeugma et Daidaiiro pour vos retours, si cette fic continue à vivre, c'est un peu grâce à vous...  
Merci aussi à mes nombreux lecteurs, et à ceux qui mettent cette histoire en alerte ou en favori (même si une petite review, en supplément, serait accueillie avec reconnaissance).

* * *

 _Tout compte fait, était-ce vraiment si compliqué ?_

 **.**

 **L'âme du démon**

 **.**

La surveillance de Missy avait fini par porter ses fruits. Elle était tellement heureuse que Severus ait enfin daigné se souvenir de son existence, qu'elle avait mis tout son cœur à ne pas le décevoir. Depuis que le professeur le lui avait demandé, elle n'avait pas quitté Harry d'une semelle, ne s'accordant quelques minutes de repos que lorsqu'elle était certaine qu'il était endormi et ne bougerait plus pendant quelques heures, et encore avait-elle jeté des alarmes autour de son lit afin d'être prête dès qu'il posait un pied par terre. Elle était même allée jusqu'à déléguer provisoirement l'entretien des appartements de Snape à l'un de ses congénères afin de mieux se consacrer à sa mission.

Lorsque l'elfe l'avait averti de la rencontre de Potter et de Slughorn, et du rendez-vous qui en était résulté, à la cabane d'Hagrid, Severus avait aussitôt abandonné grimoires et parchemins, en priant pour que l'objet de ses recherches n'ait pas la mauvaise idée d'appeler ses troupes au même moment.

Plus le temps passait, et plus l'esprit de Voldemort devenait instable, et ce n'était pas le moment de négliger, ni même d'être simplement en retard à ses convocations. Celui qui arrivait un peu trop après les autres à son goût, était considéré comme « tiède » et finissait généralement par faire les frais de la colère du psychopathe, qui entendait désormais être obéi par ses troupes au doigt et à l'œil, dans l'instant et sans admettre aucune excuse, qu'elle soit personnelle ou professionnelle. Il n'était plus question pour lui de prétendre qu'une quelconque amitié le liait à ses adeptes, comme il avait pu le faire dans le passé. Il exigeait d'eux une soumission totale. Leurs vies lui appartenait, et plus d'un n'était jamais revenu d'une réunion où il suffisait de quelques minutes de retard, d'un regard, ou d'un mot, qui déplaisaient au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour déclencher ses foudres. Et bienheureux était alors celui qui avait la chance d'avoir droit à une fin rapide et indolore.

Seuls Draco Malfoy, qui était mineur et à qui il était impossible de quitter Poudlard en-dehors des vacances scolaires, et Severus durant ses heures de cours - mais les convocations survenaient rarement dans la journée - étaient dispensés de cette obligation. L'ambiance des réunions au manoir Jedusor était désormais pesante et silencieuse, et dans l'immense salle de réception où elles se tenaient, on pouvait presque sentir physiquement l'odeur de la peur flotter au-dessus des participants. Les Mangemorts n'étaient plus uniquement soumis à leur Maître par les meurtres commis lors de leur initiation, mais également par la terreur. Ce n'était plus seulement leurs vies qui étaient menacées. De cela, beaucoup se seraient accommodés, mais aussi celles de leurs familles, et Mangemorts ou pas, la plupart d'entre eux étaient prêts à tout pour protéger les leurs. Voldemort se repaissait de cette toute-puissance, et son esprit dérangé en testait et en repoussait sans cesse les limites.

Devant cette dégénérescence, dont il commençait maintenant à avoir un début d'explication, le combat personnel de Severus, qui, au début, avait été uniquement lié à son serment envers la mémoire de Lily, s'était peu à peu transformé en une lutte convaincue, non pas uniquement pour 'Le plus grand bien' cher à Dumbledore, mais contre le chaos dans lequel le monde entier, et pas seulement celui des sorciers, était menacé d'être précipité, sous la domination d'un tel monstre dévoré par une folie qui semblait ne pas avoir de bornes.

Dissimulé sous un sortilège de Désillusion, il avait discrètement suivi Harry et le professeur de potions, et assisté, de loin, aux funérailles d'Aragorg. Non sans grimacer au passage à l'opportunisme d'Horace, qui profitait du chagrin d'Hagrid pour se faire un beau petit paquet de Gallions en récupérant discrètement le venin de l'Acromentule morte. En bon Serpentard, il n'avait rien contre l'opportunisme, mais il réprouvait la malhonnêteté.

En s'éloignant de la fenêtre de la cabane du garde-chasse, par laquelle il avait assisté à toute la scène, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer, à son corps défendant, la tactique, toute serpentarde, qu'avait utilisée Harry pour soutirer à Slughorn les souvenirs que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de récupérer. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, après l'avoir déverrouillée d'un rapide Alohomora, il se fondit dans l'ombre de la porte entrouverte de l'appentis jouxtant le potager, près duquel l'adolescent devait obligatoirement passer pour retourner au château. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant de le voir arriver, la satisfaction de sa réussite gravée sur le visage, après avoir abandonné à leur sommeil éthylique les deux professeurs, qu'il avait consciencieusement enivrés pour arriver à ses fins.

Harry marchait d'un pas rapide dans la nuit, à la fois pour se réchauffer et pour rejoindre au plus vite le château et le dortoir des Gryffondors. La froide lueur d'une lune presque à sa plénitude éclairait assez le chemin pour qu'il puisse se passer d'éclairage. Il sentait l'effet de la potion se dissiper, et l'euphorie et l'optimisme qu'elle lui avait apportés diminuer au fur et à mesure, mais peu lui importait, maintenant qu'il avait rempli sa mission. Il lui restait juste à espérer que la porte ne serait toujours pas verrouillée, mais il était assez confiant : Slughorn avait certainement dû s'assurer qu'elle resterait ouverte jusqu'à son retour, et pour le moment, le professeur de potions dormait à poings fermés du sommeil de l'ivrogne, la tête sur la table de la cuisine d'Hagrid. Il faillit éclater de rire. Le concert de ronflements qui se déroulait dans la cabane du garde-chasse avait quelque chose de grandiose, ceux du vieux professeur ne cédant en rien à ceux du demi-géant.

L'attaque le prit par surprise.

Au moment où, à la limite de sa conscience, il perçut la présence tapie dans l'obscurité, il était déjà trop tard. Avant qu'il ait eu l'occasion d'esquisser le moindre geste vers sa baguette, une poigne de fer se referma sur son poignet, et il se sentit happé vers un trou d'ombre qui s'avéra être la porte de la cabane à outils du potager. Il voulut crier mais se rendit compte qu'il était incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Il tenta de museler la terreur qui commençait à s'emparer de lui, et de garder la tête froide. « Silencio » se dit-il, son agresseur usait de magie, et de magie informulée, cela signifiait que ce n'était pas Rusard. Pas un professeur non plus, ni un Auror. Un professeur se serait contenté de le réprimander pour avoir été dehors après le couvre-feu avant de lui donner une sévère punition pour son imprudence, et un Auror l'aurait amené directement à Fol-Œil ou à Tonks, qui supervisaient la sécurité de Poudlard. La taille de son agresseur ne plaidait pas non plus pour un élève. Bien que certains de ses condisciples de sixièmes et septièmes années soient grands et musclés, la poigne et l'assurance étaient plus celles d'un adulte sûr de lui, que d'un adolescent. Il commençait à paniquer. Les Mangemorts auraient-ils réussi à investir le château ? Voldemort aurait-il ordonné son enlèvement ? Mais personne, à part Ron et Hermione ne savait qu'il serait dehors ce soir… Il essaya de se débattre, en vain. Il était muet et incapable du moindre mouvement, comme pétrifié, mais contrairement au Petrificus habituel, il pouvait rester debout. Même s'il avait vécu toute la scène comme au ralenti, tout cela n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes.

Snape avait agi dans le silence le plus total. Sachant que le directeur avait posé des alarmes sur toutes les entrées du bâtiment, passages secrets compris, il avait pris le parti d'intercepter Harry dans le parc, sur le chemin du retour. Même dans l'obscurité, il ne pouvait prendre aucun risque d'être reconnu. À l'intérieur de l'appentis, il faisait assez sombre pour qu'on ne distingue que des silhouettes, et avant de partir, il avait pris soin de laisser son immense toge de professeur, beaucoup trop liée à son personnage, dans ses appartements, afin de gommer au maximum tout ce qui aurait pu aider à l'identifier. Pour éviter toute gêne dans ses mouvements, il s'était également débarrassé de l'épaisse cape de laine qui le protégeait de la froideur de la nuit, avant d'agir. Le contact entre eux n'avait pas été assez étroit pour que l'adolescent ait pu remarquer le boutonnage de la redingote. Le peu qu'Harry avait éventuellement pu distinguer de son agresseur restait neutre, mais sa voix et sa diction étaient bien trop caractéristiques et reconnaissables pour qu'il se hasarde à prononcer un seul mot. Albus était un homme d'une intelligence exceptionnelle, en plus d'être un sorcier extrêmement puissant, s'il avait le moindre doute, il pourrait soutirer au garçon des renseignements que lui-même n'aurait même pas conscience de connaître.

Toujours silencieusement, il allongea l'adolescent sur sa cape, qu'il avait étendue sur le sol, et lui jeta un sort de sommeil, avant de se permettre un léger Lumos. Un Accio, et la fiole contenant le souvenir de Slughorn vint docilement se poser dans sa main. Il tira alors de sa poche un minuscule objet ressemblant à une coupelle miniature, auquel il rendit sa taille originelle après l'avoir posé sur un établi. Les filaments argentés luisaient doucement pendant qu'il versait le contenu du flacon dans la Pensine d'obsidienne, qu'il s'était procurée dès qu'il avait eu connaissance de l'existence du souvenir, et de l'importance qu'il pouvait avoir pour la suite des évènements, et peut-être sur l'issue même de la guerre, et le remuait du bout de sa baguette…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, un peu choqué par ce qu'il avait vu, il replaçait d'une main tremblante la fiole dans la poche du jeune homme et le faisait léviter jusque sur le chemin, après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait les surprendre. Après un Obliviate sur les dernières minutes et l'implantation dans l'esprit de Potter du souvenir d'un vertige suivi d'un faux-pas, il leva les sorts qui pesaient sur lui tout en se reculant dans l'ombre. L'opération entière, menée dans le silence le plus absolu, n'avait pas duré plus de vingt minutes.

Harry se releva avec une grimace et épousseta son pantalon. Il avait soudain été pris d'un léger étourdissement qui l'avait fait trébucher et tomber sur les genoux. C'était sûrement dû à la dissipation de l'effet du Felix Felicis se dit-il. Par chance, il ne s'était pas fait mal dans sa chute. D'une main glissée dans sa poche, il s'assura que la fiole qui contenait le souvenir de Slughorn était intacte, avant de reprendre son chemin. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir réussi. Cette fois, Dumbledore serait content de lui. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte, il constata qu'ainsi qu'il l'avait supposé, elle n'était toujours pas verrouillée. Il se glissa à l'intérieur, repoussa le battant et s'y adossa un instant avec un soupir de soulagement. Il resta un moment immobile, à l'écoute du moindre bruit qui aurait troublé le silence de la nuit, avant d'oser un Lumos. Il allait devoir être très prudent en regagnant son dortoir, afin de ne pas se faire surprendre à errer la nuit dans les couloirs. Quoiqu'à la réflexion, ce soir, cela n'aurait pas été bien grave, il pourrait toujours arguer que Dumbledore en personne lui avait demandé de le rejoindre, tant il était certain qu'aussi tardive que soit l'heure, avec ce qu'il lui apportait, le directeur serait enchanté de le recevoir.

 **TBC**


	14. Le Prince et le Loup

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

* * *

 _Il allait devoir être très prudent en regagnant son dortoir, afin de ne pas se faire surprendre à errer la nuit dans les couloirs. Quoiqu'à la réflexion, ce soir, cela n'aurait pas été bien grave, il pourrait toujours arguer que Dumbledore en personne lui avait demandé de le rejoindre, tant il était certain qu'aussi tardive que soit l'heure, avec ce qu'il lui apportait, le directeur serait enchanté de le recevoir._

 **.**

 **14-Le Prince et le Loup**

 **.**

Severus n'était pas rentré immédiatement. Si Albus vérifiait toutes les entrées et sorties du château, il pourrait paraître étrange qu'il rentre quelques minutes après Harry, après être sorti quelques minutes avant lui. Il décida de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, et d'aller ostensiblement prendre un verre à 'La tête de sanglier'. Le témoignage de son propre frère serait le meilleur des alibis si le directeur se montrait soupçonneux.

Voilà pourquoi , au lieu de rejoindre la pile de devoirs à corriger qui l'attendait encore sur son bureau avant de pouvoir enfin prendre un peu de repos, il se retrouvait attablé, en tête à tête avec ses pensées, devant un verre d'un infâme tord-boyaux, auquel il n'aurait touché pour rien au monde. La mixture vendue par Abelforth sous le nom de 'whisky' était de composition indéterminée, et hautement corrosive. Il était certain qu'elle aurait fait merveille sur les chaudrons encrassés, et se demandait comment ses élèves n'y avaient pas encore pensé. Mais il était vrai que les quelques contrevenants à l'interdiction de boire de l'alcool préféraient le faire en contemplant les généreux appâts de Madame Rosmerta plutôt que la barbe d'Abelforth… et il était particulièrement mal placé pour leur donner tort sur ce dernier point…

Le Maître des potions réfléchissait, il avait besoin de mettre à plat ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. C'était tellement énorme, même pour Voldemort !

Il revoyait le jeune Tom Jedusor, demander à Slughorn s'il était possible de partager son âme en sept morceaux ! _Sept !_ Il connaissait l'obsession du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour les nombres magiques, et sept était certes le plus puissant d'entre eux, mais tout de même… _Sept !_ Il se prit à espérer qu'il avait fini par renoncer à cette folie, mais au fond de lui-même, il savait déjà que ce n'était qu'un vœu pieux. D'après ses déductions, il avait la quasi-certitude d'au moins quatre Horcruxes, dont deux avaient déjà été 'dépensés'.

Le premier lorsque son propre sort de mort s'était retourné contre lui, lorsqu'il avait essayé de tuer Harry, et que son corps avait mystérieusement disparu. A quoi son âme maudite s'était-elle raccrochée, alors ? Nagini ? Sous quelle forme avait-il erré, végété, durant dix longues années ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans la Forêt Noire, et comment avait-il approché Quirell, lors de son voyage d'étude des vampires en Albanie, pendant l'année sabbatique qui avait précédé sa prise de fonction en tant que professeur de Défense, et pris possession de lui ? Autant de questions qui resteraient certainement à jamais sans réponses. Qu'avait-il alors promis au jeune professeur d'études des Moldus timide et effacé, pour l'inciter à partager volontairement son corps avec lui ? La puissance ? Le pouvoir de dominer enfin ceux qui le dépréciaient, se moquaient de lui, l'humiliaient ? Il ne savait que trop bien à quel point Voldemort était doué pour exploiter ce genre de faille…

Le scénario s'était reproduit lorsque Quirell était mort. Un deuxième Horcruxe avait dû permettre à son âme de survivre encore une fois, mais en étant de nouveau privé de corps. Comment avait -il réussi à retrouver le répugnant rituel de nécromancie lié à la magie du sang et oublié depuis la nuit des temps, qui lui avait permis, trois ans plus tard, d'en reconstruire un, en profanant les ossements de son père ?

Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine au souvenir de leurs 'retrouvailles'. Severus avait dû jouer très serré lorsqu'il s'était agi de lui expliquer pourquoi, pendant la première année d'Harry à Poudlard, il s'était dressé contre lui, l'empêchant de récupérer la Pierre Philosophale qui lui aurait assuré l'immortalité à laquelle il aspirait tant. Heureusement que la rage du Lord noir avait eu le temps de s'atténuer un peu entre temps, et qu'il lui avait permis de se justifier, avant de décider de sa punition. Il n'était jamais passé aussi près de la mort que cette nuit-là, et la séance de torture qui avait suivi lui avait presque fait regretter de mentir aussi bien. Il n'avait jamais non plus autant prié pour qu'un Avada Kedavra vienne mettre fin à ses souffrances, et il avait dû faire appel à toute la force de sa volonté et de son Occlumencie, pour ne pas lui donner le plaisir de le supplier de l'achever.

A y bien réfléchir, son premier essai avait dû être le journal qu'Harry avait détruit en deuxième année, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Sans compter la bague qui avait contenu le maléfice qui était en train de tuer Albus, qu'il se souvenait maintenant avoir vue au doigt de Jedusor dans le souvenir de Slughorn. Merlin ! Il avait certainement commencé avant même de quitter Poudlard… A dix-sept ans, il avait déjà tué, et pratiqué un rituel qui lui avait donné la nausée lorsqu'il en avait lu la description, au moins deux fois…

Quatre Horcruxes, utilisés ou détruits, et il était toujours vivant. Des nombres magiques, trois, sept et neuf, le premier était déjà dépassé ! Il ferma les yeux, se demandant combien d'autres choses lui cachait encore Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un homme et une femme étaient en train d'entrer dans le pub, le distrayant pour un moment de ses sombres pensées. Il avait, par habitude, choisi une table d'angle, éloignée du bar et peu éclairée, aussi, ne le remarquèrent-ils pas.

Il avait observé, avec un intérêt amusé, les transformations de la jeune Métamorphomage au cours de ces derniers mois. Elle était vraiment douée, et n'avait aucun mal pour se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. Paraître dix ans de moins afin de pouvoir ressembler à une élève ne lui avait certainement posé aucun problème, mais n'aurait-ce été sa dignité de professeur imbuvable à protéger, il aurait volontiers éclaté de rire lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, il l'avait surprise, une nuit, en train de faire une ronde sous les traits de McGonagall. Au premier regard, il avait lui-même failli se faire prendre, mais il connaissait trop bien sa collègue pour être abusé plus de quelques secondes. N'empêche !

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la gratifier d'un « bonsoir, Minerva, je ne savais pas que vous étiez de garde, cette nuit, mais peut-être allez-vous simplement rendre visite à Albus… », prononcé sur un ton tellement équivoque, que Tonks ne regarderait sûrement jamais plus Dumbledore et la sous-directrice du même œil. Après tout, il cultivait tellement bien son personnage, que jamais la jeune Auror ne pourrait s'autoriser à penser que Severus Snape ait pu se laisser aller à plaisanter ! Et il n'était pas certain qu'un autre soir, une Sybille Trewlawney à laquelle il ne manquait que l'odeur de Sherry pour ne pas laisser planer un doute… Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses lèvres tressaillir à ce souvenir.

Les cheveux de Tonks, lorsqu'elle redevenait elle-même, étaient dernièrement passés, quelques temps après qu'elle ait été assignée à la sécurité interne du château, du châtain terne qu'elle arborait depuis l'été précédent, à un rose bonbon éclatant. Et à ce qu'il semblait, il avait sous les yeux la raison de ce changement. Dire qu'il en fut surpris aurait été exagéré. Il n'y avait en effet pas que la couleur de cheveux de la jeune femme, qui s'était transformée. Quelques mois plus tôt, son nouveau Patronus avait étonné plus d'un membre de l'Ordre, le passage d'un lièvre à un énorme loup avait effectivement de quoi surprendre, mais elle avait fait taire les éventuelles questions d'un regard si noir, que personne n'avait osé émettre le moindre commentaire.

Lupin paraissait fatigué, soucieux, et Severus se souvint qu'on était à la veille de la pleine lune. Sa nervosité se semblait se communiquer à sa compagne dont la chevelure virait par intermittence, tantôt au violet tantôt au rouge sombre. Elle posa une main sur celle du Loup-garou, et celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air accablé. Le Maître des Potions n'était pas un sentimental, mais ça crevait les yeux, que ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre malgré leurs différences. Remus était un complet abruti, avec ses états d'âme, elle l'avait accepté tel qu'il était, bordel ! C'était même elle qui avait fait les premiers pas, et la potion Tue-loup qu'il avait encore améliorée pour lui, lui permettait de mener une vie presque normale, sans danger pour son entourage. Cela ne le regardait pas bien sûr, mais parfois, devant certaines de ses réactions, il avait presqu'envie d'aller le secouer et de lui hurler de ne pas tout gâcher, comme… comme…

Mais jamais le froid, l'insensible Severus Snape ne s'abaisserait à ça ! Son regard se perdit dans le vide, rendant son entourage flou.

Lupin ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il avait de la chance, elle l'avait _accepté_ … Comment les choses auraient-elles tourné si Lily avait accepté son intérêt pour la Magie Noire ? Ou si lui, y avait renoncé ? Aurait-ce changé quelque chose ? L'aurait-elle choisi, lui plutôt que Potter ? Parce que pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'était pas son attirance pour les Arts sombres qui l'avait poussé à devenir Mangemort, mais bel et bien la perte de Lily.

Il se désintéressa du couple pour se replonger dans sa morosité. Leur vue avait fait remonter des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré garder profondément enfouis, et il retint de justesse le verre qu'il avait commencé à porter machinalement à ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'empoisonner bêtement!

La Magie en elle-même était neutre, c'était l'usage qu'on en faisait qui la rendait bonne ou mauvaise. Noire ou Blanche selon l'expression consacrée. L'étude des sortilèges à un niveau avancé incluait inévitablement les Arts Sombres, et tous les grands mages, de Merlin à Dumbledore étaient inévitablement aussi experts en Magie Noire qu'en Magie Blanche. C'était l'intention qui faisait toute la différence. Il avait tenté de l'expliquer à son amie, en faisant un parallèle avec le monde moldu. L'énergie nucléaire était-elle bonne ou mauvaise ? Fallait-il condamner son formidable potentiel parce que la folie de certains en avait fait une arme dévastatrice ?

Certes, il le reconnaissait volontiers, il avait eu le tort de commencer à l'étudier tout seul, et certainement beaucoup trop jeune, et le manque d'encadrement avait favorisé le développement d'une dépendance qui lui avait, à l'époque, fait résister aux tentatives de la jeune fille pour l'en éloigner. Mais pouvait-on dire avec certitude qu'il l'aurait utilisée à de mauvaises fins si les circonstances ne l'avaient pas poussé vers Voldemort ? Lui était persuadé que non, il avait toujours voulu se spécialiser en Défense, et pour les contrer efficacement, il fallait forcément connaître les armes de l'ennemi.

Il reporta son attention sur Lupin et Tonks, dont les cheveux affichaient maintenant un noir corbeau aussi profond que le sien. Un de ces jours, il faudrait qu'il prenne le Loup-garou à part et qu'il lui parle de la dernière potion qu'il avait mise au point. Ça, il pouvait le faire, c'était de la science, pas du sentimentalisme idiot… du moins tentait-il de s'en persuader.

Le traumatisme de sa rencontre, à quinze ans, avec un Remus en pleine transformation, avait déclenché chez lui une boulimie de recherches, et d'étude de tout ce qui pouvait concerner les objets de sa phobie. Et cela était aussi passé par l'amélioration de la potion tue-loup, que Damoclès avait élaborée quelques années après cette mémorable confrontation, et dont les résultats, en dépit de l'amélioration qu'il apportait à la vie des victimes de la malédiction, laissaient souvent à désirer dans sa version générique, que son inventeur n'avait pas jugé utile de faire évoluer après l'avoir faite homologuer. Il ne comprendrait jamais la paresse, voire le laxisme, de certains chercheurs, qui une fois leur réputation établie, se contentaient de se reposer sur leurs lauriers.

Si le principal mode de transmission de la lycanthropie était la morsure d'un Loup-garou, quelques rarissimes cas de transmission génétiques avaient été constatés au cours des âges. Mais ils étaient tellement rares que personne n'avait jamais sérieusement songé à se pencher sur ce problème. Encouragé par sa phobie, il avait dernièrement développé une préparation destinée aux Louves, ou aux compagnes saines de Loups enceintes, afin de prévenir tout risque concernant leur progéniture. Voldemort n'aurait certainement pas vu ce genre de recherche d'un bon œil, aussi n'avait-il pas eu le loisir de publier le résultat de ses travaux et de faire valider sa recette, mais s'il le pouvait un jour, elle ferait certainement au moins autant de bruit que la potion qui aussi instable soit-elle, avait changé la vie de Lupin et de beaucoup de ses semblables, depuis son élaboration.

 **TBC**


	15. La leçon de Luna

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Merci aux reviewers. Heureuse de te "revoir" Juliana !

* * *

 _Voldemort n'aurait certainement pas vu ce genre de recherche d'un bon œil, aussi n'avait-il pas eu le loisir de publier le résultat de ses travaux et de faire valider sa recette, mais s'il le pouvait un jour, elle ferait certainement au moins autant de bruit que la potion qui aussi instable soit-elle, avait changé la vie de Lupin et de beaucoup de ses semblables, depuis son élaboration._

 **.**

 **La leçon de Luna**

 **.**

Hermione et Luna se dirigeaient ensemble vers la bibliothèque où elles avaient prévu de retrouver Ginny, Harry et Ron, après leur dernier cours de la journée. Elles avaient fait connaissance l'année précédente, au sein de l'AD, et avaient renoué depuis la soirée de Slughorn, où Harry avait invité la quatrième année à l'accompagner. Sous les dehors loufoques qui lui avaient valu son surnom, la jeune Serdaigle, était d'une intelligence rare qui faisait honneur à sa Maison, et elles s'entendaient à merveille. Elles se poussèrent un peu sur le côté pour céder le passage à la sombre silhouette qui franchissait la porte au moment où elles s'apprêtaient à entrer.

—Bonsoir, professeur ! Fit gentiment la jolie blonde avec un sourire sincère, s'attirant un regard stupéfait de sa camarade.

—Miss Lovegood ! Répondit-il civilement avec un léger hochement de tête. Et se tournant vers sa compagne, dont il avait surpris l'expression, avec une lueur sarcastique dans le regard : « Miss Granger ! »

—Pro-professeur ! Bégaya Hermione désemparée alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà à grands pas, dans un de ces claquements de robes dont il avait le secret.

Quel autre élève, à part Luna, se serait aventuré à souhaiter une bonne soirée à Severus Snape au détour d'un couloir ? Se demanda-t-elle. Et pourtant, il ne l'avait pas rabrouée, et il lui avait même rendu sa salutation avec une étonnante affabilité. Plus, il l'avait saluée, elle ! Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantage de questions, Luna avait déjà rejoint le petit groupe, auquel s'était joint Neville. Ils avait rapproché deux tables, entre les rayonnages, assez à l'écart du bureau de Madame Pince pour pouvoir chuchoter sans trop de risques de se faire réprimander.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il vous voulait, le bâtard graisseux ? Demanda Ron. J'ai vu qu'il vous disait quelque chose en sortant.

—Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'une chose qui s'appelle le savoir-vivre ? répondit Luna de sa voix douce et égale. Le professeur nous a simplement saluées en passant.

—Sa-saluées ? Depuis quand Snape salut-il les élèves qu'il croise dans les couloirs ? S'étrangla Harry.

Luna tourna vers lui un regard candide, dans lequel perçait une nuance d'étonnement sincère, et répondit sur le ton qu'elle aurait employé avec un enfant de cinq ans.

—A moi, depuis toujours. Il suffit d'être polis, tu sais, et les autres le sont généralement aussi, en retour.

—Ce salaud n'a aucun savoir-vivre, la seule chose qu'il sache faire c'est d'enlever des points, ou de coller en retenue ceux qu'il rencontre dans les couloirs.

Luna ne s'était départie ni du calme ni du sourire innocent, auxquels se heurtaient habituellement ceux qui se moquaient d'elle, qui finissaient généralement par abandonner la partie les premiers, devant son absence de réaction hostile.

—Pourquoi punirait-il des élèves qui se rendent à la bibliothèque pour travailler, Harry ? Nous n'avons enfreint aucun règlement. Le professeur Snape n'a jamais été désagréable avec moi, il est courtois, et il me répond toujours patiemment lorsque je lui demande des explications. Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je le détesterais. S'il vous punit lorsqu'il vous rencontre dans les couloirs, c'est sûrement parce que c'est à des heures où vous n'avez rien à y faire, après le couvre-feu par exemple… S'il m'avait surprise, l'année dernière, lorsque je me rendais aux réunions de l'AD, j'aurais accepté la punition, puisque j'enfreignais le règlement ! Il faut accepter de prendre ses responsabilités dans la vie. Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'appelles Harry Potter et que tu es célèbre, que tu es au-dessus des lois…

Elle posa sur la table le livre qu'elle venait de tirer de son sac et poursuivit de sa voix douce et égale.

« Et vous ne devriez pas non plus lui donner tous ces surnoms idiots. Les noms sont importants, vous savez… et les mots peuvent faire très mal. »

Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Les paroles de la jeune fille touchaient une zone sensible. Malgré ses dénégations, le rejet de certains, l'année précédente, l'avait plus atteint qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il y avait souvent mal réagi. De plus, les surnoms idiots, Luna connaissait ! Et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne semblait pas s'en offusquer qu'ils ne la blessaient pas. Sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, elle venait tout simplement de le remettre à sa place de belle manière, et il sentait une chaleur déplaisante lui monter au visage… Combien de fois s'étaient-ils moqués d'elle ? L'avaient-ils appelée Loufoqua ? Pensaient-ils vraiment être si discrets qu'elle ne s'en apercevait pas ? Qu'elle n'en souffrait pas ? Elle avait fait le choix, contrairement à beaucoup, d'une apparente indifférence, qui finissait par désarmer les moqueurs plus radicalement que de longues polémiques, ou pire, la violence, mais cela n'enlevait sûrement rien aux sentiments qu'elle pouvait en éprouver.

Mais par la barbe de Merlin, là, il s'agissait de Snape, pas d'une jeune fille rêveuse et inoffensive aux idées un peu saugrenues !

—Tu ne comprends pas, Luna…

Hermione, qui avait suivi l'échange dans un silence pensif, jeta un regard furieux sur Harry et Ron, de l'autre côté de la table.

—Luna a parfaitement raison ! Rétorqua-t-elle. « Vous reprochez à Snape d'être toujours après vous, mais est-ce que vous avez jamais fait le moindre effort, _vous_ , ne serait-ce que pour vous montrer polis envers lui ? Il est votre professeur, vous lui devez le respect et il est normal qu'il vous punisse lorsque vous êtes grossiers, incivils, ou lorsque vous ne respectez pas le règlement, ou le couvre-feu. »

—Mione !

—Je m'appelle Her-mio-ne, Ron ! Et ce que je dis est vrai. Vous ne cessez de le provoquer depuis la première année. Vous êtes insolents et inattentifs dans ses cours, et c'est tout juste si vous ne l'auriez pas accusé de votre incompétence en potions, jusqu'à l'année dernière, alors qu'il est un excellent professeur. D'ailleurs, si ce n'était pas le livre de ton bien-aimé 'Prince', ce serait encore pire avec Slughorn, cette année ! Mais lui, il t'a à la bonne, alors tu l'aimes bien... Et en Défense, il n'y a vraiment que vous deux, pour avoir assez de mauvaise-foi pour critiquer ses cours. Chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose, vous l'accusez d'office d'en être responsable, alors qu'à chaque fois, il a été prouvé le contraire ! Elle baissa la voix pour n'être entendue de personne d'autre qu'eux. « Il risque sa vie pour l'Ordre à chaque fois qu'il est appelé par qui-vous-savez. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas un air agréable que… »

—Sirius disait…

—Sirius disait ! Sirius disait… Tu sais très bien que Sirius le détestait, et ça t'arrangeait bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui te soutienne contre lui ! Le professeur Lupin aussi, était un ami de tes parents, et pourtant il le respecte et il a confiance en lui ! Dumbledore et McGonagall aussi, et il s'entend bien avec tous les autres professeurs. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux, pour qu'il déteste autant ton père ? Tu n'as jamais entendu Sirius se vanter de leurs 'exploits' passés ? Tu n'as jamais entendu Remus dire qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas dû lui faire tout ce qu'ils avaient fait lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard ? Tu n'as jamais entendu le surnom ridicule que ton parrain lui donnait ? Toi qui sais si bien écouter aux portes, tu n'entends décidément que ce qui t'arrange !

—C'est un Mangemort, Hermione ! C'est… enfin _c'est Snape_ ! En quel honneur tu prends sa défense ? Il t'a fait boire un philtre, il t'a lancé un sort, ou quoi ? Tenta Ron.

Mais autant vouloir arrêter le Poudlard-Express en pleine course pour pouvoir admirer la danse nuptiale des papillons sur le bord de la voie !

—Merlin ! Je rêve ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre Fol-Œil ! Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours, hein ? Et cette expression : _c'est Snape_ … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste _c'est Snape_ ! Vous n'avez que cet argument à la bouche, et vous ne pouvez même pas expliquer ce qu'il signifie pour vous. A vous entendre parler, son plus grand tort est… d'exister ! Vous reprochez aux Sang-purs d'être racistes, mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes, vous, avec ce genre de raisonnement ? De là d'où je viens on appelle ça un 'délit de sale gueule', et c'est exactement comme traiter les gens de 'sang de bourbe'! Quant à être un Mangemort, ce n'est un secret pour personne que je sache… combien de temps le lui reprochera-t-on encore ? Et pourrait-il espionner vous-savez-qui s'il ne l'était pas ? Vous le traitez de traître, mais vous n'avez pas vu son expression lorsqu'il examinait le collier, alors qu'il pensait que personne ne le regardait. C'était du pur dégoût. Croyez-moi, il n'avait pas l'air amoureux de la Magie Noire à ce moment-là !

Elle s'interrompit un instant pour reprendre son souffle, sous les regards stupéfaits des deux garçons, et celui, de plus en plus amusé, de Ginny, Luna et Neville observant la scène d'un air neutre, avant de reprendre de plus belle sans qu'ils aient osé ajouter quelque chose. Contrarier Hermione lorsqu'elle était dans ce genre de disposition ne leur avait jamais réussi.

« Qui était le traître en première année, malgré tous vos beaux arguments contre lui, et qui t'a sauvé la vie pendant ton premier match de Quidditch ? Qui a risqué sa propre vie pour nous protéger d'un Loup-garou en troisième année ? Qui n'a pas hésité à rappeler publiquement à tous qu'il était un ancien Mangemort, pour tenter d'alerter le ministère sur le retour de vous-savez-qui il y a deux ans ? Qui a refusé d'aider Ombrage et prévenu l'ordre de notre expédition au Ministère l'année dernière ? Vous êtes injustes, vous tournez à chaque fois les choses de manière à ce qu'elles s'adaptent à ce que vous voulez croire ! Je commence à en avoir assez de vos partis-pris ! Vous avez le droit de ne pas l'aimer, il ne fait rien pour ça, mais votre obsession à vouloir à tout pris le diaboliser et lui imputer tout ce qui vous arrive commence à dépasser un peu les limites… Comment voulez-vous que les choses s'arrangent si vous n'y mettez pas un peu du vôtre… Et avant que vous ne le disiez, _non_ , je ne prends pas sa défense, je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de moi, ni de quiconque d'autre d'ailleurs, pour ça. Je ne dis pas non plus qu'il est gentil, ou agréable, je suis la première avec qui il ne l'est pas, et je ne l'aime pas plus que vous. Je suis _ob-jec-ti-ve_ , c'est tout !

D'un geste rageur, elle ramassa son sac, qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouvert, redressa les épaules et leur tourna le dos après un dernier regard de défi, avant de se diriger vers la porte sous les yeux en soucoupes des garçons.

Luna avait tranquillement ouvert son livre et semblait se désintéresser complètement de la situation. Ginny n'avait rien dit, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement le professeur de Défense, mais son ressentiment envers lui tenait principalement de la solidarité envers Harry et son frère, il n'était pas plus désagréable avec elle qu'avec les autres élèves. D'autre part, étant amie et traînant souvent avec Luna, elle avait plus d'une fois eu l'occasion de remarquer qu'il pouvait se montrer, sinon agréable, du moins aussi accessible que n'importe quel autre professeur. Elle éclata de rire.

—Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir me ranger un jour du côté de Snape, mais pour une fois, je ne peux pas vraiment donner tort à Hermione.

Harry se tourna vers Neville d'un air excédé, en quête un soutien. Londubat était, depuis la première année, la bête noire de Snape, il n'avait aucun don en potions et provoquait catastrophe sur catastrophe en cours. Même s'il s'en sortait nettement mieux en Défense, le professeur le terrorisait, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il devait être au coude-à-coude avec Harry pour le nombre de retenues récoltées et la quantité de points enlevés à Gryffondor. Mais il détourna le regard. Le jeune homme était peut-être nul en potions et moyen en tout le reste, excepté en botanique, mais il était foncièrement honnête et avait toujours eu le courage d'exprimer ses opinions, même contre ses amis. Ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu d'être pétrifié par Hermione en première année.

—Heuuu ! J'avoue que présenté comme ça…

—Elle a un esprit ouvert, et très analytique. Vous par contre, fit doucement Luna en regardant Ron et Harry, «les vôtre sont complètement brouillés, je vous ai pourtant déjà dit plusieurs fois, de vous méfier des Joncheruines ! Je ne sais pas où vous les avez attrapés, mais vous devriez essayer de vous en débarrasser avant qu'ils ne fassent trop de dégâts. Je peux vous aider si vous voulez, j'ai des amulettes…»

Ginny fut soudain prise d'une quinte de toux qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un fou-rire, et plongea vers son sac, ou elle s'appliqua activement à chercher quelque chose, pendant que les garçons échangeaient un coup d'œil horrifié, devant le sourire placide de Luna. Harry se racla la gorge.

—Ce-c'est gentil, Luna, on y pensera. Bon il va falloir qu'on y aille, on a un-un truc à faire, et-et on est déjà en retard ! Tu viens, Ron ?

 **TBC**


	16. Au nom du père

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Encore un grand merci à mes quelques fidèles reviewers.

* * *

 **.**

 **Au nom du père**

 **.**

Derrière les rideaux tirés de son baldaquin, Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, et les ronflements sonores de Ron n'étaient pas faits pour l'y aider ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner dans sa tête le souvenir qu'il avait visionné, deux nuits auparavant, en compagnie de Dumbledore. Il revoyait le Jedusor de quinze ans, tellement semblable bien qu'un peu plus jeune, à celui qu'il avait rencontré dans la Chambre des Secrets, avant de tuer le Basilic. Un démon au visage d'ange… et soudain, les paroles d'Hermione lui revinrent à l'esprit, 'un délit de sale gueule'… l'inverse pouvait être aussi vrai, Tom en était la preuve vivante.

Jedusor était beau, séduisant, on lui aurait, selon l'adage populaire 'donné le bon Dieu sans confession', mais il était doté d'un esprit maléfique et répugnant…

Snape… Il détestait Snape, il le détestait depuis avant même son premier cours de potions et leur première confrontation, depuis la première fois où il avait posé son regard sur lui, lors du banquet de rentrée, en première année. La douleur fulgurante qu'il avait ressentie dans sa cicatrice, au même moment, y avait peut-être à l'époque été pour quelque chose. Sauf que quelques mois plus tard, il avait découvert que Voldemort partageait le corps de Quirell, qui avait été assis près de lui à ce moment-là, et que la douleur se réveillait à chaque fois qu'il était à proximité, non de Snape, mais de Quirell-Voldemort.

Non, ce n'était uniquement la douleur, il y avait autre chose... Cette insistance à le regarder dans les yeux, comme s'il s'appliquait soigneusement à ne jamais voir que cette partie de sa personne. Cette obsession à le comparer à James Potter. A critiquer et à insulter ce père que tous ceux qui avaient été ses amis lui avaient toujours décrit comme un héros, droit et irréprochable.

Il ne voulait pas entendre la petite voix dans sa tête, qui lui susurrait _'' ses amis, Harry, ses_ _ **amis**_ _, mais des amis peuvent-ils dire autre chose que du bien, de leur compagnon disparu… d'autant plus s'ils ont eu leur part dans ses forfaits ?''_

Ce père qu'il avait pourtant vu, dans le souvenir dérobé dans la Pensine de son professeur, sous un jour tellement différent ! Arrogant, bêtement et gratuitement méchant, le regard sournois et la bouche tordue sous le sourire méprisant caractéristique du Sang-pur, de l'enfant gâté, sûr de la supériorité de sa caste et de son impunité. Cette même expression, qu'il avait si souvent vue, et détestée, sur le visage de Draco Malfoy. Il revoyait le Snape de quinze ans, solitaire, négligé, l'uniforme mal ajusté, manifestement de seconde, voire de troisième main, et les chaussures éculées, tête basse sous les regards moqueurs et les rires des autres élèves, mais bouillonnant silencieusement de rage et de ressentiment.

Il les avait ressentis au plus profond de lui : l'humiliation, la honte, le désir irrépressible de vengeance. Solitude. Rejet. Toutes ces choses qu'il avait lui-même connues avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Cela aurait pu être lui, s'il n'avait pas rencontré l'amitié de Ron et d'Hermione, s'il n'avait pas été presqu'adopté par les Weasley ! Il ne pouvait pas supporter cet aspect-là de James, il ne _voulait_ pas l'accepter !

Il ne voulait pas non plus repenser à çà, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se revoir lui-même, à l'école primaire, flottant dans les vieux habits trop grands de son cousin, les cheveux toujours un peu trop longs et mal peignés… les regards des autres sur lui… les mêmes regards, et en face, la petite bande de Dudley, toujours prête à s'en prendre à lui sans raison, juste pour le plaisir. Le sentiment d'injustice, le désir de revanche… et pourtant les brimades qu'il avait subies n'étaient jamais allées aussi loin que ce qu'il avait surpris dans la Pensine de Snape, et les mauvais traitements jamais placé en situation de danger mortel. Mais il est vrai qu'il est rare de fréquenter un Loup-garou dans le monde moldu !

La compassion qu'il avait un très court instant éprouvée pour le Maître des potions avait, depuis, décuplé sa haine. Le haïr, se persuader qu'il _méritait_ tout ça, qu'il y avait _obligatoirement_ une bonne raison, qu'il n'était pas seulement un garçon pauvre et maltraité pris pour souffre-douleur par une bande de blousons dorés, atténuait la faute de ses tourmenteurs. Mais il était assez honnête pour comprendre, même inconsciemment, à quel point ce raisonnement était spécieux, et cela réveillait en lui une culpabilité qui attisait d'autant son ressentiment à son égard. Sa haine avait atteint son paroxysme lorsque Sirius était mort. La seule manière qu'il avait trouvée de faire son deuil avait été, encore une fois, d'en faire porter la responsabilité à l'espion. Il était piégé, englué dans un cercle vicieux qui l'obligeait à en détester un, pour ne pas avoir à mépriser les autres.

Il en voulait aux filles et à Neville, d'avoir pris le parti du professeur, il se sentait frustré, trahi… D'autant plus que les arguments d'Hermione, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis, avaient porté. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ils remettaient en cause les fondements même de sa haine, et les démolissaient uns à uns. Mais il ne _voulait_ pas l'entendre, il avait _besoin_ de ce sentiment, il était en quelque sorte son héritage, tout ce qui lui restait de ses parents, de son parrain. Il avait l'impression que devenir ne serait-ce qu'indifférent à Snape serait comme un reniement. De son père. De Sirius.

…

Severus relut pour la troisième fois la même phrase, et faillit, pour la troisième fois, corriger la même ânerie. Il soupira et reposa le parchemin, en se pinçant l'arête du nez entre deux doigts. Décidément, ce soir, il n'avait pas la tête aux corrections. Comment l'aurait-il pu alors que les révélations du souvenir de Slughorn tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, comme un air obsédant dont on n'arrive pas à se débarrasser. En fait, sur ce coup-là, il reconnaissait qu'Albus avait peut-être eu de bonnes raisons de ne pas lui en dire trop. Les Horcruxes touchaient de trop près au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que la connaissance même de leur existence ne soit pas extrêmement dangereuse, à la fois pour l'Ordre et pour lui, si Voldemort venait à ne serait-ce qu'à se douter de quelque chose. Il faisait confiance à son Occlumencie, mais cela ne valait que s'il restait conscient, et donc de sa capacité à éviter ou à résister à la torture, ce qui compte tenu de l'instabilité mentale de plus en plus précaire du mage noir était de chaque jour un peu plus aléatoire.

Il soupira et tenta de reporter son attention sur les copies. En vain. Une douleur sourde lui vrillait les tempes, résultat de trop de nuits d'insomnie. Il se leva pour aller chercher une potion anti-migraine, et renonçant pour le moment à ses corrections, vint s'installer sur le fauteuil qui jouxtait la cheminée. La tête appuyée contre le dossier, il ferma les yeux, en attendant que la potion fasse effet.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de la conversation surprise dans la bibliothèque, alors qu'il y était retourné, pour chercher un parchemin, échappé de la pile instable qu'il avait posée au-dessus des ouvrages supplémentaires qu'il venait d'emprunter dans la partie interdite aux élèves. Accaparés par leur discussion, ou plutôt par le monologue de Granger, les adolescents ne l'avaient pas remarqué. La fougue toute Gryffondor de la jeune fille l'avait amusé, tout en rallumant un pincement désagréable dans sa poitrine, au souvenir d'une autre Lionne, qui l'avait défendu avec la même hargne, autrefois...

Potter avait semblé déstabilisé par les arguments de son amie et de la jeune Lovegood. Et que la plus jeune des Weasley, pour laquelle l'adolescent avait manifestement un très net penchant les ait approuvées, l'avait apparemment d'autant plus vexé.

Que des élèves puissent l'apprécier en tant que professeur, même s'ils ne l'aimaient pas, lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur. Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, le rejet de Draco l'avait touché plus qu'il n'aurait pensé. Voir l'arrogance de Potter battue en brèche par les siens avait un ' _je ne sais quoi'_ de particulièrement satisfaisant. Par les temps qui courraient, il fallait savoir saisir au vol les petits plaisirs, et entendre la coqueluche d'une grande partie de Poudlard se faire remettre à sa place par quelqu'un d'autre que lui, en était un qui n'était pas négligeable. Il nota mentalement de penser à attribuer quelques points à Serdaigle. Il ne s'abaisserait certes pas à en faire autant pour Gryffondor, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus, tout au plus, peut-être se laisserait il aller à être un peu moins critique envers Granger.

S'il voulait être tout à fait honnête, ce n'était pas entièrement de la faute de l'adolescent. De fait, Harry n'avait jamais connu l'autorité d'un adulte responsable. Il soupçonnait les Dursley d'être au mieux indifférents, au pire… il ne voulait pas penser au pire, cela aurait attisé en lui une culpabilité déjà bien assez latente. Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir, préférant lâchement se reposer sur la parole de Dumbledore. Sa haine pour l'image de James que lui renvoyait Harry était bien trop forte, à l'époque, pour qu'il s'arrête longtemps sur de vagues impressions.

Pourtant...

Lorsqu'Harry était arrivé à Poudlard, certains de ses comportements ne lui avaient pas échappés. Ni d'ailleurs certaines caractéristiques physiques qui suggéraient un retard de croissance certainement dû à la malnutrition. L'enfant n'avait peut-être pas été aussi bien traité qu'Albus aimait à le proclamer. Par la suite, il avait eu les Weasley, Granger, Lupin et Black, auquel il aurait pu se confier sur d'éventuelles maltraitances. A partir de cette époque, Potter n'avait guère plus passé qu'une ou deux semaines par an chez son oncle et sa tante. Trop peu pour pouvoir vraiment en pâtir. De plus, à quel titre aurait-il pu se mêler de sa vie en dehors de l'école?

En tant que directeur de Maison, il exigeait que ses Serpents subissent tous un examen médical complet en entrant à l'école, et aucun comportement suspect n'échappait à son œil de lynx. Les familles des Sangs-purs qui constituaient la majorité de son 'troupeau' n'était pas toujours des plus tendres avec leurs rejetons. Pendant les sept ans de leurs études, il endossait la plus grande partie de l'année le rôle de l'Adulte référent, que certains n'avaient jamais vraiment connu, et malgré son attitude revêche, les Serpentards comprenaient très vite qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui quel que soit le problème Il n'avait jamais abandonné à lui-même un enfant placé sous sa responsabilité.

Il ne se souvenait que trop des circonstances qui l'avaient insidieusement poussé à devenir Mangemort.

A son époque, Slughorn se désintéressait de ceux qu'il ne considérait pas comme de familles assez importantes ou influentes, pour être dignes de faire partie de son 'Club', et il avait laissé les Sang-purs faire régner leur loi à Serpentard. Ce qui avait fini de détruire la réputation des Vert et Argent. En effet, lorsque Voldemort s'était imposé, un grand nombre d'entre eux l'avaient suivi, forçant leurs condisciples réticents à, au moins, adopter publiquement leurs comportements et leur langage, s'ils ne voulaient pas être traités en parias. Il avait hélas tellement bien mis ces codes en pratique, que cela lui avait coûté l'amitié de son unique amie. Privé de son unique garde-fou, il s'était laissé entraîner de plus en plus loin sur cette pente trop glissante, jusqu'au jour où il avait été trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Il avait mis bon ordre à tout ça. Sous son autorité, les enfants n'étaient peut-être pas choyés, mais ils étaient écoutés, entendus, et traités avec justice et équité. Toute insulte à visée raciste était sévèrement réprimée s'il venait à la surprendre. Depuis qu'il avait endossé son rôle, il s'était juré que les enfants trouveraient sinon une famille du moins un soutien solide dans sa Maison. Et s'il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur les futures allégeances de certains, au moins faisait-il en sorte de les freiner le plus possible pendant qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Jonglage dangereux s'il en était, même si jusqu'à présent, il avait pu garder le Seigneur des Ténèbres convaincu qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement, afin de préserver sa couverture vis-à-vis de Dumbledore.

Mais les autres Maisons n'étaient pas de sa responsabilité, et s'il avait parfois soulevé la question en salle des professeurs, il s'était toujours entendu répondre plus ou moins gentiment se mêler de ses affaires. Certes Filius, Minerva ou Pomona ne refusaient jamais un entretien ou leur aide à un élève, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi familiers que lui avec la maltraitance. Quelqu'un d'autre que Poppy s'était-il inquiété, quelque vingt-cinq ans plus tôt, du gamin chétif et renfermé qu'il était ? Quelqu'un avait-il seulement essayé de le comprendre ? De le faire parler ? Et s'il avait alors été assez idiot pour s'enfermer dans son orgueil et pour refuser la main tendue de l'infirmière, il ne voulait pas que cela puisse se reproduire avec un de ses élèves.

Dumbledore et McGonagall considéraient les Gryffondor, et Harry en particulier avec une indulgence qui confinait au laxisme. Sirius avait été, au propre comme au figuré, un chien fou, ivre de liberté, qui ne voyait guère plus en Harry qu'une réincarnation de son père. Avait-il seulement réalisé qu'il avait en face lui un jeune adolescent en manque de repères, et pas seulement son compagnon d'aventures retrouvé ? Seul Remus avait su percevoir ce qui avait manqué au garçon, mais il était lui aussi hanté par le souvenir de James, ce qui le rendait également beaucoup trop indulgent.

La seule personne qui ait jamais osé exercer une autorité pleine et entière sur lui, sans rien lui passer, sans tenir compte de son statut de 'Survivant' ou d''Elu', qui l'ait traité comme n'importe quel autre adolescent du même âge, c'était lui. En cela, il n'avait pas agi différemment de ce qu'il faisait avec les autres, mais après des années passées à être livré à lui-même, Harry, brusquement confronté à une résistance, s'était braqué.

Severus reconnaissait lui-même qu'il n'était pas particulièrement doué pour les relations humaines, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne se donnait aucune peine pour 'enrober' les choses. Il mettait ses élèves en face de la réalité de la vie. Une réalité qui n'avait rien de rassurant ou d'agréable en ces temps troublés. Il leur donnait ainsi, sans ménagements ni complaisance, les outils pour devenir plus forts, moins vulnérables.

Maladroitement, sans doute, à sa manière abrupte, comme lorsqu'il rabrouait Granger en la traitant de 'miss-je-sais-tout'… Mais il était bien placé pour savoir que les gens n'aiment pas ceux qui la ramènent trop, et que cela finirait par lui nuire. Il en avait lui-même fait autrefois l'amère expérience : les professeurs en étaient agacés, et les autres élèves ne s'intéressaient à vous que lorsque vous pouviez leur être utile... Il reconnaissait ses mérites, il ne voulait pas la rabaisser, juste lui faire comprendre...

Parfois trop durement, peut-être, mais le sentimentalisme n'était pas dans sa nature. Et Harry n'échappait pas à la règle générale. Il avait, plus que tout autre, besoin d'un cadre, il avait été trop longtemps négligé, il avait du mal à accepter l'autorité, à se plier aux règles. Il fallait toujours qu'il discute, qu'il conteste, et pour cela, il était souvent plus dur avec lui qu'avec les autres. Il soupira une fois de plus et jeta un rapide tempus avant de se lever. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, et il ne pensait pas qu'il soit aussi tard.

Il arriva devant la gargouille, qui pivota sans qu'il ait à donner le mot de passe, à onze heures moins trois. Dumbledore l'attendait visiblement avec impatience. Le fait lui fut confirmé lorsque la porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrit toute seule dès qu'il eut posé le pied sur le palier.

 **TBC**


	17. Le seigneur du château

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Encore un grand **merci** à ceux/celles qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews.

* * *

 _Il arriva devant la gargouille, qui pivota sans qu'il ait à donner le mot de passe, à onze heures moins trois. Dumbledore l'attendait visiblement avec impatience. Le fait lui fut confirmé lorsque la porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrit toute seule dès qu'il eut posé le pied sur le palier._

 **.**

 **Le seigneur du château**

 **.**

C'est un Severus Snape hagard, manifestement en état de choc, qui ressortit du bureau du directeur trois heures plus tard. Dumbledore lui avait promis des révélations, mais il était loin de s'attendre à ça ! Cela aurait peut-être eu moins de portée s'il n'avait pas, entre temps, découvert l'existence des Horcruxes. S'il n'avait pas visionné le souvenir de Slughorn.

Bien entendu, Albus n'avait pas été aussi précis, et à aucun moment il n'avait prononcé le mot 'Horcruxe', mais dès qu'avait commencé à parler, dès qu'il avait évoqué l'âme de Voldemort et ce qui s'était passé à Godric's Hollow, Severus avait compris. Il avait réalisé avec horreur qu'Harry, à l'insu du Mage Noir, était devenu un Horcruxe vivant ! Et surtout, surtout…que Dumbledore le savait depuis le début. Qu'il avait toujours su que le garçon devrait mourir afin que puisse disparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Qu'il ne l'avait élevé, éduqué, que dans cet unique but, dans l'attente du jour où Voldemort retrouverait enfin une enveloppe charnelle pouvant être détruite.

Il avait aussi compris qu'il avait été floué par l'homme à qui il avait donné sa foi. Pour la première fois, il avait regardé le vieux mage avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du dégoût. Qu'il le sacrifie lui, cela il l'avait accepté depuis longtemps, c'était naturel, c'était juste, et c'était une punition encore trop douce au regard de l'ampleur de ses fautes. Mais qu'il accepte aussi aisément de sacrifier un enfant innocent, cela, il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'admettre. Il n'avait pas réussi à cacher son mépris et son ressentiment.

— _Vous vous êtes servi de moi !_

— _Que voulez-vous dire ?_

— _Que j'ai espionné pour vous, menti pour vous, que j'ai couru des dangers mortels pour vous. Tout cela devait assurer la sécurité du fils de Lily Potter. Et maintenant, vous m'annoncez que vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir…_

Devant le ton employé, Dumbledore s'était durci.

— _Voilà qui est très émouvant, Severus. En êtes-vous venu à éprouver de l'affection pour ce garçon ?_

De l'affection ? _De l'aff… !_ Et soudain, il avait réalisé avec stupeur que c'était précisément ça, qui avait provoqué sa colère, une chose dont il n'avait jamais vraiment pris conscience avant, une chose qui le choquait et le déstabilisait. A cet instant, il avait brusquement découvert que l'adolescent lui était devenu précieux, non plus uniquement parce qu'il était tout ce qui lui restait de Lily, mais pour lui-même. Malgré la haine qu'il lui témoignait, malgré son insolence et son insupportable arrogance. Il aurait été bien incapable de dire à partir de quel moment, mais il s'était bel et bien, en quelque sorte, attaché au garçon.

Ce n'était peut-être pas de l'amour, pas vraiment de la pitié non plus, mais plutôt une espèce d'empathie, qui, oui, il devait bien le reconnaitre, s'était peu à peu et bien malgré lui, muée en une sorte d'affection. Il avait entrevu, au-delà de la façade rebelle du garçon, le vide laissé par le manque d'une structure solide, à laquelle l'enfant, puis l'adolescent, aurait dû pouvoir se raccrocher. Il avait grandi seul, dans l'indifférence des adultes qui l'entouraient. Pour les Dursley, il n'était qu'un poids dont ils se seraient bien passés, pour Dumbledore, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un pion, qu'il fallait juste avancer au bon moment et positionner au mieux, sur l'échiquier grandeur nature où se jouait la partie qui déciderait de l'avenir du monde sorcier. Il doutait maintenant que 'Survivant' ou pas, le vieux mage se serait jamais intéressé à lui, s'il n'avait pas été l'Horcruxe vivant que Voldemort avait fait de lui sans le savoir. Pour Black, il n'avait été qu'un pâle reflet de James. Seul Lupin aurait peut-être pu prendre la place vacante, mais il était encore trop dépendant de sa non-acceptation de sa propre condition pour cela.

Au moment où il réalisa tout cela, il comprit aussi instinctivement que s'il voulait avoir une chance de réussir à sauver Harry, personne ne devait soupçonner cette nouvelle donne, et Albus peut-être encore moins qu'un autre. Alors il décida de mettre en place un écran de fumée assez opaque pour dissimuler ses projets, et suffisamment proche de la vérité pour être crédible, afin de dissimuler ses véritables sentiments et surtout, le plan qui commençait à prendre forme dans son esprit.

— _Pour lui ?_ S'était-il écrié en tirant sa baguette de sa manche, et en dessinant un large cercle dans l'espace. _« Expecto Patronum ! »_

La biche argentée avait jailli de l'extrémité de la baguette. Après avoir atterri gracieusement sur le sol, elle s'était envolée par la fenêtre.

Dumbledore s'était retourné vers lui, fixant d'un air stupéfait le regard sombre et beaucoup trop brillant de son espion.

— _Lily ! Après tout ce temps ?_

— _A jamais._

Et c'était la pure vérité. Son amour pour Lily était toujours là, intact malgré le temps passé, mais ce qu'Albus ignorait, ce qu'il ne devrait jamais savoir, c'était que ses œillères étaient tombées, que cet amour ne l'aveuglait plus. Il l'avait depuis longtemps rangé dans un compartiment secret de son cœur, bien à l'abri dans sa bulle de regrets. L'obsession maladive qu'il avait développée autrefois pour la jeune femme s'était désormais muée en un souvenir doux-amer, remisé au plus profond de lui et qu'il s'interdisait désormais d'évoquer. La douleur avait mis des années avant de s'estomper, et c'était au moment où elle commençait à devenir enfin supportable, Ne laissant derrière elle que la culpabilité toujours à vif, qu'Harry avait fait sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Harry qu'il avait fait le serment de protéger à n'importe quel prix contre son ancien Maître.

Il s'était préparé à cette rentrée. Il avait décidé de veiller de loin sur l'enfant, sans lui accorder plus d'importance qu'à ses autres élèves, mais rien ne l'avait préparé au choc qu'il avait reçu ce soir-là. Il ne voulait pas le haïr, il aurait tout donné pour ne pas haïr le fils de son amie, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir, jour après jour, les yeux de Lily dans le visage de James.

Une nouvelle lutte avait alors commencé, qui avait amené son lot de brimades et d'injustices vis-à-vis du garçon. Il le savait, il s'en voulait pout ça, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et il fallait bien dire qu'Harry n'y mettait pas du sien, accumulant les insolences et les infractions à tous les règlements, multipliant les imprudences sans tenir compte d'aucun avertissement ou interdiction, sautant allègrement de problèmes en catastrophes, en entraînant ses amis avec lui. On aurait dit que le pire de James et le meilleur de Lily étaient en perpétuel conflit dans ce gamin qui pouvait passer de la plus insupportable arrogance envers sa bête noire, lui en l'occurrence, à la compassion la plus complète envers les plus faibles.

Cela lui avait également pris des années, mais ce combat-là aussi, il l'avait gagné, il ne savait pas à quel moment les choses avaient changé, mais la révélation que venait de lui faire Dumbledore lui avait brutalement ouvert les yeux. Mais Albus ne devait pas savoir. Jamais. Des années auparavant, Severus avait juré au vieux mage de protéger l'enfant contre Voldemort, mais à Lily, il avait fait le serment de le protéger de toute menace, et à partir de ce soir, cela incluait aussi, et peut-être surtout, Albus Dumbledore.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était devant la porte de ses appartements. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu conscience de s'être déplacé.

Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, près de la cheminée crépitante. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux, la tête dans les mains, il ferma les yeux.

Un Horcruxe ! Harry était un Horcruxe ! Et qu'avait laissé entendre Dumbledore un peu avant ? Nagini en deviendrait probablement bientôt un autre, si ce n'était déjà fait. Il se demandait comment le vieux mage pouvait savoir cela, mais tout compte fait, c'était assez logique. Le serpent ne quittait jamais le mage noir, parfois, Severus avait même eu l'impression qu'ils communiquaient par télépathie, c'était positivement terrifiant. Il n'aurait pas été autrement étonné d'apprendre que Voldemort avait partagé son corps aux époques les plus sombres de son existence, où lui-même avait été privé du sien…

Severus avait assez étudié la question pour savoir qu'un Horcruxe ne peut pas être détruit sans détruire aussi son contenant, mais il était bien décidé à tout faire pour sauver Harry.

De Voldemort.

De Dumbledore.

De lui-même enfin, parce qu'il ne doutait pas que s'il venait à savoir la vérité, le garçon n'hésiterait pas à se sacrifier. Albus avait eu amplement le temps, tout au long de ses cinq dernières années, pour manipuler son esprit et le conditionner à accepter le sacrifice suprême au nom de son maudit 'Plus Grand Bien'!

Mais il ne permettrait pas qu'une chose pareille puisse arriver. Dût-il lui-même y laisser la vie. Dût-il jouer un jeu encore plus dangereux que celui auquel il se livrait déjà, et duper non pas un, mais les deux plus grands mages de leur temps pour finalement livrer sa propre partie. Il avait juré à la mémoire de Lily de protéger son fils, et pour lui, c'était le seul serment qui avait vraiment de l'importance. Harry ne devait pas mourir. Harry ne _pouvait_ pas mourir.

Mais Albus ne s'était pas arrêté là, loin s'en fallait.

— _Nous devons parler de l'avenir, Severus. Le temps approche. Bientôt, je ne serai plus là… Non ! Ne m'interrompez pas ! Vous devrez me tuer, c'est un fait acquis, je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus ! C'est le seul moyen, pour que Voldemort vous accorde sa confiance totale, mais aussi pour qu'il vous octroie le poste de directeur. Vous m'avez promis de protéger les élèves, lorsque Poudlard sera tombé entre ses mains, et cela ne pourra se faire qu'à cette condition. Seulement, il y a un petit problème, auquel nous allons devoir remédier dès ce soir. En effet, à partir de maintenant, l'échéance peut arriver à son terme à tout moment, et nous devons être prêts._

— _Quel problème ?_

— _Comme vous le savez, Poudlard n'est pas constitué que de pierres, Severus, les fondateurs y ont étroitement mêlé une magie ancienne, extrêmement puissante, et chaque directeur, au fil des siècles, y a depuis encore apporté sa contribution. Le château possède une certaine forme de conscience, et une magie qui lui sont propres .Qui, ainsi que les créatures magiques qui y sont liées, n'obéit qu'au directeur qu'il a lui-même accepté. Cela afin qu'aucun usurpateur ne puisse…_

— _Mais si…_

— _Je vois que vous commencez à comprendre mon garçon. Le château refuserait effectivement d'accorder son allégeance à un homme qui aurait tué son directeur en exercice, même sur son ordre. Fût-il nommé par le Ministère et à l'unanimité du Conseil, il serait considéré comme un usurpateur, et non seulement il n'aurait strictement aucun pouvoir, mais il serait exposé à un terrible danger. A contrario, il protégera, par tous les moyens en sa possession le directeur légitime. Et cela, nul ne le sait, pas même Tom. C'est pourquoi dès ce soir, je vais démissionner de mon poste et vous en transmettre tous les pouvoirs, ainsi que j'en ai le privilège. Bien entendu, tout cela devra rester un secret absolu jusqu'à votre nomination officielle. Fort heureusement, le rituel de passation des pouvoirs n'exige pas la présence d'un témoin, à partir du moment où il a lieu dans ce bureau. Les portraits des anciens directeurs en sont alors les garants. Seule la présence effective de l'ancien et du nouveau directeur est requise, afin que ce dernier soit reconnu et accepté par le château. En cas de décès, le candidat désigné par le ministère et le comité des bienfaiteurs est généralement, sans surprise, le sous-directeur, il est présenté dans ce bureau, et ce sont les portraits de ses prédécesseurs qui transmettent aux autorités son acceptation ou son rejet par l'école._

— _Qu'en est-il des portraits, en cas de démission ?_

— _Tous les directeurs conservent le privilège du portrait, même en cas de démission, mais il n'apparaît qu'à leur mort. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas fini de vous importuner. Il y a des choses que je ne pourrai vous révéler qu'au moment où elles devront avoir lieu, et je n'ai pas le don de double vue, à supposer qu'il existe vraiment._

L'allégeance mutuelle de Poudlard et de Severus Snape avait été scellée magiquement sur parchemin dûment paraphé par Dumbledore et lui-même, au terme d'un rituel antique et de quelques gouttes de sang, versées sur une pierre millénaire, encore rougie de celui de tous ses prédécesseurs, et imprégnée d'une magie ancestrale. La magie du Maître des Potions s'était ajoutée à celle du château, et une partie de celle des anciens s'était alors mêlée à la sienne. Au-delà de cette nouvelle puissance qui lui était offerte, il avait désormais accès à tous les secrets, et le pouvoir absolu sur les défenses de l'école. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu la livrer à Voldemort dans l'instant. Ainsi qu'il le lui avait promis, Albus venait, par cet acte, de lui donner la plus grande des preuves de la confiance qu'il avait placée en lui.

Il ne s'agissait plus simplement de paroles destinées à le faire accepter des autres membres de l'Ordre. Malgré lui, et sa nouvelle prévenance contre le vieil homme, la confiance absolue que lui accordait Dumbledore, le touchait au plus profond, et le remplissait de fierté. Mais cela voulait aussi dire que le compte à rebours venait de s'enclencher, et il savait que désormais, l'angoisse qui vrillait ses boyaux ne le quitterait plus.

 **TBC**


	18. Sectumsempra

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Un très grand merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **.**

 **Sectumsempra**

 **.**

Missy s'était tellement bien acquittée de sa mission de surveillance d'Harry, qu'à la grande fierté de l'elfe, Severus lui avait aussi confié celle de Draco, ce qui lui permettait de s'accorder quelques petites plages de repos bien méritées, mais surtout de se consacrer à ce qui était désormais devenu sa priorité absolue, l'étude des Horcruxes.

Contrairement aux sorciers les elfes pouvaient transplaner à l'intérieur des limites du château. La petite créature était très intelligente, elle avait bien compris ce qui était important pour le professeur, et dès qu'elle voyait l'adolescent se diriger vers le septième étage, elle allait directement l'attendre dans la Salle sur Demande, où elle observait ses progrès sur l'armoire, pour aller ensuite en faire un compte-rendu complet au Maître des Potions.

Le jeune homme semblait stagner dans l'avancée de ses réparations, et Severus s'en réjouissait secrètement. La fin de l'année scolaire était proche et si Draco ne réussissait pas à faire entrer ses complices dans le château avant la sortie, il n'aurait peut-être finalement pas à accomplir ce que Dumbledore avait exigé de lui. Il doutait en effet que tout seul, le jeune Malfoy réussisse à accomplir la mission dans laquelle il avait déjà lamentablement échoué par deux fois. Et d'ici la rentrée, le vieil homme serait mort, de toute façon. La malédiction avait maintenant atteint un stade où plus rien ne pourrait bientôt plus le soulager, et il ferait alors en sorte de l'aider à partir sereinement et sans souffrance. Et surtout, sans coup d'éclat !

Il en venait à se ficher royalement de sa situation auprès de Voldemort, et même de la guerre qui se préparait à éclater au grand jour. Tout ce qui occupait son esprit, désormais, tout ce à quoi il voulait se consacrer, était la façon dont il pourrait débarrasser Potter du parasite qui vivait en lui, sans pour autant qu'il doive mourir pour cela. Bien entendu, il aurait alors la tâche supplémentaire d'empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de tuer Draco pour avoir échoué, mais il était assez confiant dans ses talents de persuasion… d'autant plus que sa propre vie en dépendait également !

Il se doutait bien que Dumbledore avait transmis à Harry toutes les informations en sa possession pour retrouver les autres Horcruxes, mais c'était à lui qu'il avait confié, comme toujours, le sale boulot qui était de révéler au jeune homme, au moment opportun, qu'il devait se sacrifier pour 'le plus grand bien'… Et c'était là que le bât blessait, là que résidait la plus grande faille de son plan, selon le Maître des potions : comme si Harry allait bien gentiment accepter de marcher volontairement vers sa mort, sur les conseils de Severus Snape ! Plus… D'un Snape qui, entre-temps, aurait tué son mentor et serait devenu le bras droit de Voldemort ! Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il trouvait ce plan bancal, à moins que le vieux fou n'ait eu un autre atout dans sa manche, qu'il aurait caché aussi bien à lui qu'à son 'Elu'. Et pour qui était tant soit peu familier de son esprit tordu, rien n'était impossible !

Les cours de la matinée venaient de se terminer dans le calme, avec une double classe de septième année Poussouffle-Serdaigle. Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais pourquoi Albus s'échinait depuis des années à mélanger systématiquement Serpentards et Gryffondors au lieu de les répartir avec les deux autres Maisons, dont la neutralité aurait assuré une certaine sérénité dans les cours.

Lui qui avait détesté enseigner les potions à des cornichons qui n'avaient jamais su apprécier la beauté de cet art, se découvrait des dons insoupçonnés de pédagogue dans sa nouvelle matière, accompagnés, à son immense étonnement, d'un certain plaisir de la transmission. Il était également vrai que la Défense contre les Forces du Mal passionnait nettement plus les élèves que les potions ! C'est donc avec une relative bonne humeur que le professeur de Défense s'apprêtait à sortir de la classe récemment désertée par ses élèves, pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, lorsque le bruit caractéristique d'un Transplanage retentit tout près de lui.

Il fallut un moment à l'elfe affolée pour se calmer et pouvoir raconter le drame qui était en train de se jouer dans les toilettes désaffectées du sixième étage, où Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étaient en train de se battre en duel. A en croire Missy, ça n'avait rien d'une simple querelle, comme en étaient coutumiers les deux adolescents. Les sorts qui pleuvaient étaient loin d'être anodins, et les dégâts matériels étaient déjà considérables. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit, et il sentit un frisson glacé courir le long de son échine. Severus envisagea le moyen le plus rapide pour se rendre sur place. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'elfe.

— Emmène-moi !

La douleur, fulgurante, le prit par surprise alors qu'ils se rematérialisaient dans le couloir désert du sixième étage. Il trébucha et se plia en deux sans pouvoir retenir un gémissement, en se demandant qui lui avait jeté un Doloris. Draco aurait-il finalement réussi à réparer l'armoire, et les Mangemorts avaient-ils réussi à pénétrer dans le château ? Mais il était officiellement un des leurs, pourquoi l'auraient-ils attaqué à lui ? Son allure était assez reconnaissable pour qu'on ne le confonde pas avec qui que ce soit d'autre ! Il réussit à se reprendre et regarda autour de lui. Le couloir était désert. Peut-être était-ce simplement le résultat du Transplanage d'escorte avec un elfe à l'intérieur de Poudlard, qui causait cet effet… après tout, directeur ou pas, les sorciers n'étaient pas censés pouvoir Transplaner à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du château sans que les défenses aient été abaissées. Au même instant, une voix féminine poussa soudain un hurlement assourdissant.

-AU MEURTRE ! MEURTRE DANS LES TOILETTES ! AU MEURTRE !

S'époumonait le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde. Il la fit taire d'un Silencio. Ce n'était pas la peine d'ameuter toute l'école, Aurors en tête, avant de savoir au juste de quoi il retournait.

Son malaise allait en s'amplifiant. Maintenant, il avait du mal à respirer, et une douleur aiguëe vrillait sa poitrine, comme si un étau comprimait ses poumons, de plus en plus fort. Il se précipita en titubant, et il ouvrit la porte des toilettes à la volée. La pièce avait été dévastée, des débris de faïence et de miroirs avaient giclé dans tous les sens, et un corps ensanglanté gisait sur le sol inondé d'eau. Un adolescent complètement affolé agenouillé auprès de lui bafouillait des mots sans suites. Malfoy et Potter !

Repoussant Harry sans ménagement, il s'agenouilla au-dessus du jeune homme blond. De profondes entailles béantes, qui semblaient avoir été causées par une lame de rasoir géante et par où le sang s'écoulait sans discontinuer, lacéraient sa poitrine, et son visage crispé par la douleur, déjà pâle naturellement, avait fini de perdre toute couleur. Les blessures étaient caractéristiques, il comprit immédiatement quel sort avait utilisé Harry. Il sortit sa baguette et la passa le long des blessures que le maléfice avait causées, en psalmodiant une incantation qui ressemblait à une mélodie.

« Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur… »

Jusqu'à ce que le flot de sang ne se tarisse enfin, et que les entailles se referment. Il essuya doucement le visage livide de Draco et le prit dans ses bras, avant de se relever en chancelant quelque peu. Il avait évité le pire, mais le garçon avait un besoin urgent de Dictame et de Régénération Sanguine. Harry n'avait pas bougé, il regardait fixement, horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait, à peine conscient que lui aussi était trempé et couvert de sang. Mimi Geignarde, qui avait retrouvé sa voix, sanglotait et gémissait au-dessus de leur tête.

—Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, vous Potter, attendez-moi ici ! Le ton ne souffrait pas de discussion.

Il se sentait mieux, il avait senti ses forces revenir au fur et à mesure que les blessures de Draco se refermaient. Ils l'avaient tous les deux échappé belle ! Mais qu'était-il passé par la tête de cet abruti de Potter ? Sectumsempra était le sort le plus dangereux qu'il ait jamais inventé, celui qui se rapprochait le plus de la Magie Noire. Employé à mauvais escient, il pouvait tuer… il ne l'avait pas effacé du livre de potions afin de lui donner la possibilité de disposer d'une arme suffisamment puissante contre Voldemort et ses sbires, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le gamin soit assez stupide pour l'utiliser sans même apparemment l'avoir expérimenté, s'il se fiait à sa réaction !

Draco avait failli mourir, et, si, jusqu'à ce moment précis, il ne savait pas au juste comment se manifesteraient, en cas d'échec à sa mission, les effets du Serment Inviolable qu'il avait passé avec Narcissa l'été précédent, il en avait maintenant une idée assez précise. C'était l'Enchaîneur qui liait la 'punition', en général un simple sort de mort, au serment, et il avait bien reconnu là la signature de Bellatrix. Son goût pour le Doloris et pour le tout nouveau Suffocatio, variante d'un très ancien supplice Moldu infligé jadis aux sorcières, qui visait à les étouffer lentement et douloureusement par écrasement progressif. Voldemort l'avait récemment adapté magiquement, et il était devenu, depuis, le dernier sort à la mode chez les Mangemorts qui voulaient plaire à leur Maître. Il ne doutait pas que si Draco avait succombé, sa propre mort aurait été, venant d'elle, la plus douloureuse possible.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était de retour. Potter, toujours aussi hébété, n'avait pas bougé. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui, en ordonnant à Mimi de s'en aller. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu dans les canalisations, il se tourna vers Harry, se contentant de le regarder d'un air qu'il s'efforça de rendre le plus terrifiant possible, en laissant s'installer volontairement un silence pesant. Ce fut le gamin qui finit par le rompre, d'une voix hésitante.

—Je… je n'ai pas voulu ça. Je… je ne connaissais pas les effets de ce sortilège.

—Manifestement… Laissa-t-il tomber sur un ton méprisant. « Et bien entendu, vous utilisez tout naturellement un sort que vous ne connaissez pas sur l'un de vos camarades, au risque de le tuer... Poursuivit-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme. « Apparemment, je vous ai sous-estimé, Potter, qui aurait pu soupçonner que vous aviez de telles connaissances en matière de Magie Noire ? Qui vous a enseigné ce maléfice ? »

—Personne. J-je l'ai lu dans un livre à… à la bibliothèque.

Bafouilla l'adolescent de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Severus planta son regard dans le sien. Même s'il n'avait pas connu la vérité, Il n'aurait pas été utile de faire appel à la Legilimencie pour savoir que Potter mentait, tant son visage était transparent. Mais il ne devait pas montrer qu'il savait ce qu'il en était réellement, au contraire, il fit en sorte que le jeune homme perçoive bien son intrusion dans son esprit.

—Vous mentez, Potter ! Vous mentez… encore et toujours ! Et de plus, vous mentez mal ! N'avez-vous pas encore compris, depuis toutes ces années, qu'il était inutile de s'essayer à ce petit jeu avec moi ? Apportez-moi tous vos livres de classe, j'ai bien dit _tous_ … Immédiatement !

Dès qu'Harry eut tourné le dos, le professeur appela : « Missy ! » L'elfe se matérialisa dans la seconde. « Suis Potter, et rapporte-moi tout ce qu'il aura fait jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne ici. »

—Oui professeur, Missy va suivre Harry Potter. Et elle disparut dans un 'pop'.

Evidemment, ainsi qu'il l'avait prévu, Harry avait – encore - essayé de le tromper. Le manuel de potions lui était bien trop indispensable pour qu'il accepte de s'en séparer aussi facilement, mais il en serait pour ses frais. Missy ne s'était pas contentée de le suivre, elle avait fait preuve d'un bel esprit d'initiative en récupérant le livre là où Potter avait tenté de le dissimuler et en le lui ramenant. L'adolescent devrait désormais se contenter de ses propres talents en potions pour finir l'année, ce qui augurait, pour Horace Slughorn, des séances épiques.

La punition qu'il lui avait concoctée pendant les dix heures de retenues qu'il lui avait infligées, si l'on exceptait le fait qu'il serait privé de Quidditch jusqu'à la sortie, n'était pas bien méchante en regard de ce qu'il avait fait, et surtout de ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il n'était pas intervenu à temps, mais elle aurait l'immense avantage de lui faire toucher du doigt les nombreux méfaits perpétrés par son père et ses amis en leur temps, qui n'étaient pas toujours très anodins, et leurs conséquences, tant sur leurs victimes, qu'en termes de punitions. Peut-être que l'auréole de Saint-James-Potter-le-parfait en sortirait un peu moins brillante, et qu'Harry s'apercevrait enfin que même si les morts sont parés de toutes les qualités dans le souvenir de leurs amis, ils peuvent aussi parfois avoir des 'cadavres' cachés au fond de leurs placards.

 **TBC**


	19. La Maison de Salazar

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Un très grand merci à mes fidèles revieweuses !  
 _… Si vous voulez me faire plaisir et m'encourager vous aussi… imitez-les ! C'est gratuit, un simple mot suffit, et ça fait tellement de bien à celle qui le reçoit ! ;)_

* * *

 **.**

 **La Maison de Salazar**

 **.**

—Il a agi impulsivement, je suis persuadé qu'il n'aurait jamais fait volontairement une chose pareille.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir excédé. Sans grande surprise, Dumbledore prenait la défense de son Gryffondor préféré, tentant autant que possible de minimiser la portée de ses actes. C'était à la fois navrant et presque amusant de voir que rien n'avait changé. Un Serpentard avait failli mourir, deux s'il se comptait, mais Potter, comme son parrain et ses complices quelque vingt-deux ans plus tôt, une certaine nuit de pleine lune, s'en sortirait sans une 'égratignure'.

—Et c'est bien ce que je lui reproche ! Il est dangereux ! Il a agi avec une inconscience criminelle. Ça me fait mal de le reconnaître, mais même son père n'aurait pas été assez stupide pour utiliser un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas sur quelqu'un, sans l'avoir testé auparavant ! Il a failli tuer Draco… et moi par la même occasion. Même si je suis certain que ce dernier point ne l'aurait pas traumatisé outre-mesure. Je m'étais arrangé pour lui transmettre le livre afin de lui donner des armes pour se défendre efficacement contre les Mangemorts, par pour assassiner les autres élèves !

—Je comprends tout à fait que vous soyez en colère, mon garçon, mais ce qui est fait est fait et le jeune Malfoy s'en est bien sorti. Quant à Harry, je suis certain que la peur qu'il a éprouvée et la punition que vous lui avez donnée lui auront servi de leçon.

—Pas au point de lui faire perdre le sens pratique en tout cas ! Moins d'une demi-heure après avoir failli tuer un de ses condisciples, et malgré son soi-disant traumatisme, il a essayé de me flouer en cachant le livre afin de pouvoir le garder, et en me donnant à la place celui de Weasley. Ah ils sont reluisants, vos Gryffondors ! Dites-moi, par simple curiosité… auriez-vous été aussi indulgent avec Malfoy si les rôles avaient été inversés ?

—M'accuseriez-vous de partialité, Severus ?

—Oh s'il vous plait, Albus, nous savons fort bien tous les deux à quoi nous en tenir sur ce point-là. N'essayez pas de jouer à ce jeu avec moi !

—Vous m'en voulez encore pour cette malheureuse histoire, plus de vingt ans après ?

—Il ne s'agit pas de moi, pas seulement, et vous le savez très bien. Les Serpentards sont ostracisés dans cette école. Dès le départ. Qui a jamais applaudi un Serpentard, lors de sa répartition, mis à part ceux de sa maison ? Tout juste s'ils ne sont pas hués ! Pourquoi sont-ils toujours présumés coupables et les autres innocents en cas de problèmes ? Pour tous, ici, ils sont la Maison des traitres, des lâches, des Mangemorts en devenir. Les personnes à ne surtout pas fréquenter sous peine d'être soi-même mis à l'écart. Les parias, relégués dans les cachots… Qui a jamais tenté de remédier à cet état de fait parmi les professeurs et les directeurs de Maisons ? Combien de fois a-t-on opposé la sacro-sainte tradition à mes demandes pour des locaux plus sains et accueillants pour des enfants, que ces souterrains sombres et glacés qui transpirent l'humidité, et où l'on ne distingue pas le jour de la nuit ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui manque dans ce château où des ailes entières sont inoccupées. Qui à par moi, s'est élevé contre l'injustice qui leur a été faite à la fin de la première année de Potter, lorsque vous leur avez volé la coupe qu'ils avaient gagnée, et alors que la Grande Salle était déjà décorée à leurs couleurs ? Pouvez-vous seulement imaginer leur humiliation, alors que tous, élèves comme professeurs, applaudissaient à leur déconfiture ? Si au moins vous aviez eu la décence, quitte à favoriser Gryffondor, au moins de les mettre à égalité, afin de préserver leur honneur… Mais les Serpentards n'ont aucun honneur, c'est bien connu, n'est-ce pas Albus ?

Devant l'indulgence dont faisait preuve, une fois de plus, le vieux mage envers Potter, et à travers lui les Gryffondors, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui asséner, en vrac, tout ce qu'il gardait sur le cœur depuis des années. Certains des portraits des anciens directeurs avaient renoncé à faire semblant de dormir, et écoutaient maintenant avec intérêt, sans chercher à s'en cacher. Dumbledore eut la décence de paraître embarrassé.

—Vous savez bien que je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille, Severus. Et d'ailleurs, vous-même ne faites pas grand-chose pour apaiser les tensions… Tenta-t-il d'argumenter avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

—Parce que je devrais leur conseiller de faire profil bas, peut-être, comme s'ils étaient coupables ? Et de quoi au juste ? D'être ce qu'ils sont… simplement d'exister peut-être ? Parce que je devrais ne pas les défendre lorsqu'ils sont accusés à tort ou lorsqu'une injustice leur est faite ? Je sais qu'il y a des brebis galeuses dans mon troupeau, mais pas plus que dans ceux des autres, je peux vous l'assurer. Regardez-moi, Albus : je ne m'appelle pas Horace Slughorn ! Je suis leur directeur de Maison, et je suis leur seul soutien ici ! Qu'adviendra-t-il d'eux lorsque je ne serai plus là ?

—Que voulez-vous dire ?

—Pour l'amour de Dieu, de Merlin ou de qui vous voudrez, Albus, ne faites pas semblant de ne pas savoir comment tout cela va se terminer ! Même si nous gagnons cette guerre, combien croyez-vous que j'ai de chances d'en sortir vivant ? Et même alors, je serai considéré comme un traître et un assassin et selon toute probabilité condamné au Baiser des Détraqueurs.

Il se retourna brusquement face à une fenêtre.

« Vous savez quels étaient mes rêves, mes ambitions. En devenant Mangemort, je les ai condamnés moi-même, j'en suis conscient et je n'ai jamais eu l'outrecuidance de m'en plaindre, et lorsque je suis devenu professeur, c'est mon pire cauchemar qui m'a rattrapé. Mais vous m'avez aussi donné la responsabilité de la Maison de Serpentard. Je suis peut-être la chauve-souris ou la terreur des cachots, le bâtard ou le salaud graisseux, choisissez votre qualificatif préféré, mais je n'ai jamais, _jamais_ , négligé les devoirs que j'avais envers les enfants qui m'étaient confiés. Minerva deviendra vraisemblablement directrice après la guerre. Elle hait les Serpentards autant qu'elle les méprise et ce n'est pas ce que vous m'aurez obligé à faire qui aidera à redorer le blason de ma Maison…

Savoir que le Maître des Potions avait raison était une chose, mais l'entendre l'énoncer ainsi, d'une voix presqu'éteinte, presque désespérée, en était une autre. Il ne chercha pas à nier le sort qui serait plus que sûrement le sien.

—Je vous ai promis que je laisserai assez de documents irréfutables, sans compter mes souvenirs, pour prouver à tous votre loyauté et réhabiliter votre nom Severus, et je m'engage à ce que cela englobe aussi votre Maison. En outre, je laisserai des instructions précises pour le futur directeur… ou la future directrice. Je vous en fais la promesse. Le monde sorcier saura ce qu'il doit à la Maison de Salazar Serpentard au travers de votre personne.

Des regards bienveillants se posèrent sur l'homme en noir, et des sourires approbateurs étirèrent les lèvres peintes des quelques rares anciens directeurs issus de Serpentard.

—Laissez vos louanges et vos lauriers là où ils sont, je ne les mérite pas, essayez juste de faire en sorte que cessent les injustices envers les Serpentards. Par des actes cette fois, et pas uniquement par de belles paroles que personne n'écoute. En ce qui me concerne, je me fiche que mon nom soit lavé ou pas, autant que je ne me fais aucune illusion sur le sort de mon âme.

Dumbledore s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son bras, l'obligeant à le regarder.

—Ne dites pas cela, mon garçon, _plus jamais,_ vous m'entendez. Vous avez fait une erreur, nous en faisons tous. Mais depuis que vous nous êtes revenu vers la lumière, je n'ai jamais rencontré personne qui donne autant aux autres, sans jamais rien demander pour lui-même. Même pas la reconnaissance, tant vous mettez de hargne à cacher votre vraie nature, quitte à vous faire détester de tous. Mais moi, je sais ce que vous cachez sous votre masque. Le Mal ne peut plus vous atteindre, mon enfant. Vous êtes protégé par votre capacité à aimer !

affirma le vieux mage avec force.

« La seule protection qui soit efficace contre la séduction d'un pouvoir tel que celui de Voldemort ! Malgré toutes les tentations auxquelles vous êtes confronté, malgré toutes vos souffrances, malgré même vos ressentiments, tout au fond de vous, vous avez conservé cette capacité, et votre cœur est aussi pur qu'avant de prendre la Marque... Savez-vous combien sont rares les sorciers capables de faire ce que vous avez fait malgré ce tatouage, ce bout de magie noire incrusté dans votre chair ? Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas Severus, vous savez que ce n'est pas seulement une marque d'appartenance. Vous savez qu'Il a le pouvoir de contrôler les esprits à travers elle. Combien, même repentants, ont réussi, non seulement à la combattre, mais à lui résister... et à rester en vie ?

Severus se raidit, et ferma les yeux un instant. L'ombre de Regulus Black sembla traverser l'espace. Il tenta de se dégager, mais Dumbledore raffermit sa prise sur la manche de la redingote, l'empêchant de se détourner de nouveau.

« Votre âme est restée intacte, Severus, vous n'avez jamais tué par plaisir, ni même par haine sinon votre père aurait été votre première victime, juste avant Sirius et James. Même Pettigrew, dont la trahison a été la cause directe de la mort de Lily, vous l'avez épargné. Ne me dites pas qu'il n'aurait pas été facile pour un Maître des potions tel que vous, de se débarrasser de lui sans que même Tom n'y voie que du feu... Vous n'avez jamais volontairement pris une vie sans autre motif que la miséricorde, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour la sauver.

Le discret sursaut de surprise de son protégé ne lui échappa pas.

« Oui, Severus, je sais à quelle condition vous avez accepté de vous lier à Lord Voldemort et je sais aussi que vous préfèreriez mourir dans la plus abominable souffrance plutôt que de renoncer à cette parcelle de liberté que vous avez réussi à garder.

—Et que faites-vous de toutes les vies fauchées par les renseignements, ou les poisons, que je fournis au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Rétorqua le jeune sorcier d'une voix rauque, chargée d'amertume. « Non Albus, mon âme est maudite à tout jamais, et que je ne les ai pas tués en personne n'y change absolument rien. »

—Ce que vous faites, vous le faites pour épargner le plus grand nombre. En acceptant d'en sacrifier quelques-unes, vous avez sauvé un nombre incalculables de vies, c'est cela qu'il vous faut regarder, mon garçon. Nous sommes en guerre, et même les meilleurs d'entre nous auront du sang sur les mains avant la fin de cette année. Croyez-vous que leur âme sera maudite pour autant ? Ce que vous avez fourni à Tom, l'avez-vous fait en vous réjouissant de ce qui allait en découler ? Pensez-vous que votre âme serait moins maudite si vous laissiez les Ténèbres l'emporter alors que vous êtes particulièrement bien placé pour savoir ce qui arriverait alors ?

 **…**

En sortant du bureau de Dumbledore, ce soir-là, Severus se sentait oppressé, une anxiété sourde lui vrillait l'estomac. Il avait besoin d'air, besoin d'espace, il avait besoin de voir les étoiles, de sentir le vent, et la morsure du froid. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer irrémédiablement dans un cauchemar dont la seule issue serait la mort, mais pas une mort propre et rapide, non, cela, Albus se l'était réservé. La sienne serait une mort dans la souffrance, l'opprobre et le déshonneur, considéré par tous comme un traître, un lâche et le pire des salauds.

Il avait besoin de sentir qu'il était encore vivant.

L'état du vieil homme empirait de jour en jour, il avait maintenant du mal à tenir debout, et il ne devait qu'aux potions de force qu'il lui fournissait de pouvoir faire relativement bonne figure lors de ses de plus en plus rares apparitions publiques. La fin approchait à grands pas, et si personne ne se doutait de la gravité réelle de son état, tout le monde avait bien remarqué son affaiblissement progressif. Il avait même parfois été tenté d'abréger son agonie en remplaçant son remède par la potion létale qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser lorsque le moment serait venu. Il espérait toujours, en effet, que Draco allait échouer à réparer son armoire et qu'il n'aurait pas à accomplir sa promesse.

Une mort naturelle, due à la vieillesse couplée à une malédiction dont personne n'avait pu ignorer les effets sur sa main, puis son bras, sauverait Draco, qui serait de facto délivré de sa mission. Sans faire de lui le bras droit de Voldemort, peut-être, mais sans non plus porter atteinte à sa position actuelle, qui était loin d'être négligeable. Et cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à se soustraire à sa parole. Severus Snape était peut-être un Mangemort, un espion, un traître, Severus Snape était beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était pas un lâche ! Et même si personne ne devait jamais rien en savoir, jusqu'au bout, il ferait honneur à la Maison de Salazar.

 **TBC**


	20. Raison et sentiments

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Un très grand merci aux revieweurs/ses !  
 _… Si vous voulez me faire plaisir et m'encourager vous aussi… à vos claviers ! ;)_

* * *

 **Raison et sentiments**

 **...**

La salle commune des Gryffondors était anormalement calme. Les conversations, dépourvues des habituels éclats de rire et autres disputes de toute réunion d'adolescents qui se respecte, avaient lieu à mi-voix, et de fréquents regards se portaient sur le petit groupe réuni autour de la cheminée. Surtout ceux des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, rassemblés dans un angle de la pièce.

—Dix heures?Ce salaud t'a donné _dix heures_ de retenues ?

\- Pas si fort, Ron, ce n'est pas la peine d'ameuter tout le monde. L'équipe m'en veut assez pour ne pas en rajouter une couche ! Et puis, je ne suis pas particulièrement fier de ce que j'ai fait pour les mériter !

—Encore heureux !

Rétorqua la jeune fille assise près de lui d'un ton dédaigneux, sans même lever le nez de son manuel d'Arithmancie.

Installés près de la cheminée de la salle commune, Harry, Ron et Ginny discutaient à mi-voix des évènements de la soirée. Après avoir passé un copieux savon, ponctué de _« je te l'avais bien dit »_ , à son meilleur ami, Hermione quant à elle, s'était furieusement plongée dans ses devoirs. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de laisser traîner une oreille et d'ajouter, à intervalles réguliers, son grain de sel à la conversation.

—Mais quand-même... dix heures ! C'est beaucoup ! Et... Et le match contre Serdaigle ! Comment on va... Et tu oses encore prétendre que ce n'est pas le pire des salopards ? Fit Ron en se tournant brusquement vers Hermione.

Refermant son livre d'un coup sec avec un soupir exaspéré, la Lionne leva les yeux vers lui, une expression excédée sur le visage.

—Honnêtement ? Je trouve même que ce n'est pas bien cher payé en regard de ce qui a failli arriver. Et si tu veux vraiment mon avis, Harry peut s'estimer heureux de n'avoir pas été renvoyé ! Snape devait être dans un de ses bons jours... Grandis un peu Ron ! Tu imagines, s'il n'avait pas été là, ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Si Malfoy était mort, ce ne sont pas dix heures de retenues qui auraient attendu Harry, mais des années à Azkaban ! Alors excuse-moi si je trouve puéril de se lamenter pour un match de Quidditch, à côté de ça !

—Et qui te dis que la fouine serait mort ? Et puis...

—Il _serait_ mort ! Intervint Harry, l'air abattu. « C'était... il frissonna, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, « si Snape n'avait pas appliqué le contre sort immédiatement, il serait mort. Il était en train de se vider de son sang. C'était affreux. Ce sort, c'est... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'aurais dû me douter... _savoir_ qu'il était dangereux, rien que la mention 'pour les ennemis' aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. »

—Enfin une parole sensée ! Tu n'aurais surtout pas dû l'employer sans le tester... Et puis d'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas dû l'employer du tout, il sent la Magie noire à plein nez. J'ai toujours dit que ce livre serait une source d'ennuis…

—Tu vas me lâcher, un peu, avec ce bouquin ? L'interrompit Sèchement Harry que ces sermons commençaient à énerver. Le 'Prince' n'a jamais écrit 'essayez donc ça, c'est très efficace !' Il prenait des notes personnelles, je ne sais pas comment ce livre s'est retrouvé dans l'armoire de la salle de potions, mais je ne crois pas qu'il pensait que quelqu'un d'autre le lirait un jour. Grâce à lui j'ai pu gagner le Felix Felicis, il m'a permis...

—…D'acquérir une réputation imméritée d'élève brillant en potions, acheva Hermione, féroce. « Réveille-toi, Harry ! Grâce à lui tu as aussi failli _tuer_ quelqu'un ! Zut ! Est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de l'énormité de la chose ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ' _tuer quelqu'un'_ ? Et regardant Harry et Ron tour à tour : « Et ne venez pas me servir des arguments comme votre fumeux 'c'est Malfoy', parce que Malfoy ou Tartempion, c'est un être humain, point ! »

—Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, Hermione, je te le jure. Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer personne, même pas Voldemort, je...

—Je sais Harry. N'empêche que même sans le vouloir, tu as failli le faire, et que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est encore une fois Snape qui t'a sauvé la mise... Je me demande... Elle s'interrompit un instant, l'air songeur, avant de se reprendre. « Et ou est-ce que tu l'as mis ce livre, d'ailleurs ? »

—Je l'ai caché dans la Salle sur demande, en attendant que ça se tasse.

—Attends... ne me dis pas que tu comptes revenir le chercher ? Parce non content d'avoir agi comme un idiot, ça pour le coup, ce serait la pire des stupidités à faire.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

—Si, exactement ! Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Sans lui, je vais plomber mes résultats en potions.

—Eh bien tant pis pour les potions... et tant pis pour toi. Ça t'apprendra à tricher, mais il est absolument exclu que tu retournes chercher ce manuel ! Tu es complètement inconscient, ce n'est pas possible !

Il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsque Ginny intervint, prenant tout le monde par surprise.

—Fiche-lui un peu la paix, Hermione ! Apparemment Malfoy a essayé de lui lancer un impardonnable, alors c'est heureux qu'Harry ait eu quelque chose pour se défendre ! Et puis tu commences à sérieusement nous pomper l'air avec tes sermons de miss-je-sais-tout... sur ce point, Snape n'a pas vraiment tort !

La voix de Ginny était acide et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle et Hermione s'étaient toujours très bien entendues, et maintenant elles se foudroyaient du regard. Les garçons en restaient bouche-bée et Harry sentit bizarrement son cœur s'alléger.

—Évidemment que je suis contente qu'il ait échappé au maléfice, n'empêche que ce Sectumsempra n'est pas acceptable. On est presque à la sortie et on n'a pas d'examens cette année. Tant pis si tes résultats du dernier mois ne sont pas à la hauteur, mais à mon avis, ce ne serait pas prudent de continuer à te servir de ce livre. Imagine que Snape s'en aperçoive... je ne suis pas certaine que cette fois ci, même en étant le protégé de Dumbledore, son appui suffirait à t'éviter une sanction beaucoup plus grave. Je pense que tu t'en sors bien et que tu ne devrais pas provoquer le sort ! Après, je vois que personne ici n'a l'intention d'écouter la voix de la raison, alors faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si ça tourne mal.

Lança Hermione en s'adressant tantôt aux uns tantôt aux autres. Puis avec un dernier regard venimeux à Ginny, elle fourra ses affaires en vrac dans son sac et se dirigea vers les dortoirs d'un pas furieux.

Ron qui s'était retranché derrière un livre qu'il faisait semblant de lire sans s'apercevoir qu'il le tenait à l'envers leva les yeux au plafond d'un air de martyr _« les filles ! »._ Ce qui l'empêcha de remarquer le sourire extatique avec lequel Harry considérait sa sœur.

 **...**

La nuit était complètement tombée, maintenant, mais ni l'obscurité, ni le froid mordant, ne semblaient gêner l'homme dont la silhouette se distinguait à peine sous la pâle lueur d'un mince croissant de lune, qui semblait jouer à cache-cache avec les nuages. Un raclement de sabots interrompit ses réflexions moroses. Ses pas l'avaient machinalement conduit vers la forêt interdite, près de l'enclos des Sombrals, dont il pouvait deviner, au loin, les sombres silhouettes à la vague clarté des étoiles. Il franchit la barrière sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. A la lisière de la forêt, une créature s'ébroua, étira ses ailes, puis se mit lentement en mouvement, bientôt suivie par une, puis plusieurs autres.

Appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre séculaire, qui se dressait, solitaire, au milieu de la prairie, les yeux fermés, tous ses boucliers mentaux abaissés, Severus se laissait envahir par ses sensations. Les aspérités de l'écorce rugueuse contre son dos, le bruit du vent dans les branches, le clapotis qui montait du lac tout proche, le froid mordant de la nuit... La force qui pulsait de la terre imprégnée de magie ancienne sur laquelle Poudlard avait été érigé, et qui, depuis que le château l'avait reconnu et accepté comme son seul directeur, se répandait maintenant dans son corps, renforçant désormais sa propre magie...

La vie.

Au bout d'un moment, d'autres émotions apparurent, d'abord diffuses, aux frontières de sa conscience, puis de plus en plus présentes, comme un baume apaisant se déversant sur son âme, l'empathie des Sombrals et le réconfort muet qu'ils avaient toujours été les seuls à lui apporter.

Les créatures s'étaient rapprochées, jusqu'à dessiner un cercle parfait autour de l'arbre, serrées épaule contre épaule, comme si elles avaient senti que ce soir, l'homme en noir avait particulièrement besoin d'elles. L'une d'elles, celle qui lui faisait face, se détacha du groupe et s'avança vers lui, porteuse de l'énergie collective générée par le contact étroit des membres du troupeau. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, et posa son front contre le sien, laissant la vague de réconfort émanant de l'animal l'envahir peu à peu, réchauffer son cœur et apaiser son esprit. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, sans se douter que dissimulé dans l'ombre, quelqu'un les observait.

Hagrid avait été alerté par le bruit d'une agitation inhabituelle en provenance de l'enclos des Sombrals. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait, ni pourquoi les animaux avaient soudain décidé de se regrouper autour du grand chêne solitaire qui se dressait au centre de la vaste prairie qui s'étendait jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Puis en regardant mieux, il avait remarqué que le tronc en était comme déformé, et il avait soudain compris que quelqu'un y était adossé. Il s'apprêtait à intervenir : l'inconscient qui s'amusait à pénétrer de nuit dans le domaine des Sombrals ne savait pas à quoi il s'exposait ! Si des étudiants avaient fait quelque stupide pari, ils allaient le payer d'un bon sermon et peut-être même d'une retenue, Hagrid n'était pas homme à donner facilement des punitions, mais en l'occurrence, celui ou ceux qui étaient là ne risquaient pas moins que leur vie ! S'aventurer au milieu des Sombrals en pleine journée était déjà dangereux, de nuit, c'était carrément suicidaire !

Il avait été brusquement stoppé dans son élan lorsque l'homme avait passé ses bras autour de l'encolure de la créature, apparemment sans aucune crainte, et posé son front contre le sien, dans un mouvement d'un naturel qui dénotait une habitude certaine. Il en avait été sidéré. Même lui, qui les connaissait bien et prenait soin d'eux au quotidien, n'aurait peut-être pas osé faire ça ! Il était resté là, fasciné, à contempler la scène pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne se détache de l'animal, laissant un instant sa main s'attarder sur son front puis glisser jusqu'à ses naseaux, avant d'incliner la tête avec une sorte de respect, comme pour le saluer... ou le remercier. Sa stupéfaction était montée d'un cran lorsque la créature s'était inclinée à son tour en soufflant doucement. Il aurait pu jurer assister à un dialogue muet entre l'homme et l'animal. C'est alors qu'il avait reconnu le profil inimitable du Maître des potions.

Hagrid était un homme simple. Les Sombrals, sous leur aspect repoussant étaient des créatures de la Lumière, au même titre que les gracieuses Licornes. Très intelligents, dotés d'une extrême sensibilité, et de la précieuse capacité de discerner la véritable nature des êtres et des choses. Ils venaient de lui faire découvrir un aspect du professeur dont il pressentait que celui-ci n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il l'ait surpris, mais qui lui faisait considérer l'homme sous un tout nouveau jour.

Doté d'un naturel affable et presque naïf, le demi-géant entretenait de bons rapports avec ses collègues, et il ne partageait pas l'opinion d'Harry et de ses amis sur le professeur Snape, qu'il respectait, à défaut de le trouver aussi sympathique qu'un Filius Fliwick ou une Minerva McGonagall par exemple, sans parler de l'affection à la limite de la dévotion, qu'il avait pour Albus Dumbledore. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un seul instant une telle... vulnérabilité sous les dehors rébarbatifs de Severus Snape. L'homme se croyait seul, il avait laissé tomber son masque et Hagrid fut touché au cœur par la détresse qu'il lut sur son visage soudain exposé aux rayons crus de la lune qui venait d'émerger des nuages.

 **TBC**


	21. Le calme avant la tempête

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Un petit chapitre de transition avant le début de la fin...

Un très grand merci à Juliana, Daidaiiro et Zeugma !

* * *

 **Le calme avant la tempête**

 **.**

Les examens approchaient à grands pas, et avec eux la fin de l'année scolaire, les jours avaient considérablement rallongé et si le climat était toujours aussi 'désespérément écossais', avait-il sournoisement fait remarquer à Minerva, l'air était tout de même de plus en plus doux et le soleil plus présent en ce début de mois de juin. Plus que trois semaines, avant que Severus Snape ne soit, soit délivré de l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de sa tête, soit envoyé au fin-fond de l'enfer avec comme seul espoir, que la mort arrive le plus vite possible.

Grâce à l'intervention rapide de Severus, Draco s'en était tiré sans autre séquelle que d'avoir éprouvé la peur de sa vie. Après être sorti de l'infirmerie, il s'était tenu tranquille pendant quelques jours, avant de reprendre son manège dans la Salle sur Demande, toujours sous la surveillance étroite et assidue de Missy. Lors des quelques réunions auxquelles il avait été convoqué au manoir Malfoy, le Maître des potions aurait compris, s'il n'avait pas déjà été au courant, en voyant l'air furieux de sa tante et soulagé de sa mère, que le jeune homme n'était pas encore arrivé à ses fins, mais Voldemort ne faisait jamais allusion à la mission de son élève en sa présence. Sa position auprès de lui n'était peut-être pas aussi bien assurée qu'il le pensait, après tout. Sans compter que maintenant qu'il était installé chez sa sœur, qui l'hébergeait depuis son évasion, Bellatrix était en permanence aux côtés du mage noir. Au premier rang pour saper sa réputation. Merlin, qu'il haïssait cette femme ! Depuis la mort de Druella, elle semblait avoir concentré en elle toute la folie des Black. Même Sirius aurait pu faire figure de sage à côté de sa cousine.

A force d'unions consanguines, parfois à la limite de l'inceste, les vieilles familles de Sang-purs irréductibles finissaient par être devenues les instruments de leur propre perte. Hélas pas assez rapidement déplorait l'espion en lui-même. Déjà les enfants étaient de moins en moins nombreux à y naître, et rares étaient celles qui parvenaient à produire plus d'un héritier, mais le plus grave était qu'avant leur extinction génétiquement programmée, les générations futures menaçaient d'être de plus en plus décadentes. Voldemort et son idéologie raciste obsessionnelle promettait, au nom de la pureté de la race, un futur dominé par des dégénérés comme Bellatrix Lestrange, les Carrow ou Peter Pettigrew.

Si, lorsqu'il avait rejoint la Lumière et l'Ordre du phénix, Severus ne l'avait fait que pour expier sa faute vis à vis de Lily, il était maintenant entièrement convaincu de la nécessité d'en finir avec le mage noir au plus vite, avant que sa folie destructrice n'ait pu contaminer encore plus d'esprits faibles. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu, quelque vingt ans plus tôt, se laisser séduire par ses belles paroles et ses vaines promesses.

L'adolescent qu'il était alors, aveuglé par la haine qu'il éprouvait alors pour le père qui avait tué sa mère, et à travers lui tous les Moldus, avait volontairement fermé les yeux sur les côtés les plus sordides du parti de l'Ombre. Il n'avait pas regardé plus loin que la possibilité qui lui était alors offerte d'approfondir sans réserve sa soif de connaissance des Arts sombres. Il avait été aveuglé par son besoin de revanche sur tous ceux qui l'avaient humilié. De reconnaissance, aussi. Lui, dont 'rejet' avait été le maître-mot depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur ce monde injuste, le fils de Moldu issu des couches les plus misérables des cités ouvrières du nord, était enfin accepté comme leur égal par les rejetons des plus vieilles familles.

Il avait très vite déchanté.

Il avait désiré la puissance, il n'avait récolté que l'asservissement.

Il avait désiré l'intégration, il n'avait jamais été, pour eux, que le rejeton de Sang mêlé, uniquement toléré pour ses indéniables talents, qui avait souillé la pureté de la lignée de la très ancienne famille Prince.

Il avait désiré la reconnaissance, il n'avait récolté que la crainte qu'il inspirait. Il avait beau être le plus jeune, et pourtant le plus reconnu par ses pairs, des Maîtres des potions du Royaume Uni depuis des siècles, lui dont la renommée avait très vite dépassé les frontières, devait à son statut de Mangemort qu'on ne fasse appel à lui qu'en tout dernier recours. Et même alors, c'était toujours avec une certaine réticence, et une méfiance qu'on ne se donnait même pas la peine de dissimuler.

Il avait désiré l'amour d'une femme, il n'avait récolté que son mépris et sa haine…

 **…**

Dumbledore passait désormais la plus grande partie de ses journées dans ses appartements, dans la seule compagnie de Fumseck et d'antiques grimoires qu'il avait retirés bien des années auparavant de la section interdite de la bibliothèque afin que personne, pas même les professeurs, n'y aient plus accès. Il termina de rédiger le mot qu'il destinait à Harry, avant d'invoquer son Patronus à deux reprises.

Fumseck le regardait faire en inclinant la tête, avec un caquètement agacé. Il avait toujours été intrigué par ce phénix argenté qui apparaissait parfois fugitivement dans le bureau du vieux mage. La première fois, il avait bien tenté de faire connaissance avec ce nouveau compagnon, mais il n'avait réussi qu'à passer au travers. Vexé, il avait boudé pendant une bonne semaine sur son perchoir, refusant obstinément de répondre à son maître, qui lui avait préféré cet ersatz lumineux de pacotille. Depuis, il le considérait à chaque fois d'un air suspicieux qui amusait considérablement le vieil homme. Une fois dictés les messages pour Severus et Remus, il se leva pour gratouiller la tête du phénix de chair et de plumes, et verser quelques friandises dans sa mangeoire, avant de sortir. Une fois le parchemin confié au premier Gryffondor croisé dans le couloir, il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la tour d'astronomie.

—Professeur, monsieur !

Missy Apparut dans son salon alors que Severus s'apprêtait à le quitter pour se rendre à la convocation de Dumbledore. Le sombre pressentiment qui lui serrait la poitrine s'accentua. Pourquoi Albus lui demandait-il de le rejoindre en haut de la tour d'astronomie et non dans son bureau ? Le temps n'était pas assez clément, ce jour-là, pour justifier ce changement à ses habitudes.

—Que se passe-t-il Missy ? Il y a du nouveau avec Draco ?

—Missy croit bien que le jeune Monsieur Malfoy a réussi à réparer l'armoire. Elle l'a entendu pousser des cris de joie, mais tout de suite après, quelqu'un est entré dans la salle et tout est devenu noir et il y a eu un grand bruit. Missy est venu prévenir le professeur immédiatement, Monsieur.

—Tu as bien fait, Missy, tu es une bonne elfe. Tu peux arrêter de surveiller Draco maintenant. Tu as fait un très bon travail, je te remercie.

—Le professeur n'a pas besoin de remercier Missy, c'est Missy qui lui est reconnaissante, elle est tellement heureuse qu'il se soit souvenu d'elle ! Le professeur ne va pas de nouveau oublier Missy, monsieur ?

—Je te promets de faire appel à toi si j'ai une autre mission de confiance, en attendant, tu peux reprendre tes fonctions dans mes appartements. Je te les confie à toi et toi seule, aucun autre elfe ne doit y pénétrer, sauf si c'est moi qui l'appelle, même si je dois quitter le château pendant un certain temps. Et tu ne dois y faire Transplaner aucun humain, sous aucun prétexte.

—Missy fera tout ce que le professeur voudra, monsieur.

Il sentait que les évènements étaient en train de se précipiter. Il avait confiance en la petite elfe, elle ne le trahirait pas, du moins pas tant qu'il serait le directeur en exercice. Pour ce qui était de la sécurisation des issues de ses appartements, il savait ses sortilèges de protection suffisants pour tenir quiconque à l'écart pendant des siècles.

L'agitation discrète qui régnait chez les Aurors qu'il croisa dans les couloirs vint conforter son appréhension. En tournant un angle, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Remus qui arrivait d'un pas pressé en sens inverse, l'air préoccupé.

—Ah, Severus ! Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? Dumbledore m'a demandé de convoquer les membres de l'Ordre, il a l'air de craindre quelque chose pour ce soir.

Severus sentit le nœud qui nouait déjà sa gorge se resserrer un peu plus, mais c'est d'un ton soigneusement neutre qu'il répondit au Loup-garou.

—Non, je ne sais pas, mais il m'a demandé de le rejoindre en haut de la tour d'astronomie. J'en saurai sûrement un peu plus après.

—Dans ce cas, je ne te retarde pas. Si ça concerne la sécurité, je compte sur toi pour me tenir au courant.

Le Maître des potions hocha la tête sans répondre. Si ses craintes se matérialisaient, il serait bientôt la proie à abattre pour cet homme pour lequel il commençait à éprouver un certain respect, et quelque chose qui dans une autre vie, aurait peut-être pu se transformer en amitié. Cette notion d'amitié avec un maraudeur, et qui plus était, le Loup-garou de la bande, qu'il aurait rejetée avec horreur encore quelques mois plus tôt, ne lui apparaissait plus aussi étrange, maintenant. La loyauté et l'honnêteté de Lupin avaient fini par ébranler ses préjugés, et peut-être le sentiment croissant de son isolement avait-il fait le reste. Au final, ils partageaient beaucoup de choses, et se comprenaient souvent à demi-mots, ce qui les surprenait à chaque fois autant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin il ne put s'empêcher de marquer un temps d'arrêt.

—Lupin !

—Oui ?

—Si quelque chose… Et puis non, rien… je… fais attention à toi !

Il se détourna brusquement dans un envol de cape, laissant le Loup-garou, interdit, le suivre d'un regard perplexe, en se demandant s'il parviendrait un jour à cerner le mystère vivant qu'était Severus Snape.

Une jeune femme vêtue de noir, aux cheveux négligés d'un châtain terne le rejoignit.

—Remus ! Il faudrait que…

Intriguée par son expression, elle tourna la tête dans la même direction que lui, juste à temps pour voir disparaître la longue silhouette sombre du Maître des potions, au détour du couloir.

—Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, comme ça ?

Il secoua la tête.

—Une énigme.

 **TBC**


	22. Pour le plus grand bien

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Un très grand merci à mes revieweurs/ses ! *heart*

* * *

 **Pour le Plus Grand Bien**

Pour illustrer, ce chapitre, je vous propose cette vidéo, que j'ai faite avant même de savoir que j'écrirais « Le veilleur dans l'ombre »

Youtu **(point)** be **(slash)** kGapAtDE1cc

 **.**

—Il a réussi. Draco a réussi à réparer l'armoire. Vous savez ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous allez tout de même quitter le château avec Potter ?

Un fol espoir allégea un instant la poitrine de l'homme en noir. Si Dumbledore était absent lorsque les Mangemorts s'introduiraient dans Poudlard, il n'aurait pas à… Mais le vieil homme étouffa dans l'œuf l'espoir qui naissait déjà dans son cœur, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

—Ne vous réjouissez pas aussi vite, Severus, quoi qu'il arrive, ce soir je serai mort. Et si je réussis à revenir vivant avec Harry, c'est à vous que reviendra la tâche dont nous avons parlé. Si tel doit être le cas, j'ai décidé que cela se passerait ici. C'est l'endroit idéal, l'accès à la tour est facilement condamnable, c'est parfait pour mettre le moins de monde possible en danger. Je tâcherai de faire en sorte que notre retour soit assez visible pour y attirer nos amis Mangemorts… J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu toutes mes capacités à voler sur un balai, j'ai bien peur d'avoir manqué un peu d'entraînement ces dernières années.

—Comment pouvez-vous parler aussi légèrement d'une chose pareille ! Si votre mort vous importe si peu, ne pouvez-vous au moins penser un peu aux autres, pour une fois ? A… à moi ? Vous tenez beaucoup trop de choses pour acquises, Albus, ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit que je pourrais avoir changé d'avis ? Que je pourrais ne plus vouloir le faire ?

Dumbledore se retourna face à la vallée. La colère se mêlait à la supplication dans la voix de l'espion, et il ne voulait pas voir la douleur qu'il devinait sur le visage de Severus. Il se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça.

—Peu m'importe ce que vous voulez ou ne voulez pas, Severus, vous n'avez pas le choix, vous avez prêté serment !

Son ton était volontairement froid et presque méprisant, bien plus dur que ce qu'il aurait souhaité. C'était nécessaire, il savait que le Maître des potions devrait le haïr assez, pour pouvoir lancer l'impardonnable. Mais son cœur pleurait de ne pas pouvoir dire au-revoir comme il l'aurait souhaité à cet homme qu'il aimait comme un fils et dont il s'apprêtait à briser définitivement le destin. Severus lui tourna brusquement le dos et s'enfuit à grands pas, sans rien ajouter.

Dans l'escalier, il croisa Potter, qui montait rejoindre le directeur sans se douter un instant que son destin aussi, était censé se sceller ce soir-là dans l'esprit du vieil homme. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter en face de lui, lui barrant un instant le passage. Le gamin le regardait d'un air de défi, arrogant comme l'avait été son père avant lui, mais il le regardait aussi, et surtout, avec les yeux de Lily. Sans un mot, sans aucune animosité, à la grande stupéfaction de l'adolescent, il plongea intensément, avec une sorte de fièvre, ses orbes d'obsidienne dans ce regard, pour y puiser la force de continuer, avant de s'écarter pour le laisser passer. Pour la mémoire de Lily, il avait renoncé à sa vie, il ne s'était pas seulement lié à Dumbledore, mais à un maître beaucoup plus exigeant que lui et Voldemort réunis : sa propre conscience ! Et pour pouvoir sauver Harry, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir à Albus, encore cette fois !

Il ne repassa pas par ses appartements. Il y avait longtemps, depuis qu'il passait la majorité de son temps libre entre son laboratoire et son bureau, qu'ils ne lui servaient plus que de dortoir occasionnel, et il avait tout ce qui lui fallait chez lui, pour poursuivre ses recherches sur les Horcruxes. Il se rendit tout droit dans sa salle de cours. Cette classe de Défense qu'il avait tellement désirée pendant des années, et où il avait dernièrement appris à apprécier l'art de transmettre. Le poste maudit, dernier cadeau empoisonné d'Albus. Il avait beau ne pas croire en ces histoires de malédiction, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, lui non plus, ne serait pas resté plus d'un an à ce poste ! Le dos tourné aux pupitres des élèves, debout face aux immenses baies en ogive qui laissaient tomber sur lui les rayons obliques de la lumière du soir naissant, l'angoisse au ventre, il entama sa longue attente. Son agonie.

Il ferma les yeux. Ne plus penser. Ne plus bouger… se donner l'illusion d'avoir arrêté le temps. S'il restait assez immobile, peut-être pourrait-il simplement se fondre dans les ombres et prétendre n'avoir jamais existé…

Il était tenté d'abandonner, de tout laisser tomber Il était temps encore. Il n'était qu'un homme, et personne n'est indispensable. S'il mourrait. Là. Maintenant. Dumbledore devrait bien se débrouiller autrement, pour mener à bien ses machinations ! Il ne pouvait pas croire que le vieil homme n'ait pas prévu au moins un plan de secours. Après tout sa vie était en permanence suspendue aux humeurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et plus d'une fois il n'était revenu que de justesse de ses convocations. Albus, et parfois Poppy Pomfresh, lorsqu'il ne pouvait faire autrement, étaient les seuls à ne rien ignorer de l'état dans lequel il était rentré, certains soirs. De l'état dans lequel il se forçait pourtant à assumer ses cours, le lendemain, en venant parfois de frôler la mort de justesse, ne tenant debout que par la force de sa volonté, et des potions de son invention.

Sa main caressa la minuscule fiole, au travers de la poche de sa redingote. Elle ne le quittait jamais, elle était, à supposer qu'il ait le temps de la sortir, l'assurance d'une issue rapide au cas où Voldemort découvrirait son double jeu. C'était tellement tentant ! Mais Severus Snape n'était pas un lâche !

Des éclairs de feu fusaient dans sa tête, souvenirs maudits de sa descente aux enfers.

Une colline battue par les vents… _« …Et que me donnerez-vous en échange, Severus ? »_ Potter avait-il su que la protection de sa famille avait été monnayée comme une vulgaire marchandise ? _« Tout ce que vous voudrez !»_ Que ce serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas accepté le marché ? Dumbledore les aurait-il laissé mourir sans rien faire, sans même tenter de les mettre à l'abri ?

Une ruelle sombre, un cottage dévasté, et son pire cauchemar devenu réalité… Où avaient été Dumbledore et sa protection ? _« Vous aviez promis de la-les mettre à l'abri ! »._ Trahison. Pettigrew avait trahi ses amis. Dumbledore avait trahi sa parole. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas exigé d'être leur gardien du secret, pourquoi leur avait-il permis de désigner quelqu'un d'autre ? Sa confiance aveugle en ses maudits Gryffondors avait coûté deux vies, fait de Potter un orphelin, conduit Black à Azkaban et lui en enfer, privé Lupin de ses seuls amis et laissé un coupable en liberté… Il avait peut-être livré la moitié de la prophétie à Voldemort, mais lui, au moins, avait tenté de rattraper son faux-pas ! Dumbledore s'était contenté de secouer sa responsabilité comme on ôte un grain de poussière sur une manche, et de lui imposer à lui, la tâche accablante de protéger le fils de son pire ennemi : _« il a les yeux de sa mère… vous vous souvenez de la forme et de la couleur des yeux de Lily ? »._ Il aurait voulu pouvoir trouver la force de le tuer à ce moment-là, il s'était contenté d'exiger un secret absolu, sachant que si, comme le pensait Albus, Voldemort revenait un jour, rien ne devrait trahir son véritable rôle.

Une main noircie, détruite par un maléfice inexorable. _« Vous saviez… vous ne pouviez pas ignorer… pourquoi l'avoir quand même passée à votre doigt ? »_ Par quoi Dumbledore avait-il pu être tenté au point de commettre une telle imprudence… une telle folie ? _« Combien de temps ? »_ La sentence était tombée de sa bouche, qui scellait leur commune condamnation. _« Peut-être un an… »_

Et sans cesse, tel le tictac obsédant d'un métronome impitoyable : « c'est vous qui devrez me tuer, Severus, c'est le seul moyen… ». Encore, et encore… _« C'est vous… vous… me tuer… me tuer… le seul moyen… me tuer… tuer… tuer… me tuer !»_

Il avait perdu la notion du temps, il n'aurait su dire depuis combien il était là, aussi immobile qu'une statue, lorsque son ouïe exercée perçut l'agitation qui se répandait à l'extérieur de son refuge. Il leva les yeux vers il ne savait quelle puissance supérieure. Il n'était pas croyant, mais la supplique muette traversa son esprit tout de même _« Faites que ça n'arrive pas ! Faites que ça n'arrive pas… Je vous en supplie ! Faites que ça n'arrive…»._ La nuit était presque entièrement tombée, maintenant, et les ombres mouvantes jouaient sur sa peau blafarde. Quiconque aurait aperçu ce visage dévasté, ce regard désespéré et trop brillant, la trace légère laissée par cette unique larme sur sa joue, aurait pris pitié de cet homme accablé. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Filius Fliwick, il avait déjà repris son masque impassible de statue de cire.

—Severus…

Le Stupefix informulé cueillit le petit professeur de sortilège, qui était l'un de ses collègues qu'il appréciait le plus, avant qu'il ait pu en dire plus. Il se précipita à l'extérieur.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Vite ! Vite ! Que tout s'achève le plus vite possible !

Il traversa la cour en courant, passa sans ralentir au travers de la barrière invisible mise en place par les Mangemorts, et se mit à gravir quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie.

Sur le palier, dissimulé dans l'ombre, il prit tout de même le temps d'évaluer la situation. Potter était invisible, il se doutait bien qu'Albus avait pris ses précautions pour que l'adolescent ne soit pas découvert, mais il ne savait pas s'il était là, quelque part, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, réduit au silence, probablement pétrifié, où s'il avait eu le temps de quitter la tour avant l'arrivée des autres.

Draco, pâle, décomposé, les doigts trop crispés sur sa baguette, dans une vaine tentative pour empêcher sa main de trembler, tenait en respect un Dumbledore désarmé. Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenryr Greyback et les deux Carrow, frère et sœur, le pressaient d'exécuter sa tâche, mais il était plus qu'évident que le jeune homme n'arriverait jamais à lancer l'impardonnable. Bellatrix leva sa baguette, menaçant de se substituer à son neveu… Le moment était venu, il devait intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'un geste inconsidéré de la sorcière folle ne détruise le plan entier élaboré par le vieux mage ! Il ferma un instant les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et s'avança sur la terrasse.

—Non !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

—Snape ! Commença Greyback, « il semble que Draco… »

Mais une autre voix se fit soudain entendre, et son ton suppliant était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter.

—Severus… Je vous en supplie…

Il essaya de concentrer toute la rage qu'il pouvait avoir accumulée contre les machinations de ce vieillard qui le suppliait de l'achever, ce vieillard qu'il haïssait et qu'il aimait à la fois. Mais au fond de lui, il savait déjà que ce ne serait pas suffisant, alors il rassembla toute sa détermination, toute la haine qu'il ressentait envers lui-même, envers Voldemort, envers les Mangemorts qui l'entouraient, et leva sa baguette.

Vite, vite, le plus vite possible, avant qu'il n'en ait plus la force…

—Avada Kedavra !

Dumbledore fut projeté en arrière. Il le vit tomber, presque au ralenti, les yeux et les bras grands ouverts, ses longs cheveux, sa barbe et sa robe de sorcier flottant autour de lui. Vite ! Il fallait faire vite ! Il agrippa l'épaule de Draco et le poussa brutalement vers la sortie.

—Il faut partir ! Les membres de l'Ordre sont en bas, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux !

 **TBC**


	23. Le prix de la loyauté

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Un très grand merci à mes revieweurs/ses ! *heart*

* * *

 _Il agrippa l'épaule de Draco et le poussa brutalement vers la sortie._  
 _« Il faut partir ! Les membres de l'Ordre sont en bas, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux !_ _»_

 **.**

 **Le prix de la loyauté**

 **.**

Après les avoir entraînés hors du château au pas de charge, sans leur laisser le temps de faire plus de victimes, à défaut des dégâts que cette folle furieuse de Bellatrix semait sur son passage.

Après avoir de justesse empêché la sorcière déchaînée d'achever Potter.

Après avoir neutralisé ce même Potter, qui le poursuivait en le traitant de lâche et en tentant de lui lancer impardonnable sur impardonnable.

Après, comme seules représailles alors qu'il brûlait de lui faire ravaler ses paroles, lui qui venait d'accomplir la tâche la plus difficile que Dumbledore lui ait jamais imposée, lui avoir asséné que le 'Prince' qui l'avait tant aidé et qu'il avait tant admiré pendant toute l'année, c'était lui.

Après s'être rapidement et discrètement assuré qu'Hagrid arriverait à se sortir sans trop de mal de sa cabane en feu.

Après que tout ait été accompli, et qu'il ait enfin atteint l'aire de Transplanage, il s'appuya un instant contre le tronc d'un arbre pour reprendre son souffle.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Draco n'était pas parti avec les autres, comme il le lui avait ordonné. Il s'était dissimulé dans l'ombre, et il l'avait attendu. Un instant, il fut tenté de lui en faire le reproche, mais finalement, c'était aussi bien ainsi. Il saisit le jeune homme par une épaule, l'obligeant à lui faire face, et planta son regard dans le sien.

—Ce n'est pas la peine que nous soyons deux à être punis pour ce qui vient de se passer. Vous vous apprêtiez à lancer l'Avada, lorsque je suis intervenu trop vite. Je suis le seul fautif, m'avez-vous bien compris ? Devant l'inertie du jeune homme, il le secoua rudement. « M'avez-vous bien compris ? » Répéta-t-il d'un ton féroce.

—Mais…

—Il n'y a pas de 'mais' Draco ! Les ordres du Seigneur des ténèbres n'ont pas été suivis à la lettre, il lui faudra un responsable, et la punition risque d'être à la hauteur de la faute. Je suis habitué à ce genre de choses, pas vous. Pour une fois, cette année, vous devez cesser de me tenir tête. Pensez à votre mère ! Si vous êtes reconnu comme responsable, elle risque elle aussi d'en pâtir… Et si j'étais vous, je ne compterais pas trop sur le sens de la famille de votre tante pour intervenir en sa faveur - _sans compter que je ne sais pas quel effet cela aurait, concernant le Serment inviolable que j'ai prêté à Narcissa…_ – mais cela, il se garda bien de le vocaliser. « Ferez-vous ce que je vous demande, Draco ? »

—Je…

—Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter. Jurez !

Honteux, le jeune homme baissa la tête, pour prononcer ce qu'il savait être la condamnation de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

—Je-je ferai ce que vous voudrez.

—Bien. Alors écoutez-moi : appuyez tout ce que je dirai, rajoutez-en au besoin, soyez convainquant. Vous êtes intelligent, improvisez, donnez-vous le beau rôle, dites que j'ai paniqué devant les renforts qui arrivaient et que je vous ai coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Montrez-vous humble et soumis devant le Seigneur des ténèbres, dites que vous êtes prêt à assumer les conséquences, mais en ayant l'air de trouver cela particulièrement injuste. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je survivrai, le Maître à besoin de mes services.

Il porta brusquement la main à son avant-bras gauche avec une grimace de douleur, remarquant le même manège chez le jeune homme.

« Nous avons été retardés par des membres de l'Ordre qui nous poursuivaient ! N'oubliez pas… »

Il attrapa le bras de Draco, et ils Transplanèrent.

…

Draco serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler.

C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à la colère du Seigneur des ténèbres, du moins dans ces proportions-là. Il avait déjà été témoin du Doloris, mais en général, cela ne durait que quelques secondes, à titre d'avertissement, pour rappeler à ses esclaves qui était le Maître, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier.

Il avait obéi à Snape, et malgré la terreur qui enrouait sa voix, il avait bien joué sa partie, dosant à la perfection humilité, et frustration d'avoir été empêché d'accomplir sa mission jusqu'au bout. Bellatrix avait abondé en son sens, trop heureuse de faire retomber l'ire du Maître sur l'homme qu'elle haïssait. Comme prévu, la rage du psychopathe s'était entièrement retournée contre Severus.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il subissait l'impardonnable, mais cette fois, il accueillait son châtiment presque avec gratitude. Il avait beau avoir agi sur l'ordre de Dumbledore, il ne se pardonnerait jamais le meurtre du vieil homme. La douleur du sortilège lui paraissait encore trop douce pour l'expiation de sa faute.

Il avait subi son supplice pendant de longues minutes, avant que le spectacle de la torture qu'il venait de lui infliger n'ait assez radouci l'humeur de son Maître pour qu'il relâche enfin le sortilège. Il avait d'abord essayé de serrer les dents, ne voulant pas donner à Bellatrix le plaisir de l'entendre crier, mais Voldemort avait augmenté la force du maléfice, dépassant la limite de ce qu'il pouvait endurer, et il avait cédé. Il avait hurlé, et hurlé encore, en se tordant sur le sol, en raclant le carrelage de ses ongles, hurlé jusqu'à ce que sa voix se casse et que sa bouche ne laisse plus échapper que des râles d'agonie presqu'inaudibles, mais, piètre victoire, à aucun moment il n'avait supplié.

Tout sourire, Voldemort avait alors relâché la pression du sortilège, considérant le corps pantelant de son espion avec une satisfaction malsaine, avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre ses appartements, suivi par une Bellatrix triomphante. En atteignant le seuil, il s'était retourné :

—Tu m'as désobéi, Severus, et pour cela tu as été puni, mais tu m'as aussi prouvé quel loyal serviteur tu es, et pour cela tu seras très bientôt récompensé à la valeur du service que tu m'as rendu aujourd'hui. Et tournant son regard reptilien vers Draco et Narcissa : « Lord Voldemort sait reconnaitre, et apprécier, le courage. Vous avez un ami d'une loyauté peu commune, prenez soin de lui, il m'est précieux… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur par votre faute… »

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Draco était comme paralysé. Ainsi, le Seigneur des ténèbres avait compris. Il n'avait pas été dupe de leur petite comédie (n'avait-il pas lui-même trouvé d'un ridicule achevé l'idée d'un Snape en train de paniquer ?). Il savait depuis le début qu'il avait failli et que Severus s'était sacrifié pour lui ! Et la punition avait été exemplaire, pour lui montrer ce qui l'attendait, _à lui_ , au prochain manquement ! Il se dégoûtait. Il aurait dû se jeter aux pieds de son Maître, tout lui avouer, mais il n'avait rien fait. Il avait une fois de plus laissé sa peur et sa lâcheté prendre le dessus. Pendant toute cette année, il avait rejeté cet homme, qui ne lui avait jamais voulu que du bien, et malgré tout, ce soir encore, Severus… Il aurait voulu pouvoir se vomir lui-même ! La voix de sa mère le ramena à la réalité.

—Draco ! Viens m'aider à l'installer sur le sofa ! Il faut le couvrir, le réchauffer. Je vais aller chercher la potion qu'il avait préparée pour toi au cas où… Elle lança un sort de lévitation et ils dirigèrent le corps du Maître des potions vers un large canapé.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du jeune homme, sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Il n'y avait rien de plus qu'ils puissent faire, lui ou sa mère, pour soulager les séquelles du Doloris prolongé auquel le professeur avait été soumis. Draco avait pris dans les siennes une des mains glacées et inertes, aux ongles sanguinolents, de Severus. Il aurait aimé être capable de lui insuffler un peu de sa force, de son énergie vitale, c'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état, c'était lui qui aurait dû être allongé sur ce sofa. Par moment, ses muscles se tétanisaient dans des crampes, qui au vu du visage de l'homme à moitié inconscient, et des gémissements que ses lèvres laissaient échapper, devaient être atrocement douloureuses, à d'autres, il était secoué par de longs tremblements. Il claquait tellement des dents malgré les couvertures et les sorts de réchauffement qu'ils avaient eu du mal à lui faire avaler la potion.

A un moment, son corps s'arqua et se tordit avec une telle force qu'ils durent se mettre à deux pour le maintenir. Pendant de longues minutes, sa respiration se fit erratique, et les battements de son cœur inégaux. Narcissa qui avait autrefois, à l'instar de sa sœur, entamé des études de guérisseuse, abandonnées avec son mariage, dut faire appel à tout son savoir pour arriver à le stabiliser. Il finit enfin par sombrer dans un sommeil pesant plus inquiétant que rassurant.

…

—Quelle heure est-il ?

Draco sursauta et faillit tomber de la chaise où il somnolait, qu'il n'avait pas quittée, au chevet de son professeur, tandis que sa mère se levait d'un bond du fauteuil où elle s'était installée, un livre à la main, pour se précipiter vers le sofa, qu'elle avait métamorphosé en lit lorsqu'il s'était avéré évident que l'état du Maitre des potions allait mettre un long moment à s'améliorer.

—Merlin soit loué ! Quelle peur tu nous as faite Severus, tu as eu une crise de convulsions comme je n'en avais jamais vues ! Nous avons cru te perdre !

Il souleva son buste, discrètement aidé par Draco qui avait remarqué que ses bras avaient du mal à le soutenir.

—Il en faut plus pour me tuer, Narcissa… Je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de moi, mais il faut que je parte. J'ai de quoi me soigner plus efficacement, chez moi.

—Mais tu…

—Ça ira, je t'assure, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Il se tourna vers Draco, ému malgré lui de voir que le jeune homme avait passé des heures assis inconfortablement pour le veiller. « Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, faites profil bas, faites-vous oublier, montrez-vous le moins possible pendant quelques jours, sauf s'IL vous convoque, et tout devrait bien se passer. IL a passé ses nerfs, et maintenant, il ne songe plus qu'à se réjouir d'être enfin débarrassé de Dumbledore.

Il fit basculer ses longues jambes hors du canapé et prit un instant pour reprendre ses esprits avant de se lever avec difficulté.

—Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ? Je peux te faire préparer une chambre…

—Non Narcissa, je vais rentrer chez moi. Comme je te l'ai dit, je me soignerai mieux là-bas.

La femme leva sur lui un regard reconnaissant, dépourvu de son habituelle expression hautaine, froide et distante. A ce moment, elle n'était plus qu'une mère, soulagée que son petit soit sauf.

—Je te remercie, Severus. Ce que tu as fait pour mon fils… Je-je n'avais pas réalisé… Tu as accompli ta promesse, tu es même allé au-delà. Je te tiens désormais quitte de ton Serment, tu es libre.

—Merci Narcissa. Mais ce que j'ai fait ce soir, je l'aurais fait quand même. Je n'aurais pas supporté de voir un gamin, quel qu'il soit, subir une chose pareille.

—Tu es un homme bien Severus. Je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive, tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle pour ce que tu as fait. Et je sais que Lucius dirait la même chose. Nous avons une dette envers toi, nous ne l'oublierons pas.

Il inclina la tête sans répondre, et se dirigea vers la sortie, acceptant la compagnie de Draco jusqu'à l'aire de Transplanage.

—Professeur…

—Oui ?

—Je-je ne sais pas comment… Un simple merci me semble tellement dérisoire pour ce que vous avez fait ! Je me sens tellement…

—Non Draco, ne vous sentez pas coupable. J'ai tué Dumbledore, j'ai mérité mon châtiment !

Le jeune homme regarda l'homme qui s'apprêtait à Transplaner avec stupéfaction. _Mérité son châtiment ?_ Mais alors… non, il avait dû mal comprendre. Mais lui-même n'avait-il pas éprouvé des scrupules à tuer le vieil homme ? La tête lui tournait un peu, il avait besoin de repos se dit-il en retournant vers le manoir.

En Apparaissant sur le perron du 12, square Grimmaurd, Severus se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise. L'Ordre n'avait-il pas déjà sécurisé la maison des Black ? Il prit le parti de supposer qu'après la mort d'Albus, et l'agitation qui avait dû s'en suivre, ce n'avait pas été leur première priorité. Il n'y avait après tout que quelques heures, même si cela lui avait semblé durer une éternité. Il chancela et se rattrapa à la porte, qu'il ouvrit sans déclencher autre chose que les vociférations habituelles de Druella Black qu'il fit taire d'un coup de baguette impatient.

Quelle folie l'avait conduit ici ? Il était désormais seul, livré à lui-même, sans aucun soutien. Il avait besoin… il ne savait pas… besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui puisse l'aider à traverser ce qu'il allait devoir affronter. Le souvenir de deux yeux verts flottait dans sa mémoire. « Lily... » Il ne lui restait rien de Lily. Où ailleurs que dans la maison de Sirius pourrait-il espérer trouver quelque chose ? Le cabot devait bien avoir des photos de son filleul, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance sur l'une d'elles… Il commença à gravir lentement, difficilement, les marches qui menaient aux chambres de l'étage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de celle de Sirius, le carnage lui sauta presque au visage. La pièce avait été fouillée… pillée ? « Fletcher » cracha-t-il. Qui d'autre aurait pu profiter de la mort de Black pour piller sa maison ? Mondingus ne vivait que pour son propre profit, il allait devoir très vite débarrasser l'Ordre de cette graine de traître, sinon, maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus là pour le museler, il aurait tôt fait de retourner sa veste, pour peu qu'on lui fasse miroiter quelques Gallions! Il commença à chercher, accentuant le désordre, la chambre n'en était plus à cela près.

Bientôt, à genoux sur le plancher, les yeux encore pleins de larmes, il pliait en deux un feuillet de papier et une photo déchirée et les glissait sous sa redingote, avant de quitter définitivement le quartier général de l'Ordre.

Il réunit tout ce qui lui restait de volonté pour Transplaner une dernière fois…

 **TBC**


	24. Epilogue

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Et encore et toujours, un très grand merci à mes revieweurs/ses ! *heart* :=)*

* * *

 _Il réunit tout ce qui lui restait de volonté pour Transplaner une dernière fois…_

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

 **.**

Sur l'échiquier de la guerre qui s'apprêtait à éclater au grand jour d'un instant à l'autre, la partie venait de prendre un tournant radical. Avec la chute de sa pièce maîtresse, le camp de la Lumière était en plein désarroi et le découragement menaçait. L'avenir du monde sorcier reposait désormais sur les seules épaules du fou de Dumbledore, qui devrait désormais jouer son jeu à l'écart des autres pions, tout en les déplaçant dans l'ombre, en essayant de les protéger au mieux.

Maintenant que tout était fini, Severus mesurait pleinement l'ampleur et le poids de la tâche qui lui avait été impartie. Seul, livré à lui-même, isolé au milieu de l'ennemi, condamné par son propre camp, pour lequel il n'était plus désormais qu'un traître, et un assassin à abattre sans sommation, il n'avait droit à aucune erreur. Il était au bord de l'abîme. Le moindre faux-pas causerait non seulement sa perte, mais celle de toute une société.

Un tremblement spasmodique rappela les dernières heures à son souvenir. Un froid glacial s'insinuait jusque dans ses os, et ses dents se remirent à claquer incontrôlablement. D'un rapide sortilège, qui lui coûta ses dernières forces, il alluma un feu dans la cheminée du salon miteux où il venait de pénétrer. Cela fait, il permit enfin à son corps de prendre le dessus, et s'effondra sur le canapé avec un gémissement, en ramenant autour de lui sa lourde cape de laine, dans une vaine tentative pour se réchauffer. Le froid brûlant venait de l'intérieur et semblait irradier de sa moelle et de tous ses nerfs. Une vague de désespoir le submergea. Le moindre geste supplémentaire lui semblait insurmontable, comment pourrait-il affronter seul ce qui l'attendait ? Il avait l'impression qu'un brouillard épais envahissait peu à peu la pièce. Un vertige le saisit et il se sentit aspiré dans le gouffre insondable du néant avant d'avoir même pu envisager un Accio pour appeler à lui la potion de Récupération dont il avait tellement besoin.

Il ferma les yeux, et la nuit referma ses mâchoires...

 **FIN**  
 **du Tome 1 « Le jeu du Prince »**  
 **A suivre dans le Tome 2 « La voie de la rédemption »**  
 **Sans oublier la préquelle « Le broyeur d'âmes »**

* * *

 _ **N/A :** Si dans cette première partie (deuxième si l'on compte la courte préquelle « Le broyeur d'âmes »), l'action ne s'est pas beaucoup écartée du canon, dans le Tome 2 « La voie de la Rédemption », l'histoire va peu à peu s'éloigner de la trame originale. Severus va devoir affronter de tous nouveaux défis, et trouvera des alliés inattendus (ou pas, si vous avez bien suivi le filigrane du « Jeu du Prince »…). Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas déjà lue (c'est en effet la première à avoir été écrite et publiée… pourquoi faire comme tout le monde, hein ?), vous la trouverez très facilement sur mon profil._

 _Eh bien voilà… c'est fini ! Seigneur que j'ai du mal à quitter cette fic, à vous quitter à vous, qui la suivez, pour certain(e)s depuis maintenant plus d'un an. Mais il faut bien une fin à tout, et rassurez-vous, je ne vous ferai pas 'le coup' de remonter le temps encore plus !_  
 _Par contre… Pour ceux qui ont apprécié cette histoire, je vous annonce la publication prochaine, en bonus, de petites annexes au tome 2. Des sortes de « missing scenes ». Elles ne seront peut-être pas publiées à intervalles réguliers, mais au coup par coup, suivant l'inspiration du moment. La première est terminée, et pour le moment, j'ai vaguement l'esquisse d'une seconde. Et non, je ne peux absolument pas dire combien il y en aura_

 _J'ai également un autre projet en cours, dont j'ai à peu près la trame dans ma 'tite tête, et dont j'ai pour le moment écrit le prologue et le premier chapitre. Toutefois, il mettra peut-être un peu de temps à arriver. En effet, je préfère avoir quelques chapitres d'avance et surtout une vision plus claire de l'histoire avant de publier. Cette nouvelle fanfiction mettra bien entendu en scène mes (nos) personnages préférés, mais dans un contexte différent de la guerre, et j'espère moins dramatique (quoi qu'on ne sache jamais au juste, au début d'une histoire, où vont nous entraîner les personnages)…_

 _Edit : le projet s'est transformé en réalité, et la fic, dont le titre est **VULNERA** est maintenant en cours de publication. Venez jeter un coup d'oeil ;)_

 _Des suites épisodiques à « On n'est pas sérieux…) et autres OS ne sont pas à exclure non plus !_

 _Donc… Peut-être (j'espère) a très bientôt !_

 _Ah et puis ! Les reviews sont toujours aussi appréciées, et les fictions n'ayant pas de date de péremption, même si une fic est terminée, n'hésitez surtout pas! Elles sont, après l'envie et le plaisir d'écrire, bien sûr, la meilleure motivation d'un auteur ! ;)_


End file.
